Bad at Love
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte," eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."/ Siempre cometiendo los mismos errores, siempre tratando de estar juntos… ¿Sabes? ellos simplemente habían creído que eran malos en el amor. [COMPLETO]
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte," eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

 **Advertencia** : Occ en los personajes, situaciones sexuales, groserías.

* * *

 **Bad at Love  
** [1]

.

Lo besaba, con fuerza y deseo. Su boca sabía a whiskey, y eso le animaba aún más.

Sakura estaba teniendo poca decencia con este chico, y no podía importarle menos.

Recargada contra una pared, las manos de él eran suaves, delicadas casi.

Lo llevó a su casa. Sin preguntarle o darle una opción, sólo tomó su mano y le guío hasta su carro.

Su cabello era oscuro, su ojos más claros y su sonrisa lucía permanente en su rostro.

.

Cuando ella le dijo que sus amigos eran unos imbéciles, que no debía invitarlos a su casa, él se molestó.

"Eres una hipócrita," dijo. "Te la pasas coqueteando con ellos, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?"

¿Dónde estaba esa sonrisa? ¿La que le había atraído?

"¿Y eso qué? No creas que eres algo serio. Apenas si puedes lograr algo en la recámara."

"Eres una perra." Escupió cerca de sus pies, y Sakura estaba segura de que si no hubieran estado afuera de su casa, con vecinos asomándose y personas pasando cerca, él podría haberle soltando un golpe.

"Y tú un mediocre."

Se fue maldiciendo más a la pelirosa, con rabia y veneno. Ella sólo se quedó en el mismo lugar, observando hasta que él desapareciera de su vista.

"Vaya drama." No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando esa voz habló tras ella. Mirando de lado, lo vio ahí de pie, con una sonrisa de lado, sin duda divertido por la escena de hace un momento.

"Era un bueno para nada." Ella se cruzó de brazos, él siguió ese movimiento con sus ojos.

"Creo que escuché algo. O más bien, no escuché mucho."

La implicación era que, siendo vecinos, Sakura no había hecho mucho ruido durante las noches. Su última adquisición, de hecho, no había logrado algo durante la intimidad.

"¿Voyerismo, Sasuke-kun?"

"Simple hecho."

"Hm..."

"Pero, hey," la tomó del brazo, girándola hasta estar frente a él. "Sabes que aún te queda un año. Si dices que sí ahora..."

Si ella decía sí, Sasuke la tomaría en brazos y la llevaría hasta su casa, la besaría hasta perder la mente y le haría el amor a su cuerpo, como tantas veces anteriores. Que él le haría gritar y suplicar. Revivir los buenos momentos, y no la volvería a soltar.

"Me dijiste que debía responder cuando llegara el plazo."

Era su manera de dejar ese tema. No sabía si valdría la pena el esperar, dudaba que le diera la respuesta que él quería.

No sabía porque se resistía, tal vez porque sabía que Sasuke no era el indicado para ella. Que lo de ellos no funcionaría.

"Entonces, ¿qué tal una cena?"

"¿Ahora?"

"Ya no tienes a ese perdedor ahí. Podemos cocinar algo."

La propuesta era juguetona, y Sakura decidió, mientras seguía a Sasuke a su casa, que no pensaría mucho.

Además, sabía que esa noche, él quería compartir más que una simple comida con ella.

.

Entraron a la cocina, ella detrás de él, esperando alguna indicación.

"Prefieres-"

"A ti."

Tomándola de la cintura, acercó sus labios contra los de ella. Y aunque al principio fueron movimientos lentos, el ritmo aceleró, nunca perdiendo el sensual danzar. Sus cuerpos estaban acostumbrados al otro, habían aprendido y recorrido caminos para hacer temblar al otro. Apretujando piel aquí, mordiendo y chupando por acá.

Sus manos en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia ella, sus piernas en su cintura, su espalda contra la mesa.

"No acordamos esto." Murmuró entre sonoros besos, sin aire.

"Prefiero tomarte a ti en mi cocina."

Sus manos desabrochando y quitando su ropa, no tenía apuro, y cada roce producía electricidad.

Y Sakura le dejaba. Disfrutaba de sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella. Cerca de ella.

Nunca negaría la química y ardor que había entre ellos físicamente, sino emocional. Sasuke no era el indicado. Él no podía repararla.

Simplemente era mala en el amor, pero eso no le detenía para buscar a la persona adecuada.

Mientras tanto, en esos momentos de soledad y necesidad, ellos eran gustosos con el cuerpo del otro. La constante que nunca se iba.

Y mientras la mesa debajo de ella rechinaba, sus piernas cansadas de mantenerse en el aire, Sasuke entrando y saliendo de ella con rapidez, su mano trabajando en el centro cálido de ella, Sakura no hacía más que retorcerse y dejarse llevar. Sasuke siempre podía lograr esto con su cuerpo, su ser. Reducirla a una temblorosa niña, excitada y rogando por más.

Sus uñas se clavaban en sus brazos, él se apoyaba en ellos, a un lado de su rostro, su boca mordiendo la piel de su cuello, besando su clavícula y dando más.

"¿Por qué sigues resistiéndote? Sabes que esto es mejor que las ilusiones que buscas."

No tenía respuesta inmediata, su mente nublada por el deseo. _Ya casi..._

"Un poco más." Había lágrimas en sus ojos, sus dedos enterrándose en la piel de él, dejando una marca física donde ya había una emocional.

"¿Por qué no lo pides más alto?"

Porque aunque Sasuke tratara de actuar indiferente o divertido ante sus relaciones fallidas, nunca le dejaba de molestar los celos y su orgullo.

Él había sido su primero. Quien le había enseñado a ella como complacer, había esperado que ella se aferrará a él como ahora, pero Sakura había decidido que quería más que Sasuke.

Y eso cada día dolía un poco más.

No podía evitar que ella buscará lo que quisiera, y se conformaba con saber que él era su único constante. Lujuria, confianza, comodidad o amistad. No importaba qué, Sakura era retenida a él. Pero había un ultimátum.

"No te escucho." Detuvo la penetración, sus dedos ya no la tocaban donde ella más deseaba. Un quejido salió de su boca. Estaba tan cerca, lágrimas de frustración manchaban sus mejillas y se perdían en su cabello, sus manos lastimaba la piel de Sasuke, pero de alguna manera le regresaba ese malestar que ella provocaba al saber que alguien lograba tenerla así.

 _Aunque...-_

"Ugh-p- ah, ¡por favor!"

"¿Por favor, qué?"

"¡Sasuke, por favor!"

 _-Aunque él siempre cumplía lo que ella le pedía._

Y el movimiento regresó. Más rápido, más profundo. Estaban cerca. Y aunque el éxtasis era arrebatador, Sasuke no dejaba de verla. Sus ojos oscuros, tratando de grabar en su mente el rostro contorsionándose de placer de ella. Su voz, suplicante, palabras sin sentido, gemidos convertidos en llantos de placer. Como su piel, perlada de sudor, ya mostraba las enrojecidas marcas de su boca, esas que él había hecho con el simple motivo de borrar las de alguien más.

Tal vez Sasuke no era la persona que ella anhelaba, pero para él, Sakura era la única.

* * *

No sé que sucedió... iba a ser un OS

Por el momento, advierto, no es mi drama rosa, más que... habrá otro capítulo...


	2. 2

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte," eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

 **Advertencia:** Lemon, palabras anti-sonantes, Ooc en los personajes.

* * *

 **Bad at Love  
** [2]

.

.

Había creído que lo de ellos podía suceder. Vecinos de toda la vida, compañeros en la escuela. Era la base perfecta para una relación.

Sasuke no había sido su primer beso, pero él le enseñó a besar. Y se aseguró en ser el primero en tener su cuerpo, y trató de asegurarse de ser el único.

Durante un tiempo, así fue.

Pero había cometido un error: había robado su cuerpo, más no su corazón.

Ella ahora le veía como un amigo, cuando mucho. Luego de muchas situaciones en su adolescencia, era lo único que Sasuke era. Aquel que siempre estaba a un lado de ella. Quien le abría la puerta de placer, le enseñaba amor físico, pero sólo era cuando ella estaba sola.

Sasuke no era suficiente para Sakura. Y ni siquiera sabía el por qué ella se empeñaba en que siguieran así.

Había creído que ella se cansaría de buscar lo que estaba a su lado. Sasuke era alguien paciente, pero ella estaba tardando demasiado. Los celos se hacían presente cada que la veía llegar a su casa con alguien más. A pesar de saber que eran tipos que no durarían más de diez días, el esperar era un tormento para él. Saber, ser consciente que ella le abría las piernas a alguien más, que sus labios se posaban alrededor de otra persona...

Orgullo le retenía a caminar hasta su casa, golpear al imbécil en turno y hacer entrar en razón a Sakura. Haciéndola venir, llorar y suplicar. Que ella aceptara que _él_ , Sasuke, era el _indicado_ para ella.

Pero no podía. Una linea ya trazada le evitaba actuar por completo.

Además, ya era demasiada presión y desesperación por parte de él al ponerle un límite a ella.

"Cuando termines tu residencia en la clinica," había dicho, "tú me vas a corresponder."

De lejos la propuesta más romántica, pero Sasuke no era romántico. Era serio, práctico, y la quería a ella. Cuando Sakura terminara su residencia, él ya tendría un trabajo estable.

Y si Sasuke no podía proporcionarle el amor que ella deseaba, le daría estabilidad y seguridad. Le brindaría compañía y le complacería de la manera que nadie más podría.

 **Sasuke le daría a Sakura lo mejor de sí mismo.**

 **Sabía que Sakura buscaba un tipo de amor. Ilusión, romance y cuentos de hadas.**

Pero Sakura siempre cometía el mismo error.

Ella usaba vestidos cortos, maquillaje cargado, perfume y era coqueta. Aceptaba la compañía de cualquiera, los dejaba probarla. Ella jamás encontraría a un príncipe en un bar.

Además, esos hace mucho que dejaron de existir.

Sabía que había algo retorcido en ella. Su ferviente deseo de una relación rosa, una que borrara su familia rota. Una que llenara sus deseos imposibles.

 _Ella quería sentir el amor que ve en películas, el que lee en novelas..._

"Es una pasión suave. Una calidez que te protege, la sensación de ser hermosa en los ojos de esa persona especial, Sasuke."

Estaban acostados en la sala de ella. Recostado en su sofá, Sasuke tenía sus manos en su cintura, ella le daba la espalda, su cuerpo contra el de él, relajados. Un sábado de pereza. Ropa regada por la sala, la televisión haciendo eco entre ellos. Una película romántica por la que él no tenía interés.

"Quiero encontrar a la persona que me haga ver estrellas al besarme. Que al tomar mi mano mi corazón palpite."

Su mirada perdida en sus fantasías. Sasuke le miraba receloso, irritado.

No hace una hora él había acelerado su corazón, había hecho que ella suspirara...

Pero eso no era lo que ella quería.

"Quiero-"

"Mi turno." le interrumpió, tomando su barbilla, inclinado su rostro para que se encontrará con el de él, tomando sus labios mientras su otra mano recorría su cadera, su vientre, entre sus piernas.

Cuando sus dedos tuvieron contacto con ella, aún húmeda y caliente, él no tuvo calma. Comenzó a entrar y salir, quería acallar las palabras de ella.

"O-¿otra vez?"

"Las veces que sean necesario para que te des cuenta que lo que buscas jamás vas a encontrar."

"¡Por qué siempre-!" Y antes de que ella pudiera replicar o alejarse, él ya se había movido, levantándose, recargándola a ella contra los cojines, su espalda hacía él, vulnerable y ansiosa.

Sasuke no le advirtió, fue la incomodad de la intrusión dentro de ella, el breve dolor. Un gemido escapó de su boca, y fue seguido de varios iguales, más fuertes y menos controlados. Su cara enterrada en el cojín, tratando de acallar el ruido que salía de su boca. En sus oídos, el pesado respirar de Sasuke, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, los fluidos compartidos, la maldiciones soltadas de él, los ruegos de ella.

"Maldición, deja de hablar estupideces de amor."

"Es lo que quiero. Lo que nec-"

"Lo que necesitas es esto." Una estocada demasiado profunda, rápida, interrumpiendo las palabras, haciéndola soltar quejidos.

Sentía su cuerpos moverse contra él, tratando de seguir un ritmo marcado, difícil, agotador.

Su mano en su cadera era pesada, sentía apretar demasiado. La mano en su pezón estrujaba bruscamente. Su mente hecha trizas, no podía completar una frase, no podía pedirle que parara.

Tampoco quería.

Fue Sasuke, su grito ahogado, frustrado, la señal de que no seguirían. Había golpeado más fuerte dentro de ella, había sentido una calidez, y de nuevo él estaba encima suyo.

"No, no noo-" gimoteaba, había estado tan cerca. Tan cerca de sentir la culminación. Sus manos hormigueaban, su cabeza retumbaba, el clímax se iba de sus manos. "Sasuke-por favor."

Había sido demasiado para él. Habían estado así toda la tarde, poco había descansado. Estaba furioso, frustrado consigo mismo por dejarla incompleta.

Pero él _nunca_ la dejaría así.

Adrenalina nacida de su enojo, tomó sus piernas y las separó, con sus rodillas en el suelo, su lengua probando de sus muslos, Sakura le miró.

Sus ojos negros le aseguraban a los de ella, que terminaría lo que había empezado.

Sasuke no tenía un peculiar gusto por probar sus fluidos, pero ella valía cada acción. El verla retorcerse, sus bellos ojos cerrados, su pecho subiendo y bajando, el sentir su abdomen tensarse bajo su mano, aquella que la retenía de sus movimientos. Como sus dientes mordían su labio inferior, sus manos desesperadas a sujetarse a algo ante cada movimiento de él, de su lengua, su boca succionando, sus dedos acompañando el acto...

¿Por qué Sakura no entendía cuán equivocada estaba en buscar algo tan imposible como el amor?

Y mientras ella gritaba su nombre, al fin dándole ese último orgasmo, Sasuke concordaba con ella: Sakura era mala en el amor. Era un error.

Con sus piernas débiles, volvió hacia ella, sujetándola de los brazos, tratando de recuperar su posición previa al sexo, ella recargó su rostro en el pecho de él, aún demasiado gastados para algo más que cubrirse con una frazada.

Dejando que sus ritmos cardíacos fueran normales, y una vez más, deseando cosas opuestas.

"Simplemente, tienes una idea demasiado sobrevalorada del ' _amor_.'"

Aunque ella no escuchaba, demasiado cansada, adormilada.

Pasó su mano sobre su frente, moviendo los mechones húmedos de su piel. Sentía el suave respirar, y Sasuke de verdad quería mantenerla así. Ahí.

Con él.

* * *

NA: Bueno, creo que gustó esta historia que salió de la nada, hum.. me da pena saber que escribí eso xD


	3. 3

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

* * *

 **Bad at Love**

[3/?]

.

Ella sollozaba, sus brazos tratando de cubrir la patética imagen que no quería que él viera.

"No lo entiendo," se repetía ella. "Él era diferente."

Y lo único que Sasuke podía hacer, era observarla, callado mientras ella desahogaba su frustración. Este no era el lugar o momento para esto, le había reprendido, pero en lugar de calmarse, Sakura continuaba llorando.

"Creí- yo pensé que le importaba."

"¿Cómo le vas a importar a alguien que has conocido en una semana?" Exasperación, como si de una niña hueca se tratara. Sasuke estaba de un humor de perros. Primero porque ella había conseguido a un nuevo tipejo. "¡ _Lo conocí en un café, Sasuke! Es tan lindo y gentil"_ le había dicho toda emocionada. Contándole a detalle la cita improvisada, el intercambio de información, y las caricias dadas luego. Le había dicho todo sin piedad del sentir de él. Demasiado contenta por haber encontrado al ' _indicado_ ', según. Pero a Sasuke le hervía la sangre.

No durarán, se había dicho. Sin importar cuánto ella lo intentara, nunca habría un hombre 'perfecto'.

Y se lo comprobó esa noche.

Sasuke había salido a olvidar su actual dolor de cabeza. Los sitios como este, antros sumidos en el alcohol y multitudes, no eran lo suyo. Pero era el lugar predilecto para encontrar un ligue fácil y un revolcón rápido.

Sakura debía aprender a no llevar a sus citas a tales lugares.

La había encontrado, bailando provocativamente entre una multitud para un imbécil.

Y mientras Sasuke no podía despegar sus ojos de ella, la cita de Sakura pensaba diferente.

"Debes de conocerlo," ella tomaba a Sasuke del brazo, caminando entre la masa de personas, buscando al chico perfecto que le había acompañado.

Sorpresa para ella, pues Sasuke ya lo veía venir, al encontrar a su conquista metiendo la lengua en la boca de otra chica.

Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar, la atención fue atraída y ante la indiferencia de su " _chico caballeroso_ ," Sakura se alejó.

Sasuke la alcanzó un momento después, luego de asegurarse de dejar en el piso al imbécil aquel.

"¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte en el amor?" Estaban afuera del lugar. El aire frío era cruel, las calles bulliciosas, personas ocupadas en sus propias vidas como para mirar a esa chica llorando y a él, tratando de consolarla.

"Es tu culpa," Movió su fleco, despejando la vista de su frente y ojos. Ella seguía llorando, ojos rojos, maquillaje arruinado. Lucía terrible. "Es tu culpa por buscar cosas imposibles. Por ilusionarte con el primer estúpido que te sonríe. No creí que fueras así de superficial."

Sus palabras eran duras, lo contrario de hacerla sentir mejor. Pero Sasuke no quería sentir pena por ella, ni tampoco quería alimentar sus tontas ilusiones diciéndole que ella no era responsable, que habría alguien mejor que ese pobre imbécil al que él acababa de golpear.

"¡No puedes culparme por tratar de ser feliz!" Ahí estaba lo que él quería, esa llamarada de espíritu y furia. Sakura no era débil, pero tenía una sola debilidad, un defecto muy grande-

"Además, ¿qué esperas? ¿Qué acepte lo mínimo de lo que merezco? ¿Qué acepte tu propuesta vacía de una relación? Sabes que estaría mintiendo si dijera que tú eres el indicado para mí."

"Soy tu mejor opción." Fingía seguridad y que no le dolía sus palabras. Porque el defecto más grande de ella, era esto; la poca importancia y valor que le daba a Sasuke.

"Quiero alguien que repare mi alma, que me haga alguien mejor. Que me haga sentir completa. Y tú no eres esa persona, Sasuke."

Él prefería verla así, molesta, irritada e hiriente, en lugar de la víctima y damisela en apuros que no era. Aunque eso le lastimara a él.

* * *

Lo que podría curarla. Reparar su corazón roto, llenar el vacío que una familia disfuncional dejó.

Sakura buscaba un amor verdadero, un amor inquebrantable e incondicional.

Alguien que la amara por el resto de sus días, que le brindará alegría, pasión y buenos momentos.

Quería el amor que las historias le trasmitían. Quería lo opuesto de lo que fue testigo en el matrimonio de sus padres; silencio, soledad, rechazó e indiferencia.

No quería eso.

Seguiría buscando, luciendo lo más bella y perfecta frente a su espejo. Vestidos coloridos, maquillaje perfecto y cabello atractivo.

El amor para los hombre nacía de la vista, y ella tomaba muy enserio esto. Debía gustar, agradar ante el ojo masculino, a pesar de su falta de tamaño de pecho, trataba de resaltar otros dotes. Sus piernas, sus brazos, ropa apretada. Caderas anchas. Sabía que tenía un buen trasero, Sasuke solía halagar eso de ella. Y Sakura sabía cuán difícil era obtener un cumplido de él.

Pero Sasuke la observaba, desde su propia ventana, encerrado en su habitación. Ella paseaba alrededor de su cuarto, apurada en arreglarse.

Sasuke detestaba eso. Como ella usaba sombras con mucho brillo, o demasiado oscuras, robando la atención del incomparable color de sus ojos. Él prefería verla con su cara lavada, pálida con ese toque sonrosado en sus mejillas, natural. Sus labios suaves, sin labiales pegajosos, sin ropa escandalosa.

Inclinó la cabeza, dando una mirada apreciativa a sus caderas y suave contoneo. La exquisita vista de ella en tacones.

Y pensó en ir hasta su casa y tomarla ahí mismo, con la ventana abierta a la vista de cualquiera, obligándola a abandonar sus planes de buscar un nuevo error.

Pero no lo hizo, sino que siguió observándola, decidiendo quedarse ahí, esperando a que ella llegara sola esa noche.

Y apretando los nudillos y conteniendo el impulso de golpear a quien sea que ocupará su cama.

Sólo quedaban ocho meses.

En ocho meses este infierno terminaría.

* * *

NT: Corto, lo sé, pero el siguiente capitulo lo compenzaré :)


	4. 4

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

* * *

 **Bad at Love**

 **[4/?]**

 **.**

 **.**

Debido a una discusión, ella se alejó un poco. Fue cosa de ambos, un acuerdo silencioso de darse espacio para enfriar sus mentes.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Sasuke podría haber sido el primero en dar el paso hacia ella de nuevo, o Sakura sería quien buscará refugio en él ante otra desilusión.

Pero las cosas estaban calmadas. No había desconocidos entrando y saliendo de su casa.

Más ella aún salía de fiesta los fines de semana, o cuando tuviera descanso.

Lo único que parecía diferente era la compañía de una chica que él nunca habían visto.

"¿Quién es ella?" Sasuke se había acercado a Sakura, quien seguía en su patio, luego de despedir a la chica de cabello negro.

Era costumbre de él hacer eso, escabullirse tras de ella y hacerla sobresaltar. Algo que Sakura odiaba.

"Es una amiga." Dijo sin mirarle.

"No la había visto antes."

"Perdón, _mamá_." Girándose en sus talones, comenzó a caminar a su casa."

"Hey," él la tomó del brazo, obligándola por fin a mirarle a la cara.

"¿Qué?" Espetó.

"Sigues molesta porque corrí a tu novio."

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "No."

"¿No?"

"No. Y él no era mi novio."

Pero Sakura sí había estado molesta por la interrupción de Sasuke en su casa cuando ella había estado a punto de besar al chico lindo que había conocido.

No sólo irrumpió en su casa, sino que Sasuke se había sentado entre ellos y besado a Sakura con fuerza, para luego decirle a su compañía que les dejará solos.

Lo que a Sakura le había molestado no fue el beso, sino la confianza y facilidad con la que él creía ella le pertenecía.

Pisando con fuerza, entró a su casa, y dejó cerrar la puerta muy fuerte tras de sí, esperando golpear a su acompañante. Pero Sasuke ya lo veía venir, y la detuvo con su mano.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Creí que no estabas molesta,"

"¡No lo estoy!"

"Entonces, ¿quieres cenar?"

"¡No!" Y cerró con más fuerza.

Tenía hambre, claro que sí, pero sabía que los planes de Sasuke incluían algo más que comida. Y en estos momentos no quería ser débil ante él y perdonarle tan fácil su intrusión.

No quería ser débil ante sus ideales.

* * *

Sasuke fue tan estúpido para pensar que ella había reflexionado y dejado de lado su ilusa creencia de buscar amor. Que al menos se estaba tranquilizando con sus aventuras nocturnas.

Pero descubrió que ella estaba volviéndose más loca cada vez.

No era voyerismo, ni invasión a la privacidad. Él conocía a Sakura desde hace años. Vecinos de casi toda la vida. La ventana de su recámara quedaba justo frente a la de ella. Incontables veces ambos se habían escabullido por ahí para sus encuentros, solían saludarse desde la ventana, y era una acción arraigada de él, en automático mirar hacia su cuarto, esperando verla.

Y en esta ocasión no fue diferente, aunque no esperaba ver _eso_.

Sakura besándose con alguien más. Suave, casi tierno, una mano en la mejilla de su acompañante, mientras la otra enterrándose en ese largo cabello negro.

* * *

A Sakura le agradaba Hinata. Compañera de residencia en el mismo hospital, no la había tratado hasta hace poco. Ella era tímida, callada y muy educada.

Y al convivir más con ella, Sakura necesitaba un hombro en el que desahogarse luego de la actitud que Sasuke estaba tomando últimamente. Abrió su corazón a Hinata, sus penas y sueños. Ella era comprensible, y compartía su anhelo hacia encontrar el amor.

Esto era lo que Sakura necesitaba. Alguien que le comprendiera, no que le juzgara o dañara.

"¡¿Qué eres qué?!" Sobresaltada, Sakura no creía lo que su nueva amiga le confesaba. Hinata adquiría un tono rojo en su cara, apenada de la reacción de Sakura. "Lo siento,"

"Está bien."

Pero no lo estaba. Fue grosera. "Lo siento." Volvió a decir, pero no regresó a su antiguo lugar, su asiento a un lado de Hinata. Caminó hacia su ventana, esperando que un poco de aire fresco pudiera ayudarle a pensar.

No era algo extraño, y Sakura no tenía una opinión negativa hacia la homosexualidad, sólo que no había tenido un amigo cercano con dicha preferencia. O al menos no una chica.

"Si te incomoda, puedo re-"

"No, está bien. Lo siento si te he hecho sentir mal." Se apresuró a decir.

Hinata le sonrió cándidamente. Y Sakura comprobó que en realidad existen personas nobles.

Miró a Hinata, compartiendo su sonrisa, y no pudo evitar pensar que sus ojos eran muy bonitos. Amables, puros, como perlas.

Y fue la leve inclinación, su rostro acercándose al de ella, el olor dulce de su perfume, la suavidad de sus labios, que Sakura notó lo que estaba sucediendo.

Nunca antes había hecho esto.

Pero obtuvo una nueva perspectiva. Con las palabras de Sasuke como eco en su mente, los labios llenos de Hinata, su piel tersa y el cosquilleo en su estómago, tal vez no encontraban amor porque se enfocaba en un sólo aspecto. Tal vez Sasuke tuviera razón y el hombre perfecto no existe.

Tal vez debería ampliar sus horizontes.

Y cuando el beso terminó, al ver a Hinata tan sonrojada, apenada, pidiendo disculpas, Sakura no dijo nada, sólo le ofreció una débil sonrisa.

.

Acompañó a Hinata hasta su puerta, sintiéndose un poco extraña. Se había despedido de ella con un abrazo y una sonrisa. De pie en su puerta, viendo como ella se alejaba al mismo tiempo que el cielo se tornaba naranja y rosáceo.

Soltó un suspiro que no sabía contenía, y sus dedos tocaron lentamente sus labios. Su mente reviviendo el beso de hace unos instantes. No había sido desagradable, había sido tierno y dulce, casi del tipo de beso que ella esperaba sentir.

Pero había algo mal.

Sus labios, aunque redondos y llenos, eran demasiado suaves contra los de ella. Delicados y tímidos. Imposible no comparar el beso de Hinata con el de algún chico. Más aún con los de Sasuke. Inundada de recuerdos sobre él, ella miró hacia su casa, apenas unos metros de distancia de la de ella.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Y fue hasta topar con la puerta que se dio cuenta. Su cuerpo, inconscientemente le había llevado hasta su casa.

¿Debería tocar? ¿Dar la vuelta y regresar?

Había una sensación extraña en ella desde que besó a Hinata en su cuarto. Sentía una pesadez, como culpabilidad en ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Asustada, giró y se topó con él. "No hagas eso," Su mano en su pecho, espantada. "Deja de escabullirte."

"Eres tú quien está demasiado distraída frente a mi puerta." Haciéndola a un lado, abrió y entró.

Estaba hosco, tal vez malhumorado, podía deducir ella, pero al menos no le cerró la puerta en la cara o le dijo que se largara. Entró tras él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Él estaba en la cocina, la puerta del refrigerador abierta, buscando algo.

Sakura se quedó de pie en la entrada de la cocina, incomoda y algo nerviosa.

 _Había una tensión..._

Tal vez fue mala idea venir.

"¿Quieres que cenemos?" Ofreció débilmente ella.

"No."

Mordió su labio, "Supongo que me iré." Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera le miró, y eso fue un golpe para ella.

Sakura apenas si había logrado dar media vuelta, cuando no pudo callarse.

"¡Cuál es tu problema!" Aún no la miraba. Concentrado en rebanar un tomate, como si ella no hubiera dicho una palabra.

 _Sasuke no la ignoraba._ No era algo que él hiciera antes, y esto, el que lo hiciera ahora, le amargaba.

Enojada, caminó hasta él, con sus manos empujó sus hombros, logrando desequilibrarlo.

El gruñido de él le alteró a ella.

"¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema?!" Furioso, le encaró.

Gritó ella, imitando su estado, "¡Tú!"

 _Siempre Sasuke._ El mayor imbécil en la vida de Sakura. El único que podía alterarla, hacerla dudar y rabiar.

"¡Qué mierda Sakura!" la empujó, tratando de tomar cualquier papel o toalla para limpiar la herida. Había estado usando un cuchillo y había herido su mano.

"¿Por qué no te vas?" Sabía que él estaba conteniendo su furia, era algo palpable, y ella casi podía jurar haber visto sus ojos tornarse rojos. Y aunque por dentro ella temía a lo que pudiera pasar, no un ataque físico, pero no cedería. No.

"Eres tú quien siempre me pide quedarme, quien arruina mis citas o te regocijas de mis desilusiones. Quien espera cuál buitre, a que yo esté dolida y desesperada. ¡Deja de juzgarme!"

"Has sido tú quien ha venido ahora, quien siempre regresa. ¡Por qué me haces sonar como un bastardo cuando eres _tú_ quien acepta gustosa cualquier caricia! Deja de hacerte la víctima, afronta tu asquerosa realidad y dejar de ser una zorra."

La bofetada fue repentina. Un golpe que ella jamás había dado a Sasuke. Su mano se sentía hinchada, caliente y dolía un demonio.

"Eres un maldito. Yo nunca estaré contigo." Podía ver su mandíbula apretada, sus puños causando más sangre en su mano y sentir el aura de peligro, como su respiración era difícil.

 **Sasuke no era el indicado.**

 _Él era peligro._

Y cuando se abalanzó contra ella, que su espalda golpeó un estante, Sakura se preparó para el golpe.

Pero _este_ era Sasuke.

Aquel que le enseñó que su cuerpo podía desear cosas diferentes a lo que su corazón quería. Quién había marcado su piel y le había mostrado un cielo rojo.

El que le daba una opción chocante a sus ideales, pero que aún no era suficiente para ella.

"Mi problema es," él retomó su pregunta anterior. Sakura sentía algo pegajoso y caliente en la mejilla que él sujetaba; sangre. "Que _tú_ seas una idiota ilusa. ¿Tan desesperada de afecto estás? ¿Tanto como para dejar que cualquiera tenga tu cuerpo y rompa tú corazón?"

"Como si yo te importara. Para ti no soy más que un trofeo."

Su sonrisa de lado, más una mueca, sardónica y cruel, lograba encajar agujas en el pecho de ella.

"Y aun así, aquí estás."

Calculador, frío, cruel, Sasuke era lo que ella no quería.

Ella no sabía que contestar a eso. Pues había sido su cuerpo quien anhelaba su toque. Su mente era juiciosa y especulativa en cuanto él, pero su cuerpo nunca podía estar satisfecho. Siempre fue así, recelosa de lo que _sólo él_ podía lograr en ella. Arruinarla, romperla.

Sasuke era todo lo que Sakura no quería.

Pero cuando sus cuerpos estaban juntos,-

"¿Sin nada que decir?" Su otra mano cerca de su cuello, su tono duro y crítico, la desdeña de sus ojos en ella, como si Sakura fuera la peor basura ante él.

Sasuke jamás la había visto de ese modo.

"Suéltame."

"¿Para qué? ¿Para qué llores en los brazos de tu _'amiga'?_ "

Sakura abrió los ojos, alarmada por su implicación "Oh, acúsame de voyerismo, pero es imposible no seguir observando cuando tienes la lengua en la boca de otra chica. Dime," su aliento en su cara, su cuerpo pegándose al de ella, su corazón errático y la necesidad creciendo en ella. "Podemos invitarla, tiene un cuerpo excelente, incluso mejor que el tuyo."

Como agujas clavándose en ella.

"Eres un asqueroso." Trató de empujarlo, pero la mano en su mejilla comenzó a apretar.

"Que te quede claro," ya no ocultaba el enojo, la ira predominaba en él. Y cuando su mano bajó a su trasero, apretando, haciéndola chocar con él, sabía lo que sucedería. "Que _sólo_ _yo_ puedo hacerte rogar y llorar." Puntualizando, su mano acaricio la piel bajo su blusa. Y cuando sus labios estaban a nada de tocar los de ella, Sakura no pudo evitar,

"Hah, así que de esto se trata."

Ella rió sin gracia alguna, irritándolo más. "El gran Sasuke Uchiha siente su ego herido porque no puede mantener a una simple chica en su cama." La mano en su mejilla comenzó a apretar más, pero eso a Sakura no le detuvo. Su mano acariciando su cabello, sus ojos mostrándose amables, y una sonrisa de empatía en ella. No había nada de inocencia. "Te arde que prefiera los labios de una mujer, que correr a ti, ¿cierto?"

"Sakura-"advirtió.

"¿Qué ya no eres lo suficiente para complacerme? ¿Qué es, Sasuke-kun?"

 _Todo._

Él puede lidiar con tipejos, sabiendo que ella accedería a él tarde o temprano. Pero si Sakura decidía que un hombre ya no era lo que quería...

"Heh, eso no es cierto." La mano en su mejilla cayó, el espacio entre sus cuerpos creció, y Sakura empezó a creer que ya no estaba llevando la voz cantante.

La mano que tenía en su cadera se posó en su hombro, retirándola del estante.

"Te quedan seis meses, Sakura."

Dejándola ahí de pie, Sasuke salió de la cocina, subiendo a su recámara. Sintiendo toda la impotencia y ganas de regresar y tomarla en su cocina como muchas otras veces, que ella dijera que como _él_ jamás habrá alguien.

Pero no debía, sus emociones estaban muy alteradas, y temía ir y rogarle le dejara amarla. No soportaría otro rechazo de ella.

* * *

NA: ¡Celebrando el miércoles de Gaiden! (aunque sea jueves) :v


	5. 5

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

NA: Corrección se hará después.

* * *

 **Bad at Love  
** [5]

.

Tres semanas sin verlo. Sin cruzar palabra y sin poder evitar pensar en él.  
La discusión en casa de Sasuke terminó ahí, y algo dentro de Sakura le decía que ellos también.

.

Pero Sasuke estaba ahora ahí frente a ella, en su habitación.  
Sakura ni siquiera le preguntó cómo había entrado, la ventana abierta y años de práctica eran suficiente respuesta para saber.  
Ella se sentía perdida, no sabiendo si esperar un ataque o una charla. Además, el verlo dentro de su habitación era un tanto extraño. ¿Hace cuanto que él no había estado ahí? Sasuke siempre se rehusaba a entrar ahí.  
Y Sakura sabía, que mucho de eso se debía al repudio que él sentía al saber que otros han estado en la cama de ella.

Pero ahí estaba Sasuke, de pie junto a su cama, observando los cambios en su habitación, los cuadros en la pared, las fotografías en su escritorio, la pila de libros y notas en un estante. Luego a ella.  
Intensamente.  
"¿Necesitabas algo?" No pudo evitar la molestia en su voz, pero las cosas estaban inquietas entre ellos.  
"Quería verte."  
Ella no esperaba esa respuesta tan simple. O que él quisiera verla.  
"Sasuke, no-"  
Él caminó hasta ella y Sakura sólo supo retroceder. Estiró su brazo, extendió su palma, le advirtió no continuar con su caminar. _Cuando Sasuke estaba cerca de ella, Sakura-_  
"Te necesito." Entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, la acercó hacia él.  
Sus labios tan cerca de los de ella. Más de un mes sin sentirlos en su cuerpo, una tortuosa espera. Su aliento en sus mejillas, el calor extendiéndose.  
- _Cuando Sasuke estaba cerca de Sakura, ella se perdía en él._  
Y mientras ambos se encaminaban a la cama, desprendiéndose de sus ropas con urgencia y torpeza, sin dejar de tocarse, lo único que importaba era esto, querían estar unidos.  
..

Había algo en este acto. Pues cuando Sasuke se colocó sobre ella, los besos que repartió en su cuerpo no eran lentos, sino desesperados. Insistentes. Sus dedos no eran bruscos, pero la sujetaban con fuerza, sus caricias no eran traviesas, estas querían marcarla.  
Le recordaba a su primera vez. Inexpertos, acalorados y desesperados. Como a pesar de no saber que hacía, Sasuke era necio e impulsivo, queriendo más de ella. Como si esa primera vez fuera a ser la última. _Como si está vez fuera la última._  
Pero Sakura descartó esa idea. Este era Sasuke, quien siempre estaba a su lado y la esperaba con remarques groseros y sonrisas poco frecuentes pero irresistibles.

Además, aun quedaban cinco meses.  
Él no la dejaría hasta que ella se lo pidiera.

Y teniéndolo ahí, su boca insistente en la de ella, sus dedos penetrándola con desenfreno, su frente junto a la de ella y susurrando promesas y futuros concretos en su oído, Sakura sentía la seguridad de tenerlo para ella.

* * *

Ella era hermosa. Voz cantarina, cuerpo con curvas irresistibles, lista y divertida, cabello singular y ojos atrayentes.  
Desde una edad temprana, Sasuke sabía que Sakura Haruno sería de él. Y si Sasuke fuera igual de iluso que ella, usaría la palabra _amor_ , para describir este sentimiento que ella creaba en él.  
"Creí que íbamos a comer..." ella hizo berrinche, como una niña, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, la chaqueta de Sasuke en su cuerpo, apenas era suficiente para protegerla del frío. "¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí?"  
"Comer."  
Sasuke no podía evitar mirarla de reojo. Atento a cualquier cambio de su cuerpo, a todo desde sus piernas hasta al mohín en sus labios y el temblor en su cuerpo.  
"Debiste avisarme que saldríamos." Volvió a quejarse. "Al menos así me hubiera arreglado un poco."  
Y es que era domingo a medio día, y a pesar de eso, septiembre y la lluvia eran el escenario perfecto para quedarse en casa todo el día.  
Sasuke había aparecido en su puerta, pidiéndole acompañarlo a comer.  
Sakura seguía en pijama, una jersey gris enorme en ella, cabello en un moño alto, y cara completamente limpia.  
Fue la sensación de calidez y compañía de él que la convenció a subir a su carro.  
.

El trayecto fue rápido, compraron comida y el regreso fue uno sin incidentes.  
"No puedes esperar a llegar, ¿eh?" Se había burlado él cuando ella comenzó a comer en el carro.  
"Caliente sabe mejor."  
"Apuesto a que sí." Doble sentido. Avergonzada, metió en la boca de Sasuke las patatas fritas que ella intentaba comer, haciéndola reír a ella.  
"¿Quiere más?"  
"Prefiero esperar."  
"Vamos, di _'aaah'_ , y mientras su ofrecimiento era juguetón, fue cuando Sasuke abrió su boca, y ella le dio un beso rápido, que algo hizo _click_ entre ellos.  
Sorprendía por su propia acción, inocente que dejó la sensación de algo más intimo, Sakura sólo atinó a bromear, tratando de desviar la atención de este _algo_ que estaba cambiando.  
Y ambos lo sabían.

* * *

Pero era difícil hacer de lado e ignorar el cambio en la atmósfera. Desde que ellos habían discutido, las cosas no eran igual. Ya no se sentían como amigos con derechos. Porque desde que Sasuke apareció en su habitación y le hizo tocar las nubes de una manera no antes hecha, que sus pensamientos empezaban a dibujar otro tipo de anhelo.

Donde antes la resolución de Sakura era estable, la negación de ser más que sexo con Sasuke empezaba a debilitarse.  
Sakura se sentía confundida.  
Porque ella quería un amor puro y cálido, alguien quien le amara y llenara el vacío en su corazón.

Pero ahora, estaba en la habitación de Sasuke, acurrucada en la cama de él, recargando su cabeza en su pecho, viendo una película mientras la lluvia caía. La mano de Sasuke insistente en su cadera, sus dedos tocando la piel disponible, su cara cerca de su cabeza, su nariz acariciaba su frente de vez en cuando, y aunque el clima ese día era uno muy helado, ella no llegaba a sentirlo.  
En su estómago un nerviosismo se estaba instalando. Una ansiedad, una idea.  
¿Qué era esta expectación en el aire?  
Su corazón empezó a latir, su boca repentinamente se sentía muy seca.  
 _Tal vez... tal vez...-_

"Saldré." Ella tuvo que mirarlo, pensando haber imaginado que él habló.  
"¿Con este clima?"  
Su mirada fija en la televisión, ella en cambio miraba su rostro. Rasgos perfectos, textura suave y ojos increíblemente oscuros.  
"Mi padre me ha ofrecido pagar unos cursos extra. Serán un buen atractivo en mi currículum. Serán tres meses."  
Y Sakura lo entendió.  
"Será-"  
"Estaré fuera del país." Ahora él la miraba a la cara, buscando por algún cambio en ella. Sakura sabía que él podía ver la confusión en su rostro, de hecho, Sasuke podía leer todas sus emociones y pensamientos con sólo verla a los ojos.  
¿Qué veía ahora? ¿Porque sus ojos negros lucían inquietos?  
"Supongo que hablaremos por Skype."  
"Sakura." Ella giró su rostro, fingiendo prestará atención a la película.  
"Espero un obsequio. Nada de llaveros."  
Podía sentir su mirada en ella, pero no quiso enfrentarlo.

Aún quedaba tiempo. Aún había meses por delante, y esto era lo mejor. Mantener distancia entre ellos para reacomodar sus ideas y deshacerse de emociones inquietantes en ella.

Porque Sasuke era alguien peligroso para Sakura. Él tenía control sobre su cuerpo, y estaba comenzando a nublar su mente y hacer latir más fuerte a su corazón– otra vez.  
Y Sakura no quería eso.

* * *

NA: Lamento no haber subido, responsabilidades de adulto además que la gripe me ocuparon esta semana. El consuelo que tengo es que, aunque no he publicado muy seguido, si estoy escribiendo cada que puedo. Al menos Bad at Love tendrá más de ocho capítulos (que era lo que yo quería.) yay!


	6. 6

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

* * *

 **Bad at Love  
** [6/?]

.

.

Invierno era la estación que más odiaba. Un frío cruel que se pegaba a sus huesos y no le dejaba dormir. Lluvias constantes que interrumpía el servicio eléctrico. Nieve amontonándose en su puerta, evitando poder abrir su ventana. Aunque usara guantes, sus dedos se sentían tiesos, odiaba no poder salir de su casa.

Nunca había aborrecido un diciembre como este.

Pero esto se debía a que siempre podía pasar el rato con Sasuke, en la habitación de él, arropados en una montaña de cobijas, tomando bebidas calientes.

En cambio, estaba encerrada en su propia habitación, mirando el descolorido techo, sintiendo la incomodidad en su estómago al pensar en Sasuke.

Este par de meses habían sido solitarios, sin su constante presencia. Sakura añoraba ver la ventana de su habitación abierta, verlo en el porche, compartir comidas y discutir.

Sabía el porqué de esta dependencia, pero no era amor.

Amor no te hace sentir desesperación o enojo, amor no te hace doler el pecho, o sentir posesividad.

Sasuke era algo diferente a amor.

Pero Sakura no estaba segura de qué.

Extrañaba sus caricias. Sentirlo dentro de ella y sus besos en su frente. Sus manos bruscas en su piel, y los suspiros en su cuello.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tratando de hacer de lado esos pensamientos que día tras día le estaban acompañando.

Este era otro motivo por el que odiaba este clima. Recluida en su cuarto, evitando salir, evitándole deshacerse de estas necesidades corporales.

Pero su mente era traicionera, al cerrar sus ojos, podía verlo a él claramente ahí. Sobre ella. Sus ojos siempre fríos y calmados, con ella se mostraban diferentes. Como si el negro profundo contenía lava, una chispa de rojo que Sakura llegaba a ver. Como estos se enfocaban en ella, grabando cada parte expuesta, como si para él no hubiera algo más bello que ella, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera y temiera olvidar su aspecto.

¿Qué había de grandioso en ella para que él insistiera?

Un chico como Sasuke valía más que alguien como Sakura, perdida y rota.

Y aun así, sus manos fuertes siempre se entrelazaban con las de ella, su boca fina expresaba con movimientos lo que ninguno de ellos quería articular. Sus manos posesivas y a veces crueles se ceñían a ella, queriendo mantenerla con él por siempre.

Sakura sentía su ritmo acelerar al embocar esto, e inevitablemente su mano acaricio su vientre, jugando con el elástico de su pijama. Su otra mano estaba en su labio, apenas tocando, recordando la última vez que estuvieron juntos, la intensidad y calor que él siempre le brindaba. Cómo está sequía podría desaparecer al tenerlo a él entre ella.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke se fue, Sakura trató de refugiarse en Hinata.

Había compartido más besos, alguna caricia sobre la ropa, pero nada más.

Sakura no podía dejar de comparar el tamaño de sus manos con las de _alguien_ más, el tacto de _sus_ labios y la delicadeza de ella.

No era lo que Sakura quería. Estás constantes comparaciones y tener en la mente a _alguien_ en específico.

Y eso estaba mal.

Hinata le hacía sentir cariño, dulzura. Cada que la tímida chica sonreía, Sakura sentía calidez dentro de ella...

Pero esto **_no_ **era suficiente.

Y Hinata lo entendió sin ella decirlo.

 _"Lo siento,"_ porque Sakura sentía que había jugado con ella. Aunque nunca hubo más.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le sucedía esto?_

Ante cualquier chico, las mariposas dentro de ella aleteaban, las sonrisas que obtenían eran brillantes, llegó a sentir deseo... pero nunca nadie le hizo sentir completa.

Algo debía estar mal con ella.

¿Que si era _Sakura_ quién no podía sentir el amor?

 _No quería eso._

 ** _No quería esto._**

Este vacío y falta de colores en su vida.

Acostada boca arriba, encerrada en su habitación, ignorando a su madre y esperando la llegada de su único constante.

No quería vivir así para siempre. _Sola, fría, vacía._

Y sus labios le traicionaron, porque,

 _"Sasuke."_

Salió de ellos. Con su mano en su pecho, su corazón no se sentía.

Tres meses.

Había sido el límite, pero sentía que ya no esperaría hasta marzo para decirle-

* * *

Su regreso era uno que esperaba con ansias, en su mente planeando _cómo_ recibirlo, _que_ decirle.

Y tan sólo imaginar eso, la cara que _él_ pondría, la abrazaría, la besaría, sonreiría...

Una simple imagen mental era capaz de provocar estas mariposas en su estómago.

 _Llega ya_ , pensaba.

Tanto había sido su anhelo, qué Sakura pasó cuánto día libre en su casa, mirando constantemente hacía la de él. Incluso los gritos de su madre tras la puerta eran un eco de fondo en la mente de Sakura, mientras memorias llenaban su alma.

El repiqueteo de su corazón, ese que siempre estuvo ahí, la ligera sonrisa que sentía en ella, la expectativa que por mucho acalló y enterró.

Sólo por él.

Se sentía como la primera vez que Sasuke la beso. La primera caricia que le había dado, cuando sus ojos siempre indiferentes se tornaban cálidos y amables al verla junto a él.

Esto era lo que mucho tiempo Sakura había ignorado.

Escuchó un ruido de lejos, sus oídos agudos cuando se trataba de aquella parte de la casa. Saltando, comprobó ver un auto fuera de su casa, y como la luz de su cuarto se encendía tras las cortinas.

* * *

El ingresar a su habitación desde el árbol en pleno invierno no fue exactamente pan comido, pero aunque una rama rasgó su chaqueta, y le dejó una ligera marca roja en la mejilla, no se compara con el dolor que sintió en su pecho cuando encontró a una mujer en la habitación de Sasuke.

Nunca la había visto, y ciertamente no era una visita social, no del tipo inocente, pues incluso ella sabía que una chica semi desnuda en la cama de un chico a media noche no era para tomar el té.

No por nada Sakura había decidido recibirle de la misma forma.

Y aunque Sasuke no estaba ahí cuando ella, Sakura, entró, los gritos de la pelirroja hicieron que Sasuke ingresara enseguida. Sin más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura, cabello mojado por la ducha y sorprendido de encontrar a Sakura ahí, Sasuke estaba en el mismo lugar que ella después de más de dos meses sin verlo. Luego de semanas de esperar esto.

 ** _Pero no así._**

Su estado, la chica en su cama y la mirada de preocupación en su cara eran suficientes.

Sakura casi... _casi-_

Pero aquel pequeño atisbo de posibilidad y esperanza entre ellos se fue por la ventana.

En su lugar, igual que aquel rasguño en su mejilla, esto debía de ser una herida superficial, a pesar de que esta decepción le estaba marcando más que la piel.

* * *

¡Hola! No subía esta historia porque el capítulo anterior no pareció relevante para mis lectores, digo porque solo recibí dos comentarios…

También porque estoy trabajando, y estoy tomando clases los viernes y sábados… [no quiero ser adulto T.T]

PD. No sé como va a terminar esta historia.


	7. 7

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

NA: Surprise! Lo cierto que es no quería subir, pero gracias a que alguien adivinó un spoiler, aquí esta Bad at Love.

* * *

 **Bad at Love  
** [7/?]

.

.

Había bajado por las escaleras principales, haciendo caso omiso del llamado de Sasuke, caminando tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.

No lloraría, no hablaría, no reconocería su existencia. Sólo necesitaba su cama, su cobija, y volver a encerrarse en su búsqueda y necesidad del amor verdadero.

"Qué pares." Su mano, siempre fuerte y brusca se cerró en su brazo, lastimándola, obligándola a detenerse. Girándola, encarándole, Sasuke estaba exaltado. Sakura apretaba su boca, sus ojos dolían, temía parpadear y dejar salir las lágrimas que sentía atoradas en su garganta.

"No es lo que piensas." Sus ojos buscaban con desesperación los de ella, que se mantenían fijos sobre su hombro.

Sakura se mantenía en silencio, ausente de él, a él, que quiso abrazar y besar por tantos largos días.

"Sakura, mírame." Y cuando ella levantó su vista, Sasuke miró sus ojos, el verde que tanto le gustaba, brillante, cálido, ahora rodeado de rojo. Lagrimas que ella no dejaba escapar, rencor y dolor en ellos. Sakura nunca le había dado una mirada de tanto desprecio como esa.

"Con quien te acuestes no es algo que me importa."

No era cierto.

Está no era como las veces anteriores, esta noche ella había decidido que-

"Al fin de cuentas, tú y yo no somos nada."

Tiró de su brazo, retirándose de él, y continuó su camino.

Y ante las nulas peticiones de él para que se detuviera, del silencio que pesaba alrededor, de que cada segundo y pisada dolía de tal manera, Sakura salió de esa casa.

* * *

Al momento de estar en la seguridad de su cuarto, con la puerta cerrada y seguro, igual las ventanas, juntando las cortinas y tapando al mundo de verla.

Un grito ahogado, como un animal ahogado, herido, una rabia alimentada por la humillación, el dolor de un corazón roto, sus manos se fueron a cualquier cosa a su alcance, lanzando, rompiendo, tratando de hacerle pagar a _él_ , queriendo lastimarlo a _él_. Pero Sasuke no estaba, y Sakura sentía su estómago arder y su cabeza dolía, las lágrimas ya no se detenían, y no sabía que le lastimaba más. ¿Su corazón roto? ¿Qué se volvió a ilusionar con la persona que no debía?

..

En las penumbras de su habitación, reflejo de cómo su corazón se sentía.

Los libros de su estante caídos, el espejo de su puerta roto, maquillaje y cualquier objeto cercano tirado en el suelo, sus puños en el suelo, y sus lágrimas corriendo sus mejillas.

 _Esto no era amor._

Este sentimiento tan retorcido y doloroso.

El sentir su alma desgarrarse, un nudo en la garganta, y sollozos incontrolables,

 **Esto que ha sentido por Sasuke no podía ser amor. No debía serlo.**

* * *

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

Karin, sin tacto, preguntó a Sasuke, quien había regresado a su habitación. Estaba de pie cerca a la ventana, mirando hacia la casa de lado.

"¿Quién era ella?"

"Nadie." Con voz apenas audible. Pero Karin era lista, su mente aguda e instinto le decía que Sasuke se contenía, estaba mintiendo.

"¿Es ella la chica que quieres?"

Sasuke como siempre no respondió, pero la tensión en su postura y el ceño fruncido en su rostro fueron respuestas suficientes para Karin.

Y era un golpe para ella, el acertar en esto. Karin ya predecía, que alguien como él tendría a alguien especial.

Cuando Karin conoció a Sasuke, había decidido que él era lo que ella quería. Tan guapo, inteligente, centrado. Y poca atención le prestó a la constante indiferencia y declinaciones que él tenía sobre las mujeres que se le acercaban.

Sasuke era distante, pero educado con ella.

Karin había dicho que quería visitar a sus parientes cerca de Konoha, y le pidió hospedaje a Sasuke sólo por un par de días.

"Sólo dos días, luego me iré, por favor."

Y aunque Karin había convivido por poco tiempo con Sasuke, sabía que él, a pesar de su dura y fría apariencia, era alguien bueno, y no podría ignorar la petición de ayuda que ella le hacía. Habían estado juntos en el curso de preparamiento, y de inmediato ella estuvo alrededor de él.

Pero por mucho que Karin insistiera y fuera directa, Sasuke se negaba a ella.

 _Insolente,_ pensó ella al principio.

Pero conforme los días, Karin entendió que no era algo malo en ella, no era rechazo a su belleza, era ante cualquiera.

Karin lo observaba, sus modos, sus expresiones y como su atención solía estar en su celular, cuando ella trató de echar un vistazo, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un borrón rosa, antes de que el bloqueara su celular.

Su mirada oscura parecía perdida cuando contemplaba los atardeceres, y a veces, Karin podía ver cómo sus labios se movían en una silenciosa plegaria, una palabra, tres sílabas.

 _La situación era que...-_

"No fue nada." Sasuke espetó, ella veía que él estaba indeciso, tal vez entre azotar la puerta de su cuarto, o ir tras esa chica.

Karin lo observaba, tenso, molesto, cansado. Ni siquiera mirándola a ella, o a su alrededor, sólo su vista hacia la ventana de la otra casa, contemplando algo.

 _¿Qué era?_ Con la luz en el cuarto, el silencio pesado, Karin miró hacia la misma dirección que él; una habitación oscura, juraría haber escuchado algo romperse, miró de nuevo hacía Sasuke, mandíbula apretada y manos en puños, luego, girando sobre sus talones, sin ver a Karin una sola vez o decir una palabra, salió de la habitación, dejando tras de sí una gran tensión.

Karin se sentó en la cama, meditando lo que había sucedido, cavilando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró hacia la izquierda, hacia nada en concreto hasta que sus ojos se agrandaron.

Era una fotografía en el escritorio, tres adolescentes. Una versión muy joven de Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido, un rubio haciendo gestos, a este Karin lo conocía, y en medio de ellos, sujetando las manos de ambos chicos, la pelirosa que acababa de salir de esa casa.

 _-No era un tal vez, la situación era que Sasuke tenía a alguien más ocupando su corazón y su mente._

Karin comprendió, que lo que acababa de pasar se había convertido en un problema para Sasuke.

.

* * *

No, Sasuke no hizo nada con Karin.[Siéntanse mal por pensar lo peor de él.]

pd. Si consigo el nuevo album de mi amor (aka Demi) actualizo para celebrar. wuu!


	8. 8

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

 **NA:** _Nada interesante, sólo relleno. Corrección y edición se hará luego. Ahorita ando zombie._

* * *

 **Bad at Love  
** [8/?]

.

.

"¡Sakura! ¡Baja de inmediato, llevas ahí toda la mañana!"

 _¡Cállate!_ Quería gritar. De toda su vida, está era la primera vez que de verdad quería que su madre le dejará sola.

¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?

Sólo enterró su cara más profundo entre las cobijas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y odiando cada maldita imagen mental que le recordaba a él.

Esto era lo que siempre trató de evitar; que Sasuke volviera a tener su corazón en sus manos y lo dejara caer.

Pero no estaba todo perdido, ella no le había dicho nada, ella no se había humillado frente a él y esa chica.  
Entonces, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Esto no era ella.

Sakura se sentía tan poca cosa cuando cualquier chico le engañaba, le usaba o le insultaba, pero no como esto.

Una vez más, Sasuke tenía una escala diferente a los demás. Afectaba su cuerpo, jugaba con su mente y su corazón.

Sasuke siempre fue peligro para ella. Desde el momento que ella entendió está emoción llamada amor, su anhelo por ella, pero sobre todo, cuando descubrió que era Sasuke quien provocaba mariposas y sonrojos en ella.

Sakura había sido una niña inocente, creyendo que el amor de verdad existía, y que la persona indicada era él. Pero,

 _"Sasuke y yo nos besamos."_

 _Cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Ino, Sakura detuvo su andar, creyendo haber escuchado mal, un juego de su mente. Cuando miró confundida y muda a Ino, y que está a su vez, miraba desinteresada a sus uñas, que sus palabras hicieron eco. Ella sintió un quiebre, debió ser su corazón._

 _Sakura intento de nuevo, tal vez malentendió, porque de ninguna manera Ino y Sasuke podrían haberse besado._

 _"Te refieres a- tú lo besaste."_

 _"Hmp, fue más algo mutuo, ¿sabes?" La forma en que movió su cabello sobre su hombro, luego sus ojos atentos a la cara de Sakura._

 _Mientras que ella, seguía incrédula._

¿Qué clase de amiga hacía eso y lo contaba sin emoción alguna?

 _Entre ellas siempre hubo una rivalidad por Sasuke, pero Sakura creía eso había quedado en la escuela elemental, ahora en la escuela media, donde Sasuke pasaba más tiempo con Sakura, ella había creído..._

 _El momento del shock se disipó, la incredulidad, el dolor y enojo empezó a brillar en ella._

 _"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"_

 _"No me parece justo que sigas con tus ilusiones. Soy tu amiga, no deberías pensar en él como-"_

 _Sus motivos, sus palabras que trataban de justificar, de darle la razón, eran eco contra la cabeza de Sakura._

.

Tenía quince años, y su primer amor se marchitó con las palabras crueles de quien consideraba su mejor amiga.

* * *

 _Su familia era una común, ambos padres trabajaban, ella era hija única y constantemente estaba sola._

 _Su casa siempre pareciendo enorme, vacía y fría. Sus únicas fuentes de luz y calor eran sus amigos, Ino quien le había ayudado a ser más extrovertida, Naruto quien alegraba sus días y Sasuke quien le brindaba calidez y seguridad._

 _A Sakura no le importaba que sus padres no se hablaran cada vez más, no le importaba pasar días solitarios si podía ver a sus amigos._

 _Pero Ino besó a Sasuke, y Sakura nunca pudo recuperarse de eso._

* * *

Ese fue el punto de partida. Lo que inició su mala suerte en el romance, donde ella decidió que quería un amor verdadero y perfecto. No uno unilateral. No uno que le lastimara.

 _Pero era una chica, y el daño que le había provocado saber que su_ "mejor amiga" _había hecho eso, sembró una pequeña semilla de rencor y enojo._

 _No confrontó a Sasuke, al fin y al cabo no había una relación entre ellos más allá que amistad. Dejó de hablarle a Ino, y eso había sido bastante difícil, pero el recelo y frustración eran demasiados para seguir con ella._

 _Creía haber tenido una amistad perfecta y un amor que pronto se podría realizar, había dado por hecho eso._

 _._

 _Pero mientras miraba a Sasuke de lejos, en el patio de la escuela, de pie, indiferente frente a otra chica que trataba de confesarse a él, fue así que el dolor volvía a instalarse, inseguridad y un sabor amargo._

 _Si Sakura se hubiera confesado antes..._ ¿habría sido rechazada igual que esa chica?

 _Movió su mirada hacia otro lugar, fijando su vista hacia cualquier cosa, lo que sea mientras no fuera Sasuke._

 _Sakura decidió que no esperaría por él._

 _Pero la soledad estaba haciendo más grande el hueco dentro de ella que debía llenar._

* * *

 _Fue mientras se dejaba besar por un chico de un grado mayor, justo en el patio de la escuela, con personas alrededor, que Sakura decidió buscaría a su verdadero amor._

 _Pero mientras trataba de encontrar a esa persona especial, ella debía ser perseverante._

 _Y de paso, hacerse sentir mejor._

 _Levantó la vista, mirando hacia los salones, y pudo divisar a Sasuke observarla con una emoción tan fuerte, que Sakura sólo sintió un aumento en su ego._

 _Eso le había molestado a él, incluso dolido. Y mientras el rencor por lo que él había hecho no se había ido del todo, era obvio que hacer esto era una situación de ganar para ella._

* * *

 _Ese día fue el primero en el que él entró a su habitación por la ventana. De niños solían trepar el árbol, pero nunca lo habían usado como escalera para entrar a sus habitaciones._

 _Sakura había estado cepillando su cabello, insistente en dejarlo sedoso, cuando escuchó el caer de algo. Levantando la vista, viendo por su espejo, Sasuke estaba detrás de ella._

 _Imperturbable, con la manos en los bolsillos y sus ojos conectándose con los de ella._

 _No estaba la emoción oscura que él había mostrado en la escuela._

 _"¿Qué haces aquí?" Porque incluso esto era algo impensable._

 _Sasuke se encogió en hombros, moviéndose para estar frente a ella. Recargándose en su tocador, mirando hacia las manos de ella, que aún sostenían con fuerza su cepillo._

 _Sasuke siempre supo cuán nerviosa Sakura era en su presencia, demasiado consciente de él, de ella, y aun así, paciente, esperando por a que él diera el primer paso._

Si era así, ¿por qué ella besó a alguien más?

 _Sasuke trataba de controlarse, cierto era que quería explotar ante ella, pero así no era él. Él era callado, indiferente ante cualquier,_ pero Sakura...

 _"¿Sasuke?"_

 _Su nombre saliendo de sus labios lo despertó de su ensimismamiento._

 _Y había muchas cosas que él quería decir, pero Sasuke no consideraba gastar sus palabras si podía demostrarlo._

 _Se inclinó hacia Sakura y tocó sus labios con los de ella._

 _El beso fue breve, sólo la presión de sus labios con los de ella. Y en la mente de Sakura, el recuerdo de ese día más temprano, cuando Sasori le besó con fuerza y movimientos que ella no podía alcanzar, humedad y disgusto, todo eso palidecía con el suave beso de Sasuke._

Era tímido, inexperto,-

 _Sakura sólo abrió más lo ojos, atacada por una idea que no había considerado. Pero Ino le había dicho que-_

¿Por qué hiciste eso? _, pensó ella, más aún no podía articular palabra. Aun así, este era Sasuke, quien la conocía de años y tenía la capacidad de entender lo que su mirada expresaba._

 _"No le des importancia," giró su rostro, mirando hacia la puerta tras de Sakura. Sus orejas estaban rojas. "Es mejor que evites exhibirte en público."_

Es mejor que evites besar a alguien más.

 _Usualmente, ella se habría sentido molesta por su tono, presuntuoso, como si le hiciera un favor, pero Sakura seguía sorprendida._

 _Había esperado por tanto tiempo su primer beso, pero Sasuke no había sido quien se lo diera._

 _En cambio, ahora él entraba a su casa y le robaba un beso, todo por... ¿celos?_ No _, Sakura pensó._

 _Rompiendo su cabeza para encontrar una razón, la respuesta que obtuvo sólo le confundió;_

Posesividad. _Él no quería que ella fijará su mirada en alguien más._

 _._

* * *

 _Entonces, Andreafenix tenía razón, era Ino quien besó a Sasuke. No quise decir antes por no hacer spoiler, pero meh. Hace como dos semanas que tenía este capitulo, pero la flojera me ganaba._

Espero actualizar pronto.


	9. 9

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

 **NA** : Flashback y presente. Espero no confundir.

* * *

 **Bad at Love  
** [9/?]

.

 _No fue su primer beso, pero fue con Sasuke que ella aprendió a besar._

 _"Evita exhibirte en público," eso dijo él._

 _Por instantes, Sakura creyó que ese beso era la proclamación del amor de él hacia ella, de una disculpa por lo que había sucedido con Ino._

 _Claro que, costumbre era que Sakura se equivocara._

 _Ella esperaba un cambio en su actitud, esperaba citas y tomar su mano. Que él le mirara con un amor incondicional y le dijera todo lo que ella quería escuchar. Eso era romance, suavidad, corazones palpitantes y sonrisas llenas de amor._

 _En cambio, obtenían besos fugaces protegidos en las sombras de su habitación, de un salón solitario o una calle desierta._

 _En la escuela Sasuke le trataba como si nada sucediera. Compartían el almuerzo con Naruto, pasaban horas haciendo deberes en la biblioteca, y en ocasiones un rápido rozar de brazos._

 _No podía evitarlo, Sakura se sentía decepcionada, recelosa. Emociones oscuras que nunca sintió hacia Sasuke._

No es justo. _Él actuaba como si nada, mientras ella se echaba a perder por dentro. Si Sakura fuera más valiente le confrontaría, si tuviera más amor propio pondría fin a eso, pero-_

* * *

"Oye," la voz era más gruesa que la suya, pero no había duda que era una chica. Sin mucho ánimo, Sakura levantó la mirada.

Sin interés, o emoción alguna, miró a la pelirroja frente a ella.

Impasible, Sakura espero a que hablara. Así pasaron unos minutos, el horrible sol y luminoso en invierno, aquel que no era suficiente para aumentar su temperatura, pero lastimaba sus ojos. Con el helado viento irritando su piel, Sakura había estado en el jardín trasero de su casa, con una cobija alrededor de su cuerpo, cabello sin lavar y solamente observando el brillar del hielo sobre el pasto. No había visto el carro de Sasuke, así que había asumido no se encontraba. Pero está chica estaba aquí, y el especular que Sasuke estaba tan familiarizado con ella como para dejarla a sola en su casa era un pensamiento horrible.

"Qué." Espetó, con emoción al fin regresando.

La chica no se inmutó por el rudo responder de Sakura. Sólo le estudió, de los pies a la cabeza.

Y por un demonio, Sakura quisiera decir que no le importaba, que su autoestima no iba a disminuir por esta pelirroja, pero era un golpe bajo, el saber que tu remplazo te examina y sea capaz de notar cuán hueca y podrida estaba.

Para empezar, nunca llegó a creer que Sasuke le remplazaría.

Incomoda, movió su peso de un pie al otro, sus manos picaban por sostener más alto la cobija, por evitar que esa chica siguiera viéndola.

"Si no vas-"

"Lo siento."

Era como si le quitaran el aire, por esas palabras que había salido de la boca de la otra chica. Recelosa, esperó a que formulara mejor sus palabras.

Y mientras ella acomodaba sus lentes, Sakura no puedo evitar observarla. Era guapa.

"Lo que sucedió ayer, no es cómo crees."

"Tampoco es algo que me quite el sueño."

Pero mentía. Y ella lo notó. Cualquiera lo notaría. Pero su orgullo...

"Bien, pero debes saber que no es así entre nosotros. En realidad, nosotros-"

 _Nosotros. Nosotros, nosotros._ Sakura apretó los puños.

"Lo que Sasuke haga en su habitación me es irrelevante."

"No lo es si te pone en ese estado."

"¿Qué estado?" _suficiente_. Su voz llena de exasperación. "¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién crees que eres para decidir qué o cómo me siento?"

Sakura siempre perdía los estribos fácilmente. Y cuando se trataba de Sasuke, aún más.

Sasuke, directa o indirectamente doblegaba su voluntad. Odiaba eso de él. Temía eso de él.

* * *

 _-Pero sus labios eran gentiles, sus movimientos suaves, la emoción tras el acto de su beso era cálido, y sus manos siempre la tocaban, sus ojos se cerraban y eran instantes en lo que él se entregaba, en los que él hacía a Sakura sentir bella, no sentirse sola._

 _Y cuando su mano, siempre firme en su brazo, en su mejilla, comenzó a recorrer entre su barbilla, su cuello, y rozó superficialmente su pecho, ella ahogó una exclamación, sus ojos abriéndose de inmediato, topándose con los de Sasuke._

 _Parecía que estaba apenado, sus ojos, el rubor en sus mejillas le decían eso. Y aun así, volvió a repetir el acto, aunque esta vez su mano se posó insistente en su pecho. Nadie le había tocado, y la sensación fue extraña. Cerró los ojos, deseando quitar su mano de ella, y al mismo tiempo-_

 _"¿Te molesta?" Su boca en su odio, las palabras apenas audibles. El escalofrío que tuvo al sentir su aliento caliente contra su piel, Sakura mordió sus labios._

 _Quería que él se detuviera, porque estaba empezando a sentir incomodidad en su vientre y entre sus piernas._

 _Su mano se quitó de ella, y Sakura ahogó el reclamo. En cambio, la mano que antes uso para tocarla se posó en su barbilla, sus dedos le detuvieron el seguir mordiendo sus labios, después fue su boca quien los atacó._

 _Insistente, pero no dejaba de ser gentil, caliente, adictivo. Sakura dejó de pensar._

 _Sus manos empezaron a rondar, a tocar y apretar, y Sakura no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de su boca cuando sintió los labios de él en su cuello, insistentes succiones. De inmediato sus manos se fueron a sus hombros, insegura de querer retirarlo pero sólo acercándolo más. Abriendo sus ojos, sus miradas enganchadas, mejillas calientes y sin marcha atrás, su tiempo para pensar que esto no debía pasar había terminado._

 _Esto era algo normal. Ella había escuchado pláticas de otras chicas, y era sólo de esperar que este paso de intimidad fuera dado._

 _Y con quien más que con Sasuke._

* * *

"Ahorra los detalles. No me conoces para venir a mi casa y contarme tus intimidades."

La pelirroja se veía contrariada, ceño fruncido y molesto por la actitud altanera de la pelirosa. Había esperado un mar de lágrimas, usualmente así se comportan las chicas que descubren a su novio engañándoles. En cambio, la chica de facciones dulces mostraba indiferencia y mal humor. No era nada a la imagen que creía había tenido de ella.

"Karin." Sakura levantó una ceja, sin comprender. "Mi nombre es Karin. Y soy de Sasuke-"

"Bien Karin, un placer. Por favor mantén su cama caliente mientras puedas, nadie nunca dura más de unos días con él."

"Excepto tú." Si las miradas mataran...

"Serás-"

"Karin." Interrumpiéndolas, Sasuke apareció en la cerca que divide las casas. Impasible, sólo miraba a la chica de lentes, sin querer dar noticia de Sakura. Sakura tampoco, ella siguió mirando la nieve en el piso. "Es hora."

Karin no entendía. El ambiente alrededor era demasiado pesado, demasiado problemático e íntimo para ella estar en medio.

¿Cómo podría tratar de remediar un malentendido, si la chica, Sakura, se negaba a dejarla hablar? Y si Sasuke tampoco parecía dispuesto a dar un paso y hablar. Karin era ajena a esto, una simple espectadora atrapada en algo demasiado grande y rebuscado. Soltando un suspiro, aceptando que lo único que hizo fue crear un problema, decidió que al menos hasta el final lo intentaría.

"Del tiempo que llevo conociéndolo, es tu foto lo que siempre observa. ¿Lo sabías?"

Sakura apenas si le miró, su cara no daba a denotar importancia al comentario de Karin, y esta se resignó. Dando media vuelta caminó hacia Sasuke, quien le seguía con la mirada.

Fue un momento breve, un acto reflejo, costumbre, el que Sakura le mirara. Así mismo, el que sus ojos se encontrarán. Verde y negro. Fue breve, sin candor o alguna emoción fuerte, por parte de ambos, sus ojos sólo reflejaron indiferencia, hasta que él dio media vuelta y caminó lejos, con aquella pelirroja tras de él.

* * *

 _Nunca había estado tan expuesta, nunca había entregado tanto como en ese momento, cuerpo libre de ropa, ofreciéndose junto con su corazón._

 _Había creído que Sasuke sólo pasaba el tiempo con ella, que sólo quería seguir practicando besos, pero no podía ser así, no cuando ella se estaba entregando en ese momento, ¿cierto?_

 _La ansiedad y el miedo le consumían la mente. Las sensaciones calientes seguían ahí, pero ahora era cien por ciento consciente de lo sucedería. De lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando él sostenía su propio peso con sus brazos, sus manos cerca de la cara de ella, su pecho desnudo, y Sakura era recia y trataba de no mirar más debajo, pero el no mirar no ayudaba mucho, porque en su estómago podía sentir esa parte de él._

 _"Hey, está bien," Sasuke podía ver en sus ojos, cuán temerosa ella estaba. Esto había sido muy rápido, y hace unos instantes Sakura parecía segura. Junto su frente con la de ella, y Sakura cerró los ojos. La cercanía era una muy cálida, borraba su inseguridad. Ya no importaba si sentía que su pecho era demasiado pequeño a comparación del de otras chicas, o si él la encontraba atractiva. En ese momento no importaba si esto era un error o el título que había entre ellos._

 _Sasuke le hacía sentir segura._

 _Y cuando los besos regresaron a la misma intensidad, más insistencia y suavidad, cuando las manos de ambos empezaron a rondar, sentir con libertad y curiosidad. El calor como lava se instaló en su vientre, humedad que dejó de ser incómoda en su parte más privada, gemidos sofocados por besos y el rozar de sus pelvis._

 _Sasuke no le preguntó si estaba lista, ni tampoco le informó que entraría en ella. Sakura sólo sintió, su miembro más cerca de su cavidad, luego la molestia de sentirlo entrar. El dolor era caliente, desgarrador, por instantes insoportables, no pudo evitar las lágrimas._

 _"Está bien," su rostro tan cerca del de ella, sus narices rozándose, una caricia consoladora de él hacia ella. Porque para Sasuke el placer era innegable, pero era manchado de culpabilidad al ver la cara de dolor en ella, sus lágrimas. "Sakura, respira."_

 _Obedeció, porque este era Sasuke, quien estaba dentro de ella. Sobre ella. Con ella. Cuyos ojos negros han sido su mayor anhelo. Cuyos besos lograban mariposas en ella. Cuales caricias eran suaves y llenas de un bello sentimiento. Era él, quien le hacía sentir tanto._

 _Y el sentir sus cuerpos así, con él en ella, era una sensación de complementación que nunca experimentó. Estaba completa._

 _Cuando él comenzó con movimientos irregulares y poco controlados, y cuando dejó de doler, ya sólo se dejó llevar y sentir._

 _No importaba el antes o el después, sólo el ahora. Los dos, juntos como nunca antes, soltando gemidos y sollozos. Palabras suaves que él decía entre besos, y promesas de ella ahogadas en suspiros. Con la húmeda calidez, con sus frentes juntas, sus manos entrelazadas y constantes choques entre sus cuerpos._

 _Sasuke era el indicado, y esta acción de amor era la prueba._

* * *

.

NA: Saluditos n.n


	10. 10

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

 **NA:** Sin editar o corregir, me han de disculpar. Además, este y el siguiente son de mucho Flashback.

* * *

 **Bad at Love  
** [10/?]

.

.

 _Sasuke era el indicado, y esta acción de amor era la prueba.-_

 _La verdad, fue la prueba de la poca capacidad de ella para diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad, sus anhelos nublando su mente, el poco juicio que tenía para diferencia las verdades de las mentiras._

 _Debía ser una cuento de hadas, un pasó tan importante e íntimo, logrando cercanía entre ellos. Una vez, otra, y otra. Iba construyendo seguridad en Sakura, en que ella y Sasuke estaban avanzando de manera innegable._

* * *

Amargamente apretó con más fuerza sus ojos. Lo peor de querer olvidarlo era que su mente era una traicionera, que su subconsciente traía a flote recuerdos de su debilidad e ingenuidad con él.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía mirando las cortinas? No sólo su mente era cruel, sino que su cuerpo parecía anhelar y buscar su constante fuera de la ventana.

Él no estaba. No había regresado cuando se marchó con la chica, Karin, se recordó. Sakura soltó un bufido, como si necesitara recordar el nombre de una más del montón.

Aunque era inusual, el que Sasuke tuviera chicas en su casa.

Si había algo que ella respetaba de él era eso, su carácter reservado. En cuanto a Sakura… eso no podía importarle menos. Tal vez porque ella no tenía respeto por su propia casa. Sabía que para su vecino era diferente, a pesar de que su padre casi nunca estaba, y su hermano hace mucho que se había mudado, Sasuke quería mantener orden.

Moviendo las cortinas, la pelirosa miró hacia la casa de al lado. Siempre luciendo bien, conservada, a pesar de que era sólo él el responsable. Sakura sabía el motivo de su empeño por mantener el jardín y el orden en su hogar. Lo hacía por su madre.

* * *

 _Pero Rumores empezaron a llegar a sus oídos. Inseguridades acechándole de nuevo._

 _No podía evitarlo, pues había una pequeña voz en lo recóndito de su mente, que le susurraba, con angustia, a veces incluso malicia, que todo era falso._ El amor no existe. Es de ilusos creer en el "felices" por siempre, mira a tus padres _. Trataba de ignorar esos pensamientos, tratar de borrarlos, pero era difícil. Ver a sus padres, aquellos que alguna vez se juraron amor eterno, cuyo fruto de tal" profundo amor" era ella... ahora, ellos separados. Evitando ver a la hija que ambos procrearon, pues era el mayor e imborrable prueba de cuán equivocados estaban._

 _Y Sasuke era su salvación. Su familia, orgullosa. Sakura, secretamente, envidiaba eso de Sasuke. Su padre era serio, pero el cariño hacia su esposa era palpable. Así mismo, Mikoto era la única que podía entender y amar a su esposo._ Sasuke tiene suerte _, siempre creyó. Una familia siempre dispuesta para él._

 **¿Por qué alguien como el querría estar con alguien como ella?**

Lastima.

 _No era atractiva como Ino, con un cuerpo de revista y cara de actriz._

Es porque eres fácil.

 _No, Sakura ni era fácil. Ella no había entregado su cuerpo por mera satisfacción física. Había sido más profundo que eso. Más puro._

 _Lo sabía. Había una conexión entre ella y Sasuke._

 **Pero dicen que el amor ciega a las personas.**

 **Y... Sakura no había querido ver.**

 _Pero era difícil ignorar, cuando sus ojos observaban en primera fila al chico que más amaba besándose con alguien más._

 _Pero aun peor, con aquella supuesta "mejor amiga"_

 _Cuando su vida no podía ser peor, la separación definitiva de sus padres le fue como una bofetada._ ¿El amor de verdad no existe?

 _Cuando Sakura más necesitaba de él, no podía pedirle. Pero Sasuke sabía cuánto apoyo ella debía tener, y nunca dijo nada sobre Ino y el beso, otra vez. Al contrario, el trato del chico hacia con la pelirosa era incluso más atento_ **. ¿Qué soy para él?** Su constante, su indispensable.

¿O una muñeca rota?

 _Lo necesitaba más que antes, le apenaba, pero así era. Su vecino que siempre fue su amor, quien le arrancaba suspiros y le hacía ver fuegos artificiales. Él estaba ahí. Trepando ese árbol, subiendo a su cuarto, abrazándola fuertemente y consolándola._

 _Pero ni así, Sakura podía arrancar los pensamientos de odio, inseguridad, y posesividad._

 _Ambos estaban en la sala de la familia Uchiha, a preferencia de la chica, quien deseaba no estar en su propia casa. No sólo debido a la falta de personas ahí, sino que la casa de Sasuke siempre le pareció cálida, la presencia de Mikoto, era la figura maternal que Sakura siempre deseó, y de la cual, estaba secretamente celosa de Sasuke._

 _Era enero, y la temperatura era incluso más baja que en diciembre. La nieve no parecía derretirse, el viento soplaba muy frío y preferían no salir, y la luz demasiado opaca, le hacía sentir cansada._

 _Cuando creyeron por fin estar solos, su sesión de besos comenzó. Se había vuelto una constante, el entregarse ante cualquier oportunidad que tuvieran en privado. Más que antes, este acto lograba que las inseguridades y dolores en la chica se desvanecieran._

 _Habían abandonado la sala, refugiados en la habitación de él, no se arriesgarían a ser encontrados por su familia. Deseo, necesidad. Su creciente anhelo sexual originado por este chico, despertaba en Sakura una faceta que no conocía. La timidez se fue desvaneciendo las primeras ocasiones, sus inseguridades ya no presentes, y solo el querer realizar este acto con él._

 _Cuando la ropa quedaba en el piso, cuando sus alientos se mezclaban y sus pechos se juntaban, ellos eran ajenos a todo, el tiempo y lugar. Enfocados en escuchar y sentir al otro, traer el éxtasis que sus cuerpos lograban cada vez que se conectaban._

 _Ignorando el insistente timbrar del teléfono en el piso de abajo._

 _._

 _Para cuando su hermano llegó, ellos estaban en la sala, como si nada hubiera pasado. Aun así, el hermano mayor de Sasuke parecía saberlo, y era un aspecto que incomodaba a ambos. Usualmente Itachi diría un comentario hacia el sonrojo de ambos, pero esa ocasión no fue así._

 _A pesar de ser siempre clamado, había un frenesí a y preocupación en sus ojos._

 _Desconcertado, Sasuke preguntó si se sentía bien. Su hermano sólo negó con la cabeza._

 _"Estuve llamando." Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de inventar una excusa, pues Itachi continuó. Lo que dijo luego fue, tal vez, lo que menos esperaban._

Su madre murió en un accidente.

 _Y era imposible_. Impensable. _Hacía tan solo unas horas había estado con ellos en la casa. Sólo había salido a comprar la cena, prometiendo regresar en un rato._

 _Pero ellos habían estado tan ensimismado en sus propias necesidades, que en ningún momento les pasó por la mente que Mikoto estaba tardando más de lo esperado._

 **Fue** un gran golpe para Sasuke y toda su familia.

* * *

La mujer que lo amaba incondicionalmente, sin prejuicios y sin pedir nada a cambio, quien le brindaba protección y amor, ya no estaba.

Sasuke no podía recuperarse.

 _¿Y qué hiciste tú?_ Su mente trajo la pregunta a flote, socarrona y con malicia. ¿Qué había hecho Sakura? La imagen mental de lo que fue su actuar durante la perdida y el luto de la familia Uchiha. No lo mencionaría, pero el recuerdo del alcohol, desahogo peleas, venganzas y desquites seguían ahí.

 _Estos labios no son los de él._

Apretó los ojos, suspiro y se alejó de la ventana, tratando así de retirar cualquier prueba que podría traerle remordimientos y disminuir su enojo por la reciente y dura situación con Sasuke. Eso no cambia el presente.

Simplemente, no lo mencionaría.

Pero…

* * *

 ** _Era imposible que esté muerta._**

 _Tú ves a alguien, lleno de vitalidad, una vida hecha y feliz, para que luego todo sea arrancado como si nada. Si la vida humana era así de frágil y esporádica, ¿Qué podría esperar del amor?_

 _Sakura no sabía que hacer o decir. Era una chiquilla de dieciséis, casi diecisiete años, apabullada por su familia maltrecha. Una egoísta, que, aun sabiendo el dolor y pena por la que la familia de al lado estaba pasando, esperaba que su príncipe viniera a con ella a salvarle._

 _¿Cuánto más le podía tomar? Ya habían pasado tres meses. El duelo de la perdida debía de haberse ido con el invierno, ¿no era así?_

Claro que no _._ Era una estúpida egocéntrica, que pensaba que su capricho envuelto en dolor por la separación del a irreparable matrimonio de sus padres se podía comparar con la perdida de una madre, una esposa, una familia.

 _Y aunque no lograba omitir sus horribles pensamientos, era como si Sasuke los tuviera en cuenta._ No era sorpresa, pues él siempre ha tenido la capacidad para entenderla.

¿Por qué si Sasuke le consoló, ella no podía hacer lo mismo? Era la vergüenza de tal situación _,_ su egoísmo y el saber de él, que le mantenían a raya. _Además, él parecía haberse acorazado. Harto de las palabras de lastima e intento de consuelo._

 _Es lo que Sasuke más odia._ Porque a pesar de todo, ella también podía entenderlo.

 _Las visitas a sus cuartos ceso. El dialogo también. Limitado sus interacciones a esporádicas miradas, Sakura había perdido al amor de su vida._

Corrección; su primer amor.

* * *

Maquillándose mecánicamente y colocándose un abrigo, con su mente aun retomando recuerdos indeseados para empujarlos en lo más profundo de su mente. **Sasuke no había vuelto, y esta era otra vez la misma rutina.**

 _Porque su necesidad de sentirse completa era lo que le impulsaba a buscar ese complemento. Lo que a cada paso, a cada sonrisa de un extraño, ella se fue alejando de Sasuke._

Evitando mirar hacia la oscuridad de la casa de al lado, Sakura se apresuró a entrar al carro con el chico que le esperaba. **El mismo circulo vicioso entre ellos; dar pasos en direcciones contrarias, y buscar refugio en alguien más**.

 _Era como si ellos hubieran estado destinados a ser, pero…_

 _Celos, mentiras, venganzas, sentimientos de inseguridad y negativos le fueron envolviendo._

Esta tan solo era una parte de su historia. La de ella, y en este punto de su vida, poco le importaba la de él.

No importaba, sólo debía buscar quien le hiciera sentir un amor perfecto.

.

.

* * *

Okay, este fic debería llamarse "¿A qué personaje odias más?" :v Esta historia me esta dando dolor de cabeza porque, inicialmente solo iba ser un capítulo, y luego solo 8, y bueno, las cosas aun no se solucionan. Y ya quiero que termine porque tengo mas historias pendientes. Y.Y

Cuénteme que les pareció, ¿Aun creen que Sasuke es el culpable de todo...? hum :v


	11. 11

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

 **NA: Me apena mucho el berrinche del otro día, era un problema que estaba callando por un tiempo y supongo que ya no pude, agradezco lo comentarios que recibí, muchas gracias. Incluso si plagian Bad at Love, mi consuelo es que tengo el apoyo de ustedes. Gracias, y bienvenidos nuevos lectores, espero les guste este relleno xD**

Punto de vista de Sasuke. Si no entienden (por tanto estúpido Flashback, pero este es el último, creo), no me peguen. FB es en cursiva (las situaciones y pensamientos) en negrita… es narración…

* * *

 **Bad at Love**

 **[11/15]**

 **.**

Cada paso lejos de ella era pesado, pero era extraño el sentir esta combinación de rabia y anhelo, mezclado con una opresión en su pecho y el largo respirar de la calma.

Como si estar lejos de ella fuera tan insoportable, pero a la vez era un descanso de los pesados problemas que ella era. Que _ambos eran._

 _"Soy mala en el amor_." Ella siempre se escudaba, y él pensaba, _Sí, y yo soy quien enfrenta las consecuencias._

¿En qué punto de la vida todo se volvió tan complicado? Lo que él consideró fue un noviazgo normal, pasional y discreto, terminó tan abruptamente, resultando en un estira y aprieta en el que ninguno se rendía.

 _Ella era terca. Ilusa y caprichosa._

¿Qué había hecho mal Sasuke? Sea lo que fuera, no creía ser merecedor de tales golpes emocionales y de orgullo.

 **Lo mejor sería alejarse**. ¿Cuantas veces esa idea cruzó en su mente? Cada vez que ellos discutían. Cada vez que ella estaba con alguien más.

Le detestaba.

¿Cómo podría él querer estar con alguien tan frívolo y egoísta?

Alguien tan vil...

* * *

 _Su vida se estaba desmoronando también. Sasuke fingía que no, pero su Madre murió, y en el primer aniversario su hermano se graduó de la universidad y decidió empezar una vida más independiente, empezar con su trabajo, y mudarse a una ciudad más grande. Sasuke estaba solo pues desde que su madre no estaba, su padre apenas si se pasaba por la casa. Sasuke no podía recriminarle, sabía que él aún sufría por la pérdida de la mujer que más amaba. No le culpaba no querer estar en el hogar que por años compartieron, con recuerdos tangibles. Sobre todo él. Su padre no lo decía, pero el chico sabía que no toleraba verlo debido al gran parecido que compartía con su madre._

 _Y cuando Itachi se fue, una etapa de desinterés, más que de rebeldía, se instaló en el pelinegro._

 _Fumar, alcohol, tomar malas decisiones y malas compañías._

 _Soledad y vacío._

 **¿Dónde estaba la chica que le brindaba calor?**

Lejos.

 _Sin importar que pudiera verla desde su ventana, ella estaba demasiado lejos._

 _"¡Este no eres tú! Por favor, detente." Cada vez que estaba por salir, con intenciones claras de estupideces y buscar peleas, ella le rogaba. "Quédate."_

 _Y más que no, Sasuke prefería salir y desahogar su alma._

 _¿Cómo explicar el sentirse tan vacío y abandonado que se desvanecen los pequeños placeres que antes de tuvo? Que ya todo dejaba de ser brillante o interesante. Que su mente se queda vacía y su estómago hueco._

 _"¡Ya han pasado meses! ¡Deberías salir y divertirte un poco!" Naruto había tenido la intención de animarlo, Sasuke sabía, pero no lo logró._

 _Para él, ir a esa fiesta había sido impensable. Tan sólo salir de casa era difícil, ir a la escuela ya era algo pesado, así que salir con sus "amigos" era casi imposible._

 _Para el chico, en su mente, todo era estática gris. Una rutina monótona y sin sentido, el estar rodeado de personas alegres en su propia burbuja, era una molestia para él; un recordatorio de su propia vida y la falta de esta._

 _"¿No vendrás?" Ella se veía bonita, y en alguna ocasión pasada, Sasuke le habría acercado y acariciado el costado, con la intención de recorrer sus manos sobre ese vestido tan tentador, haciéndola temblar..._

 _"No." Y al igual que tantas veces hasta ahora, él prefirió encerrase en su cuarto que pasar el rato con ella._

 _Su madre ya no estaba, por Dios. No era como hablar de una estación qué pasa o un amigo al que dejas de ver. La persona que te dio la vida y a quien siempre creíste estaría ahí para ti ya no está._

 _Súmale el hecho que la persona más importante, que es tu hermano se va. Sasuke no iba a ser egoísta con Itachi. Su hermano mayor que siempre le consintió y defendió, le cumplió caprichos y le brindó amor... no, no sería egoísta ni le pediría que se quedara. No haría que Itachi se estancara por él. Jamás por él. Y su padre. Si antes no sentía la misma cercanía que con su hermano o su madre, Sasuke nunca se sintió tan solo y distanciado de Fugaku._

 _Tenía a Naruto, a Sakura, pero no era suficiente._

 _Nada era suficiente._

 **Debía sentir algo. Tenía que.**

 _Su etapa más oscura fue probar cosas indebidas. Sabía su límite, pero aún eso no le daba miedo._

 _Peleas eran constantes. La liberación de tensión y estrés, rabia y tristeza. No importaba en qué estado quedara, el salía victorioso._

Porque toda esta mierda de situación le hacía sentir algo.

 _Le hacía sentir vivo._

Su otro pecado fue Sakura.

 _Su cuerpo, particularmente._

 _Porque el sentir de Sasuke hacia ella era un tanto incierto y le hacía sentir inseguro. Porque era demasiado pronto para que el dijera que le amaba. Porque sabía que ella le amaba. Porque estar con ella, dentro de ella, era la calidez y pérdida de sí mismo que más necesitaba y anhelaba._

Yo te amo. _El expresaba con su cuerpo, sino podía con su voz. Nunca pudo con su voz. Y en sus momentos oscuros, imposible de anunciar._

Pero no se había dado cuenta que para Sakura, eso ya no lo iba a tolerar.

 **Más bien, él ya no fue lo suficiente.**

* * *

 _No fue mucho tiempo el cual él estuvo en su vórtice de locuras y estupideces. Hasta que Fugaku le puso un ultimátum, hasta que Itachi regresó brevemente solo por él. Itachi no dijo nada. No le cuestiono o recriminó. No le señaló ni le miró con rabia, decepción o lástima._

 _"Yo siempre estaré para ti, otouto." Para un espectador podría haber sido extraño, tal vez algo enfermo, pero Sasuke e Itachi durmieron en la misma habitación ese día, como cuando eran niños._

 _Dentro de la recámara que una vez perteneció a sus padres, una que había sido abandonada desde que su madre no estaba. Fugaku dormía en otra habitación, cuando llegaba a casa, claro. Y Sasuke se había negado a entrar ahí por tanto tiempo. Todo dentro era su madre. Su ropa, sus perfumes, la decoración y la escénica. Como si ella estuviese abajo cocinando, o afuera cuidando de su jardín, uno que igual que todo, había sido olvidado._

 _Pero Itachi estaba ahí con él, su presencia silenciosa ante las lágrimas que no dejaban de escapar de Sasuke. En la inmensa cama en la que ellos, de niños, solían pasar con su madre._

No era igual. Era vacío y era triste.

 _Desconsolado, maltrecho e irreparable, pero entendió que no estaba solo._

 _Se había negado a dar el paso luego del luto, encerrándose en sí mismo y en su dolor, sin dejar que nadie importante, alguien vivo, se acercara. Creyó que pedir ayuda y consuelo era egoísta y débil, pero sólo estaba destruyéndolo a él._

Pero ahora debía de estar bien.

 _Ahora se sentía con un peso fuera, y sobre todo, con la intensión de recuperar, sino bien, rehacer lo que una vez le hizo feliz._

 _"Nunca es tarde," Itachi había dicho, ante el temor de Sasuke. "Quien te ama siempre estará para ti, y sin importa los errores, la perseverancia te ayudará."_

Su siguiente paso era claro.

Y ella,-

* * *

Ella ya no compartía su punto de vista.

 _Sasuke no le cuestionó el porqué de su acción, su mirada de sorpresa trató de ocultarse en una de indiferencia. Era increíblemente sorprendente el cuán bien él podía incluso esconder su furia y tristeza. Era algo que estaba perfeccionando desde hace meses. Claro que no con la intención de una situación así._

 _Sakura, ebria, trató de sostenerse por sí misma, de poner derecha su espalda y hombros. Su mirada, aunque cristalina y desenfocado, mostraba altanería, algo de lo que él jamás le asoció._

 _"No fue nada." Dijo ella, casi retándolo a que le contradijera. Su cabello desarreglado, su ropa arrugada. Pero eran sus labios la única prueba que necesitaba; hinchados por besos que él no había proporcionado._

 _Sasuke creyó que ella entendía. Que esperaría que él estuviera bien. Ella debía de hacerlo. Ella sabía lo que era perder una familia. Y Sasuke había preferido estar solo con su dolor, que a fastidiarle a ella con su luto._

 **Se suponía...**

 _Y ahora, ella dentro de su casa, demasiado ebria y pérdida para llegar a la suya propia sin que su madre le notara._

 _Sasuke resistió todo impulso negativo, sabiendo que hablar con ella en ese estado sería como hablar con la pared. Tomó su mano, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y le guió hasta su habitación. Al quitarle el vestido confirmó lo que por un tiempo no había querido ni pensar; chupetones en el cuello, clavícula y en camino bajo la misma. Las manos que sostenían su ropa se hicieron puños, quijada apretada, y fuego en su garganta. Mecánicamente, le ayudó a vestir una de sus camisas, y animándole a acostarse. Era como una experiencia extra-corporal. Como si él fuera sólo un observador de la escena, y no realmente un partícipe._

 _Los pequeños sin sentidos que salían de la boca de la chica, un eco de fondo, el recostarse con ella, de atraerla a su cuerpo, un hábito arraigado. El calor de ella, en la oscuridad de su habitación, intoxicante para la mente. Cuando besos pequeños de ella en él le despertaron del extraño lapso, trayendo la traición y enojo._

 _Sasuke no podía lastimarle físicamente, o verbalmente. Impensable. Mucho menos decirle cuan herido estaba._

 _Sakura había sido confort. Su cuerpo era un templo de calidez y seguridad. Sus labios el néctar que borraba su sed de cariño._

 _Cuando sus manos comenzaron a palpar la piel desnuda debajo de la camisa, cuando las piernas de ella se engancharon a la cadera de él, y ella comenzó con movimientos necesitados y obvios, que Sasuke decidió no hacer nada ante el actuar que tuvo ella esa noche con alguien más. Estaba ebria, sola, y no volvería a pasar._

 _Mientras besaba su cuello, queriendo borrar el tacto de alguien más en la piel clara de Sakura, con sus caderas encontrando un ritmo ya practicado por ellos antes, con sus manos insistentes en mantenerla cerca, y con los suaves gemidos de la pelirosa resonando en aquella habitación, que Sasuke se prometió no culparle._

 _Y a pesar de eso, ella era de él, y si Sasuke no podía decirle verbalmente, si no encontraba las palabras en ese momento, pronto lo haría. Mientras tanto, con cada penetración, con cada gemido saliendo de su boca, manos entrelazadas y cuerpos chocando, que él le recordaría siempre que sólo debía ser él para ella._

Nadie más.

Se prometió a sí mismo no le culparía. Que ella era su única. La que una vez fue su dulce enamorada, ilusionada por un final feliz.

 **Había sido maldecirse a sí mismo; El aferrarse a ella.**

Pero la vida real no tiene finales felices, y ambos lo sabían.

 _Sasuke, su momento de descontrol, fue suficiente para que ella decidiera no seguir gastando lágrimas y tiempo._

Era culpa de él, el haberla alejado.

 _"Yo no soy tu hombre perfecto."_

 _"Nunca lo fuiste."_

 _"Podría..."_

 _"Ya no."_

 **Ya no.** Desde que vio al primer chico salir de su casa, entendió cuan jodido lo había hecho.

 _"Deberías dejar de salir con alguien más." El comentario, salido de la nada, solo provocó que Sakura levantara una ceja._

 _"De que-"_

 _"Pierdes el tiempo con esos idiotas."_ Era su 'desinterés', y más que nada, su egocentrismo, que le sacaba de quicio. Y su facilidad, de creer que aún la tenía a ella en la palma de su mano.

 **¿En qué punto ella dejó de actuar tan fielmente a él, de ser incondicional?** Él lo sabía bien, y aceptaba su responsabilidad.

Habían tenido dieciocho, eran jóvenes y él sabía que ella se cansaría de salir con el idiota en turno, después de todo, Sasuke sabía que Sakura aún le amaba.

 _Debía de hacerlo._ Lo sentía en el pecho cuando ella le miraba, en la pasión de sus besos y la intensidad de su enojo. En su desesperación y negación.

 _Sólo un poco más…_

 _._

* * *

 _.Hola, muchas gracias por la espera, y lamento mucho el berrinche del otro día más el drama que siempre me cargo. Verán que ya le puse cantidad de capítulos restantes, :v y ahora sí sé cómo va a terminar BaL, no prometo finales felices, ni cosas justas, ni merecidos castigos... lo que si prometo es relleno. xD_

 _Ustedes no desesperais, la que se debe de estresar soy yo, ustedes solo disfruten los siguientes capítulos, no me tardare en publicar el siguiente, lo prometo._


	12. 12

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

 **NA:** Sé que dije que el anterior era le ultimo lashback, pero meh. al menos no hice flashback de Naruto, les dejo a libre interpretación lo que sucedió con él, y esto deja implícito el porque en el ahora él no está tan presente.

* * *

 **Bad at Love  
[12/15]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lamento todo lo anterior." La voz de Karin se hacía presente ante él. Llevaban un buen rato de viaje, y ninguno había dicho una palabra. Sasuke retomando breves recuerdo, mientras ella esperaba él hablara. La situación de hace un rato había sido tan... _extraña_.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo levantó sus hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Y ella no lo conocía muy bien, pero podía notar que _esto_ para nada estaba bien. "De verdad lo siento. Si necesitas que alguien-"

"Ya casi llegamos."

Era obvio que él no quería tocar el tema, y Karin le dejó ser. Y como dijo, ya estaban llegando. Los edificios les saludaban a lo lejos, muchos de los mismos aún habitados, con sus ciudadanos ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Había sido un viaje largo, y aunque Karin había alegado que era suficiente con que él le dejara en una parada de camiones, Sasuke le ignoró y le ordenó subiera a su auto.

 _"Hace mucho que no veo al idiota,"_ esa fue su simple respuesta, pero ella podía ver que estaba tomando esto como una oportunidad de escape de la chica pelirosa. Karin no podía negarse, entendiendo perfectamente el sentimiento, y aceptando el ofrecimiento de llevarla hasta la casa de sus tíos.

Para cuando llegaron a la residencia Uzumaki, el atardecer ya se asomaba, y groseramente, ella se preguntó cuánto tiempo más Sasuke permanecería ahí.

"¡Teme!" El saludo efusivo de Uzumaki Naruto resonó por todo el lugar, chocando con su buen amigo, pasando de largo a su propia prima. Para lo que ella le interesaba. Tomó su equipaje y se encaminó hasta el interior de la casa. Ahí, sólo su tía estaba presente. Le saludó, igual de efusiva que Naruto hace un momento, y le ayudó con sus mochilas.

Karin se entretuvo en desempacar y acomodar sus pertenencias en su habitación habitual, no era la primera vez que pasaba el tiempo con su familia, y esto ya era rutinario. Tal vez paso más tiempo ahí dentro, esperando porque el chico que le trajo se marchara.

"¿Qué tanto piensas?" la voz e Sasuke se hizo presente con la pregunta, y no le dejó contestar, después de todo, se daba una idea del que. "Iremos por unos tragos," fue todo lo que dijo, y ella no estaba segura si era una invitación o no, pero decidió que ya no se iba a dejar comer por la culpabilidad. Él lucia bien, indiferente, y trataba de dejar ese tema de lado, entonces, ¿Quién era ella para restregarle eso?

* * *

 _Cuando Karin conoció a Sasuke en el curso intensivo que tomó, había sido sólo un chico guapo. Demasiado, en realidad. Rápidamente, ella dejó su mente viajar salvajemente en cuanto a él, y acercarse era obligatorio._

 _Una sonrisa sugestiva, ropa coqueta y obvia disponibilidad fueron sus estrategias. Era tan simple que un hombre cayera en ese tipo de coqueteo que tras de sí estaba la insinuación de lo que debía pasar. Eran jóvenes, y segura estaba ella, era atractiva._

 _Pero él le ignoró._

 _Ofendida, ella pensó que había mejores. Pero al paso de las clases, cuando era notorio que él no sólo era apuesto sino también alguien brillante, Karin se vio atraída de nuevo y con más fuerza._

 _Él tenía algo que pocos, no sólo belleza e inteligencia, había algo en el joven de cabello negro que le llamaba._

 _Volvió a acercarse. Su objetivo anterior no disminuyó, simplemente decidió atacar por otro ángulo. Sasuke bajaría la guardia con ella si esta se volvía su amiga, creía._

 _Estaba en lo cierto en cuanto a él; era responsable, inteligente y en raras ocasiones, sonreía. Karin se enamoró de su sonrisa... hasta que descubrió que había alguien detrás de las mencionadas._

 _En el tiempo libre, él mandaba textos, con una sonrisa de lado, concentrado sólo en quienquiera con quien hablaba, y Karin observaba, como sus ojos_ _reflejaba una dulzura_ _, y las sonrisas en sus labios, a veces imperceptibles, pero siempre ahí, eran cálidas._

 _Una vez más, su plan de estar con él se vio abajo; Sasuke ya tenía a alguien especial._

 _Alguien muy diferente a ella, la peliroja entendió cuando deslumbró, por un momento, la imagen de una pelirosa, con ojos brillantes y suaves rasgos._

 _Sasuke jamás podría ser de ella, y quería evitar el breve crack que sintió en su interior. A pesar de esto, él era la clase de persona de la que no te quieres alejar, y si bien ella no podía tenerlo románticamente, físicamente, se conformaría con estar cerca._

 _Quizá fue que Sasuke también notó como los intentos de ella para algo íntimo cesaron, y le permitió más cercanía. Las charlas con él, aunque breves, era muy amenas. Él le contó donde vivía, que había estudiado y que no le gustaba. Fue así como Karin descubrió que este Sasuke era amigo de su primo._

 _"¡La vida está llena de coincidencias!" Había dicho, Sasuke sólo se encogió en hombros, algo sorprendido pero no perturbado._

 _Karin se maldecía. Ellos estaban destinados a conocerse, tenían tanto en común, misma carrera, ambiciones y compartían a una persona muy cercana, y aun así… ¿Por qué no le había conocido antes...? tal vez así, ella podría haber tenido mayor oportunidad de algo con él._

 _Pero claro, ni eso era posible porque-_

 _"Nos conocemos desde la escuela elemental, Naruto siempre nos metía en problemas." Él hablaba suavemente, sin quitar la mirada de la fotografía que le enseñaba a Karin._

 _Era una corazonada, lo que ella sintió al notar y entender que la mirada suave de Sasuke no era exactamente dirigida a su primo. Esperaba que la persona importante para Sasuke fuera igual de remarcable e imborrable que lo que representaba Naruto como amigo, porque si era así, ella entendería por qué nunca tuvo oportunidad con él._

 _Sasuke parecía contar los días, había una energía en su aura, emoción y anhelo, casi felicidad, que Karin podía notar en él. Seguro era porque al fin se reuniría con ese alguien especial..._

 _"¿Puedes darme hospedaje? Será sólo un día." Ni ella sabía que trataba con eso, rendida estaba con Sasuke pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para alejarse por completo. Cada día que pasaba estudiando a su lado, cada breve monólogo, su simple presencia era algo que ella sentía necesitar._

Aunque sea por sólo unos momentos más...

 _Él le miró con duda y sospecha, pero Sasuke era una buena persona, si en ocasiones algo huraño, era noble, y aunque no lo admitía, Karin se había convertido en una compañera, casi amiga._

 _"Está bien," había dicho. Y lo estaba, era prima de Naruto, y aunque había pasado tiempo desde que no veía a su amigo, de vez en cuando no estaba mal saber más sobre él._

 _Sus ojos rojos se iluminaron, y la ansiedad estuvo presente. Los últimos momentos con él, su mente, corazón coreaban._

 _Su hogar era una simple zona urbana más de la cuidad de Konoha, en la nación del fuego, más ella nunca había estado ahí. Sabía que la familia de su tía había pasado muchos años viviendo en ese vecindario, pero luego de la elección de su marido, la familia se mudó a la ciudad. Era un lugar tranquilo, podía ella asumir, casas parecidas, patios grandes y árboles frondosos. Era lo suficientemente grande como para tener su propia universidad, centro comercial y lugares sociales, pero aún muy pequeña para considerarse ciudad._

 _Su casa era parecida a muchas otras, con pintura blanca, de dos pisos y lo bastante grande para una familia._

 _Dentro era diferente a como ella lo esperaba, no por los objetos materiales ni la decoración, sino por lo fría, oscura y vacía que estaba. Karin no se atrevió a preguntar, Sasuke nunca había mencionado a su familia._

 _Subiendo escalones, él abrió la puerta de la habitación._

 _"Puedes quedarte aquí," había dicho él. Caminando entre los cajones, sacó ropa, y luego miró hacia afuera de su ventana, moviendo las cortinas. Incomoda de pie ahí, ella miró hacia el lugar, segura de que era la habitación de él._

 _"¿Está bien que me quede aquí?"_

 _Él asintió, aun dándole la espalda y vista fija afuera "No necesito mi habitación." Ella no entendía a qué se refería, pero buscó entre su propia ropa algo que usar. Ella entró primero al baño, dándole su espacio._

 _Cuando Karin regresó él seguía insistiendo con su mirada fuera de la ventana, en ningún momento le dio siquiera atención a ella, quien estaba usando nada más que una simple toalla para cubrir su cuerpo._

 _Karin decidió ya no pensar en su muy pisoteado ego, y fue cuando él también decidió asearse._

 _No estaba siendo muy consciente del tiempo, simplemente mandando textos en el celular y esperar para dormir._

 _Y luego escuchó ruidos afuera de la ventana, y una persona entrando por la misma. No lo esperaba, y el grito que salió de ella fue involuntario, no sólo sorprendiendo al intruso, sino alertando a Sasuke y haciéndole salir de la ducha._

 _._

No fue intencional. Estaba segura que de haberlo planeado no lo hubiera logrado. Ella deseaba a Sasuke, ¿Quién no? Todo su aspecto, su forma de ser y su amabilidad... el profundo amor que por la chica pelirosa él tenía, su mirada suave cuando veía sus fotografías, la rigidez y dolor que Karin podía ver en él cuando la chica se alejó.

Él era demasiado bueno.

Él nunca fue suyo, ni de cerca de poder considerase a sí misma como alguien de interés para él. Dolía, en el ego, y también, cerca del corazón. Pero estaba bien, Karin sabía cuándo tomar sus batallas, y cuando alejarse de las mismas. Estaba bien porque él amaba a alguien, de la manera que Karin esperaba un día le amaran. Sentía responsabilidad por lo sucedido, y viendo a la chica pelirosa sentada en el patio contiguo, como un hada pedida entre el frío invierno, esperó ayudarle en algo.

Karin no es la maldita de esta historia. Ella sólo había querido unos últimos momentos con este chico antes de irse y alejarse.

* * *

"¡Cabeza de zanahoria!"

Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrada al estúpido apodo, pero no le iba a dejar tan fácil.

"Que quieres, estúpido."

"¡Deja de ser una amargada y mirar hacia la nada!" Una serie de insultos se desarrolló ente ella y Naruto, más gritos por parte de ella y muecas divertidas de su primo. Sasuke no decía nada, se limitaba a observarlos y seguir bebiendo.

Más que sorprenderse cuando ella le contó sobre su familia, él lo aceptó sin duda. Su cabello, más el singular rojo intenso de su ojos, y su carácter un tanto explosivo y (como no) exuberante, le recordó mucho a Naruto y a la madre del mismo.

Tener a Karin alrededor por esos meses de trabajo y estudio, fue un recuerdo para Sasuke. La añoranza del que fue su mejor amigo.

No quería pensar en el motivo, _la persona_ , que le hizo sentirse perdido y herido como para escapar de casa y alejarse.

No pensaría en el incidente, el malentendido que ni siquiera valía la pena explicar con ella.

 _Terca._

En su lugar, ordenó otra bebida, pasó a segundo plano la situación, la discusión entre este par de Uzumakis, y empezó a meditar.

Quedaban tres meses.

La fecha límite no sólo era para ella y darle respuesta, una que en su momento Sasuke esperaba y deseaba fuera positiva, pero que en este punto ya no sabía que esperar, o que querer.

El tiempo iba pasando, más rápido, más borroso, y su propia decisión debía ser tomada.

Dio otro trago a su bebida.

Hoy simplemente no quería pensar.

* * *

A Naruto hace un par de meses que no lo veía. Años que su familia se había mudado, y no iba a decir que fueron los kilómetros entre ellos los que les distanciaron.

Era debido a alguien más.

Y bloqueando ese pensamiento, como muchas veces, Sasuke se limitó a disfrutar de la compañía momentánea.

Naruto seguía siendo excéntrico y muy parlanchín, enérgico y bromista. Pero incluso en él, el tiempo dio su ayuda, y la madurez se estaba haciendo presente.

Le contó sobre los planes de su padre de postulación para un puesto mayor. De cómo le iba en el trabajo, y la mala racha que estaba teniendo con las chicas.

"No hay nada serio, es difícil hoy en día."

Sasuke bufó, demasiado empático de ese pensamiento.

"A veces pienso que es cosa del karma..." Naruto comentó, como no queriendo, una sonrisa nerviosa, y Sasuke volvió dejar pasar eso.

Pero parecía que Naruto no quería dejar el tema.

"¿Cómo está Sakura-Chan? En su último mensaje me dijo que su interinato terminaría pronto..."

Sasuke leía la verdaderas cuestiones entre las palabras de Naruto, pero antes de que él le respondiera, Karin murmuró algo incomprensible, nerviosa e incómoda. Naruto le miró, extrañado y confundido, Sasuke sólo eleven sus hombros, desinteresado.

La chica pelirosa no era un tabú como tal entre estos viejos amigos, pero no había una disponibilidad y sinceridad en cuanto ella se traía a tema.

Sasuke pidió otro trago, y Naruto seguía expectante de su amigo.

El pelinegro, rindiéndose ante el rubio, dejó salir un largo y pesaroso suspiro.

"Sakura... sigue igual." Naruto entendía eso, si bien no la vaga respuesta, si el ánimo que Sasuke dejaba mostrar, la postura rendida de su cuerpo, y el cansancio en su cara. Tragó duro, de repente sintiéndose más culpable e inútil, él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

"Sasuke, lamento-"

"No importa ya," su amigo le dio una mirada, sentenciando el silencio y enterrando el tema. Naruto notó como su mirada oscura pasó brevemente a la figura pelirroja de su prima, quien inusualmente estaba callada. "Lo nuestro siempre ha sido complicado, no hay culpa en nadie más que nosotros."

Con eso, un trago más, Sasuke finalizó el asunto.

* * *

Naruto se arrepiente de muchas cosas en su vida; travesuras cometidas, peleas con su familia, fallas en la escuela y el enamorarse de la chica de su mejor amigo. A pesar de que eso último suena mal, no es lo que carcome su alma un poco cada día, sino el haber aprovechado la peor situación entre Sasuke y Sakura, para saber lo que era amar a libertad a la chica de la que en ese entonces creía estar enamorado.

La muerte de Mikoto Uchiha no fue solo una racha oscura y problemática para Sasuke, sino para todos a su alrededor. Siendo adolescentes quienes quieren tomar el mundo en sus manos, sintiéndose imparables, valientes y estúpidos.

 _"Está bien_ ," Naruto alguna vez se mintió, _estaba bien_ , apoyar a Sakura y consolarle, llenado el hueco que Sasuke siempre ocupaba en la chica.

Se sentía bien la sensación de importancia en la vida de la pelirosa. En ese entonces eso lograba opacar la culpabilidad por Sasuke que Naruto sentía.

Pero entendió, entre lágrimas de ella, miradas de profunda traición de Sasuke, y un frío en su pecho, de que todo había sido erróneo. Malicioso. Cruel.

Jamás terminaría de pagar su error, incluso desde que Sasuke le perdonó, que aún le ofreció su amistad. Sin importar cuanto Sasuke trate de dejar de lado esa acción, de actuar como si nada, de aun ser su amigo, Naruto jamás será capaz de olvidar, mucho menos perdonarse.

Entre copas y charlas sin importancia, Naruto no dejaba de preocuparse.

Jamás sería capaz de pagarle a Sasuke. Y aunque ese sentimiento de querer ayudarle siempre estaba presente, sabía bien que no tenía poder en la situación que él ayudó a provocar. Sus mejores amigos enamorados, cometiendo error tras error, lastimándose y yendo en círculo. Siendo pocos sinceros y crueles entre ellos. Naruto sabía de la posibles soluciones, tanto para mejorar o simplemente abandonar, esas que ninguno de ellos parecía querer tomar.

Incluso ahora, entendiendo que ellos habían discutido gravemente, que sin mucha duda su prima tenía algo que ver. No necesitaba que Sasuke le dijera, no cuando él lucia agotado y herido, Naruto estaba seguro como el infierno que esto iba cada vez peor.

Con Sakura molesta, buscando lo que siempre tuvo, y Sasuke ahogándose entre su recuerdo, alcohol, y los brazos de su prima.

Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza, decidiéndose a hoy, solo despedirse de ambos, sabiendo, una vez más, que estaba actuando mal.

Pero aunque él era consciente, sabía que no estaba en él solucionar la retorcida relación en la que contribuyó.

Sólo esperaba, y de verdad quería, que ambos fueran felices, incluso si para eso ellos debían estar separados.

.

.

* * *

NA: Bueno, bueno... volvemos al juego de _"¿A qué personaje odias más?"_ El siguiente capítulo me gusta, me emociona, y al fin, volveremos a ver interacción entre Sasuke y Sakura.

Usualmente no hago esto, pero si me dejan colgada con este cap me voy a huelga :v


	13. 13

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

NA: Bueno, quiero aclarar lo del capítulo anterior sobre Naruto y Sakura; él tuvo algo que ver con ella, no la consoló de abrazos y palabras de aliento, hubo roces, algo, pero nada sexual como tal, y más que nada fuer cuando ella estaba ebria y dolida. Podría decirles que fue con Naruto con quien ella entendió que su manera de deshago y olvido de Sasuke era salir con chicos. No culpen a Naruto, creo que aquí dejo en claro que todos fueron jóvenes y estúpidos :v

Espero que estén pasando bonitas fiestas, mando un abrazo y un poquito de Hurt/Angst :d

* * *

 **Bad at Love**

 **[13/?]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Si hay alguien aquí quien no tiene suerte en el amor, soy yo." Entre licor y dolor confesó.

Esta era una faceta de él que ella no había visto, y siendo sincera, tampoco esperaba.

Hace un rato que su primo les había dejado, yéndose con una atractiva chica, dejándole a ella al que en su momento fue un sobrio Sasuke.

Karin no sabía muy bien que hacer. Si bien antes había querido conocer más a este chico, verlo así de derrotado, ebrio y dolido por alguien más no era lo que ella había deseado. Era incómodo, y le hacía sentir culpable. Desde que él la llevó a con los Uzumaki, la pelirroja había esperado que él se fuera, o al menos no había pensado que pasaría más tiempo en su compañía.

¿Cómo podría ella ayudarle? Lo mejor sería que ambos se fueran, y agradecía que este bar local estuviera relativamente cerca, porque no creía que él pudiera conducir.

Levantándose de su asiento, colocó su mano sobre su brazo, con una mirada preocupada, y le sacudió un poco. "¿Sasuke-kun? Sería mejor si nos vamos."

Él le miró sobre su hombro, ojos desenfocados y mirada oscura, intensa y confundida. Por un momento, el aliento de Karin se detuvo, temerosa de levantar esperanza en que esa mirada era-

El contacto de los labios de Sasuke con los de ella quizá fue-será-algo que ella jamás podría olvidar.

* * *

¿Por qué si ella lo hacía, él no?

Esa era la justificación que Sasuke siempre usaba, sentía, al desahogar sus pasiones y necesidades con alguien más.

Él no era un mártir que sufría en silencio por la pesadumbre de la chica que sostenía sus sentimientos verdaderos. Él no culpaba a Sakura, no la catalogaba como una zorra, no cuando él hacía lo mismo- a pesar de no hacerlo tan seguido o tan descaradamente.

Pero si bien él no llegaba al extremo de salir con chicas como levantar basura a diario a comparación de la pelirosa, bastantes eran las ocasiones en que él encontraba y sostenía un ligue. Más aún en momentos así, cuando ambos, testarudos, enojados y viles trataban de lastimarse.

Más así, cuando él tenía que desahogar su frustración. El alcohol no siempre era lo que él elegía, no era un maldito alcohólico, pero cuando sólo en momentos malos, oscuros y bajos se dejaba olvidar.

Esta era una de esas ocasiones.

Otra de las cosas que no gustaba, era usar a las chicas. Mucho menos lastimarlas.

Pero ahora su juicio no era el mejor, la cantidad de bebidas en su sistema alteraba su juicio, le hacía valeroso, pero sobre todo desinteresado.

Y aunque su mente estaba inestable, su cuerpo ocupado, aun así no dejaba en el olvido la razón de su martirio. El regreso a la casa Uzumaki, el trayecto, el entrar a la habitación de ella-Karin-, y empujarla hacia la cama había pasado como una bruma confusa, y aun así, era el nombre de _Sakura_ que se repetía sin cesar en su mente.

Los labios de Karin no eran iguales a los de _ella_. Estos eran demasiado gruesos, con movimientos sensuales y pecaminosos se entregaban a él sin miramientos y sin defensas. E irónicamente, en esta chica con cabello color fuego, personalidad feroz, había una suavidad y entrega sin defensas en ese momento. Eso no estaba bien.

No podía evitar las comparaciones, como siempre con cada chica con la que el intentaba algo, sin importar que, siempre iba a haber algo mal; su cabello no era del color correcto, ni sus buenas proporciones las que su cuerpo anhelaba.

-Mal, mal.

 _Incorrecto_.- Gritaba su corazón, su mente negaba, y su cuerpo sólo quería que le dejaran actuar.

Estaba con la persona equivocada...

Pero _al diablo_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Con sus manos levantando la blusa de ella, revelando un busto de buena medida y una piel lisa, dejando que sus ojos negros quemaran la imagen imborrable de un cuerpo más delgado y menudo, suave y sonrosado. Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, y ni así podía eliminar a Sakura de su mente.

 _Le detestaba._ Sobre todo porque le conocía bien; Haruno Sakura debía estar en ese mismo momento con alguien de la misma manera en la que él con Karin. Sin duda.

Y era el coraje, la impotencia rabia y celos que le empujaban a seguir con este acto horrible con una chica a la que sabía iba a lastimar.

No importaba que su corazón le gritara, su cuerpo estaba acorde a su mente. _Al diablo con ella._

Y volvió a besar esos labios incorrectos.

* * *

"Espera," Su voz ronca, deseo entre las palabras que trataban de hacerle razonar. Él no respondió, centrándose en sentir la piel debajo de él. Las manos de ella sujetaban su cabello, demasiado brusca, demasiado ansiosa, pero sus palabras eran lo opuesto, "no creo que sea lo correcto, la chica-" una de sus mano tapó su boca, y sus caderas dieron un movimiento demasiado pecaminoso sobre la pelvis de ella, callándola por completo.

* * *

Tomó su celular, y el flash le despertó de su ensoñación. "¿Qué haces?" Se removió bajo de él, buscando a tientas algo con que cubrirse, tomando sus anteojo, aunque estos no los necesitaba para saber que fue la breve luz que le cegó. Al tratar de sentarse, la mano de Sasuke le empujó de nuevo hacia la cama, sus labios atacaron los de ella con urgencia suficiente para acallar las palabras de Karin. Otra vez, fue silenciada, y sus ojos, cerrándose momentáneamente por las sensaciones y la situación, cuando volvió a ver ese flashazo. Empujándolo del hombro, quitándolo de encima de ella, ahí estaba, Sasuke con su celular en mano, cámara dirigida a ella.

"Que-"

"Te ves bien," fue lo que él dijo, sonando más sobrio pero menos coherente en oídos de ella.

Ella esperó por una explicación, porque no podía creer que Sasuke fuera de los que hacen eso. Y esperó, pero él seguía concentrado en su teléfono, y fue cuando Karin se dio cuenta, de que hacía más que tomar fotos.

"¿A quién le envías eso?" Su voz era fría, porque de verdad que no quería creer eso.

Él no le hizo caso de inmediato, siguió tecleando en su teléfono, y fue cuando envió el mensaje, que él le miró. Impasible, indiferente, sobrio.

Ella tragó duro, lágrimas atoradas, dolor y algo más mezclándose. Era justo como pensó.

Y dolía demasiado.

"Sabía que me estabas usando, pero no creí que fueras cruel."

Él no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, y ella se preguntaba qué tan corrompidos eran ambos-Sasuke y Sakura-para no mostrar arrepentimientos o vergüenza. Karin se tragó sus lágrimas y orgullo, no debía estar ofendida, ¿cierto? Sabía en que se metía desde el principio. Tomó la camisa, y se la puso, sintiéndose menos expuesta. Pasaron unos momentos silenciosos. Estaban a oscuras y todos debían estar dormidos, a excepción de Naruto, quien sabían aún no llegaba a la casa. Aun así, sus pequeños susurros parecían retumbar en la casa.

O debía ser su pecho.

Karin rompió el silencio,

"No lo entiendo."

"No hay nada que tengas que entender."

"Ella te importa demasiado." No fue pregunta, fue la rotunda verdad que él no negaba. "Ella te importa demasiado, y puedo notar, sin saber todo lo que ustedes han vivido, que ella tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por ti... tú eres... tú... No eres la clase de persona que haría esto." ¿Cierto? Que podría saber ella, no lo conocía realmente.

Él también cubrió su pecho con su playera, alejándose más de ella. "Es justo que use el título del deshonor que ella ha impuesto en mí." Sonrió de lado, pero en sus ojos no había nada de humor.

"No tiene sentido." Ella negó con la cabeza, exasperada por esta situación ajena que ahora le involucraba. ¡Era su fotografía de ella desnuda lo que él le envió a la otra chica, después de todo!

¿Por qué si lo que él quería era arreglar las cosas, hacía eso?

 _Porque..._

 _Era retorcido_ , el placer que él tenía al saber cómo esa imagen lograría ponerla loca. Lo que sabía conseguiría con ello.

"Entiendo que su relación sea complicada..."

"Nuestra relación está podrida." Le interrumpió, las falsa diversión deslizándose, y Karin podía escuchar un poco de frustración en su tono.

Ese día había sido tan extraño, con tantas vueltas y sorpresas, aún más cuando él continuó algo que por mucho se había negado a hablar; él se abrió,

"No importa cuánto trate, cuanto le diga, ella simplemente no lo quiere. Es mero capricho. Lo mismo por el que no me suelta."

Porque para Sasuke no había cabida, cómo ella, necia, ponía trabas a algo bueno que él podría darle. No su estúpido cuento de hadas, sino algo más real y mejor. Ella simplemente se negaba.

Pero había otra cara de la moneda, y Karin lo vociferó.

"¿Y por qué no te alejas tú?"

¿Por qué? si sabía cuán errada ella estaba, si llevaba años tras de ella, como él imbécil mas grande, el perdedor más idiota. ¿Un rogón?

No, Sasuke no pensaba de si como tal. Más como un buitre esperando por su presa, esa sería la descripción que él se daría. Y aunque sonara horrible, él era consciente de sus fallos y defectos. No se echaba la descripción de buena persona, era egoísta y la quería a ella. Él solo hacía cuanto podía, aunque fuera lastimándola, hiriéndose a sí mismo. Tratar de todo y por tanto tiempo…

Pero aunque Sakura estuviera dolida por alguien más, que se encontrara vulnerable y él fuera tras ella... ni así ella bajaba sus defensas. Lo sabía por tantas experiencias.

Entonces ¿Porque diablos él iba tras un caso perdido?

 ** _Porque, sin importar que o quién, él-_**

"La amo demasiado."

* * *

¿Cómo podía su voz no titubear, ni sus ojos perder la sinceridad? ¿Cómo cuando hace unos instantes estaba recostado con otra mujer?

Karin enmudeció con esa verdad que le golpeó el alma. Él se veía de lo más serio y verdadero en ese momento, con esa simple declaración, y Karin, desde el poco tiempo que lo había tratado, jamás lo vio así.

Volvía a confirmarlo, a pesar de que con descaro le usó, que hace unos momento ella deseaba lamer sus propias heridas y desear, que él le escogiera... a pesar de todo, ese hombre era una buena persona.

Que si bien no era inocente, Sasuke no merecía sufrir por amor.

"Deberías alejarte." Con un hilo de voz, tratando de convencerle, "Podrías tener a quien quisieras..."

Él no alejó la mirada de su cara, como buscando por características y rasgos que obviamente no encontraría jamás en alguien que no fuera _Sakura_.

Se levantó de la cama, alejó sus manos por completo de ella, y el breve deseo con el que su cuerpo quería desahogarse desapareció. Colocó su chaqueta sobre su cuerpo con lentitud, y cuando el silencio se había instalado una vez más, que Karin sentía su acompañante podía escuchar el quebrar de su corazón, él habló,

"Para mí sólo es y será ella."

 _Siempre._

* * *

Lo odiaba. _Lo detestaba_. Era un infeliz. Un desalmado. Sobre todo, odiaba a su propia debilidad. _¡Arranca estas cadenas! ¡Mándalo al diablo!_

No podía.

No era orgullo.

La horrible verdad de Sakura hacia lo que Sasuke realmente era en su vida.

La frustración de saber, sentir como la semilla de todos los sentimientos oscuros, miserables y horribles estaba instalada en lo más profundo de su ser, que no tenía cura o manera de atracarla. Ya fuera con el haciendo ese tipo de cosas, o lejos de ella, atormentándola.

¡¿Porque simplemente no le dejaba en paz?! Su alma aullaba con frustración, dolor y rabia.

porque, porque...

"Vamos." Las manos en sus piernas eran pegajosas en insistentes, tratando de retomar su acto y alejar su atención de su teléfono.

Hasta hace unos momentos estaba logrando lo que quería con esta chica, y de verdad que quería seguir todo el acto. Su mano se fue a su barbilla, demandando su completa alerta, queriendo acercar su rostro al de él. Tocar esos labios tentadores y suaves.

"No me toques." Pero ella no opinaba lo mismo. Su voz salió raposa, contendido las emociones en la garganta. Su acompañante se sorprendió, inesperado por el radical cambio en la chica. Hace tan sólo unos momentos estaban por besarse.

Sin rendirse, tratando de nuevo, se acercó a ella, sus labios rosando la piel de su cuello, esperando que ella regresara al juego. Pero en su lugar sólo recibió un siseo de desagrado, la pelirosa se alejaba de él.

Asqueada, sin darle oportunidad o justificación a su ligue, se alejó.

Tan rápido como pudo, apenas si capaz de controlar sus erráticos movimientos, abrió la puerta del carro y cerró de portazo tras de ella, dejando a un sorprendido e incrédulo hombre sin rostro o relevancia en su vida. Otro más.

* * *

La rabia y el asco le nublaban la mente. Sin importar el lugar en el que estaba o su estado, Sakura se bajó del carro, y se alejó de esta persona sin oportunidad de reconsiderar o dar explicación, pues en su mente solo había algo, y alteraba cada juicio en su mente, le provocaba bilis en la garantía y hacía que enterrara las uñas en sus propias manos.

Caminaba de manera mecánica, la vida a su alrededor inalterable por los tumultos en su interior. Por la acera, tratando de buscar un taxi y alejarse, no podía quitar la imagen de la fotógrafa que _él_ le envió.

Sakura sabía de que se trataba, y no quería darle las ganar, pero no era posible que ella se mantuviera indiferente.

Hacía un día ella había estado tan esperanzada, tan dispuesta y vulnerable.

Se entregaría en corazón cuando ya lo había hecho en cuerpo y razón.

 _Te odio._ Su mente gritaba en sus entrañas, con rencor.

Él había hecho tanto por atraparla, a pesar de los errores de ambos, ese último año Sasuke había estado tan dispuesto en convencerle.

Con promesas de futuros juntos.

 _Te odio_ , su corazón gemía con desolación.

Ella había dado el paso que él quería, y a cambio él se revuelca con alguien más.

 _Te odio_ , simplemente- _No me importas, no me dueles, no..._ -ella quería convencerse.

 _._

* * *

 _Yay, cap largo. ¿Esperaban todo esto? Prometí interacción, supongo no era de la que querían, pero estoy dejando lo "bueno" para el siguiente. Por favor, un Rw me hará muy feliz :)_

 _PD: No, sasuki no lo hizo con karin, nomas se la besuqueó :b_


	14. 14

Disclaimer: La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

Summary: "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

NA: Como mesiversario (?) un dos de septiembre publiqué está historia, así que solo por ser hoy 02, la actualizo :v  
Oh! omg, ¿Qué dice ahí? capítulo 14 de 15? :o Ohm...

* * *

 **Bad at Love**

 **[14/15]**

 **.**

 **.**

Viajar de noche no era algo muy agradable, pero Sasuke encontraba tranquilidad en esto. La carretera desolada, el único ruido era el del carro.

Tenía el espacio para pensar.

Sasuke no había aguantado mantenerse en casa de Naruto, tomó sus llaves luego de volver a colocarse la ropa, dándole una última mirada a una dolida Karin, y salió de esa habitación. De pronto, demasiado apurado por las consecuencias de su actuar.

Lo había hecho por impulso, el alcohol su excusa y el despecho la constante. El haber enviado la foto fue un arma de doble filo, y con precaución había esperado por una respuesta aún peor por parte de ella, pero no fue así.

El camino de regreso era largo, sabía bien que llegaría a primera hora de la mañana, y sólo por eso se maldecía a sí mismo el haber ido ahí en primer lugar. Debió ser más fuerte y quedarse en su casa, dejando que Karin se fuera sola y obligando a que Sakura le escuchara.

Una vez más, cuantas malas decisiones en su haber.

La conocía muy bien. Sabía su temperamento, sabía cómo erradicarlo, y en situaciones cómo esta, el hacerlo estallar. Durante el trayecto sólo paró una vez en una gasolinera, y de haber podido ni eso hubiera hecho. Había sentido con pesadez su teléfono, inquieto ante cualquier mensaje, esperando lo peor; un vídeo de ella con alguien más, incluso audios y fotos. Estando con Karin había querido dañarle y hacerle notar que aunque ella era la única en su corazón y mente, no era el fin de su vida.

Gran mentira.

.

Apagó el auto afuera de la acera de su casa, esperó unos segundos dentro del vehículo, como si le fuera a ver. Decidió que era mejor entrar a su propia casa y descansar, algo que no había hecho en varios días, pues ni siquiera a su regreso del curso intensivo le fue permitido relajarse.

Era más fácil decidir que realizar, no por falta de interés, pero Sasuke, ahí recostado en su cama, con su brazo sobre su rostro, y ojos que se negaban a cerrarse, no dejaba de pensar.

* * *

¿En qué momento la persona que le daba seguridad se convirtió en su tortura personal?

Jamás iba a fingir ser una pobre damisela en apuros, inconsciente de sus errores y lloriqueando por cosas que no debían de pasarle a ella.

No. Podría ser una perra pero no una mosquita muerta. No podría vivir consigo misma si mintiera y fingiera no merecer lo que le sucedía. Lo entendía, pero aun así no lo aceptaba.

Sabía de cuándo y por qué ella pagaba cada golpe emocional y de ego con cualquiera de sus conquistas y posibles candidatos, y sobre todo con Sasuke.

¿Qué hizo mal para el asco de relación que tenía con él? ¿En qué falló?

Fue una adolescente enamorada, entregada... y fue egoísta y caprichosa. De un momento a otro, los papeles se cambiaron, y ya no era ella la que esperaba con ilusión que él le amara y le pidiera ser su novia.

Curioso, irónico, pues de puberta, incluso en su etapa de adolescente, él había sido su sueño, estar con él y ser feliz. Pero se equivocó en muchas cosas, Sasuke también lo hizo. Callaron situaciones que debieron ser habladas. Gritaron desprecios y cosas egoístas cuando debían abrazarse a sí mismos y aferrarse.

Muchas cosas sucedieron, y ella eligió darle la espalda, tachándolo de la lista que era su futuro y amor. En el momento en que ella decidió que, como amante, sólo era corporal la necesidad de ella hacia él, fue cuando esto comenzó.

Y aunque ella decía, juraba y marcaba como él no era más que un amigo y distracción‒ consuelo incluso‒ ella había dejado de pensar en sus verdaderas emociones hacia él. Era más fácil hacerse de la vista gorda, ocultar su sentir por él y buscar la complementación con alguien más.

Mirar en otras direcciones y buscar la perfección, solo así sería feliz.

¿Por qué debían juzgarla y culparla por intentar eso?

Hipocresía.

Sakura no tenía amigos, tanto chicas como hombres. Siempre etiquetándola, siempre temerosas de que ella les quite la pareja o se meta con los amigos.

Tan bajo pensaban de ella.

Tan poco le importaba, de cualquier manera.

Entró al baño luego de recoger sus cosas y cambiarse en la sala de descanso, la jornada había sido larga y la noche anterior había sido una en vela debido a cierta imagen. Lo que más deseaba era descansar.

"Está bien buscar el amor," una compañera en el hospital había dicho cuando ella salió del cubículo del baño, sarcasmo y superioridad en su voz, "pero no por eso me prostituyo."

Lo que más le caló a Sakura no fueron las palabras, o la percepción que tenían de ella, sino la poca valentía de decírselo en la cara, no esperando una " _sutil_ " platica con otras personas, sabedoras de que ella estaba ahí y escucharía.

Simplemente se acercó hacia los lavabos, donde esa enfermera y su grupo estaban, riendo, según ellas, a su costa. Se lavó las manos, retocó su labial, y sonrió fácilmente, brillante y superior.

"Claro que no, nadie pagaría por ti. Porque hasta para eso hay que ser atractiva." Guardó su labial y salió como si nada.

Si bien había estado molesta, la cara de las tipas valió la pena. Hace mucho ella había aprendido a ignorar ese tipo de comentarios, las risas maliciosas y miradas acusadoras. No importaba lo que los demás pensaran.

Y de igual manera, lo que Sasuke quisiera.

Otra mentira.

* * *

Había querido lastimarla, como otras veces.

Sabía, aun sin tener una respuesta por parte de ella, que lo había hecho‒la conocía muy bien, mejor que a sí misma, ‒ y sabía lo que esa imagen le debió ocasionar. Ahora sólo esperaba el golpe de regreso, porque esto siempre era así.

Rio en voz baja, cansado y como si estuviera volviéndose loco.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?, se volvía a preguntar. ¿No había ya sufrido lo suficiente? Debía ser masoquista, pensó vagamente, sentado en la cocina, mirando con atención a la casa de al lado esperando verla.

 _"Podrías tener a cualquiera,"_ recordaba las palabras de Karin.

 _"No quiero a cualquiera."_

No era posesividad, no era capricho, el querer a Sakura era, exactamente la misma razón por la que omitía cuan fácil ella abría sus piernas y su corazón, callaba sus pensamientos y dolores al verla con alguien más, e iba y le consolaba a cada oportunidad dada. Era por lo que dejaba su orgullo ser pisoteado, por lo que se mantenía estancado.

 _"Qué relación tan toxica,"_ más de una vez alguien había comentado.

 _"No terminarán bien."_

 _"Espera lo peor."_

Comentarios bien fundados, con poco entendimiento de los sentimientos de él. Nadie entendía, que era difícil rendirse con _ella_. Incluso si él debería hacerlo, olvidarla y alejarse, era difícil no sólo porque le amaba incondicional e irrazonablemente, sino también porque su corazón siempre mantenía la esperanza de que ella le correspondería.

Finalmente y por completo.

Su anhelo siempre estaba presente en él.

Por ella, él no había aceptado irse a vivir con Itachi cuando se lo ofreció.

Por ella, él había decidido quedarse, dejando pasar sus oportunidades y dejándose corromper. Sufriendo y aguantado golpe tras golpe.

Hace mucho que Sasuke había terminado el duelo de la pedida de su madre, hace mucho que había cerrado ese capítulo, si bien doloroso e inolvidable, eso ya no era motivo de mantenerlo en esa casa vacía, ni tampoco de esperar consuelo de alguien más.

Era ella, _Sakura_ , a quien él estaba esperando.

Esperando porque que la chica que siempre amó, ahora toda una mujer, abriera los ojos y entendiera que él amor que ella buscaba no lo encontraría.

El amor no son rosas, el amor no es dulce y puro, no es intachable e condicional.

El amor era irracional, caprichoso, voluble, _humano_.

Pero el tiempo se agotaba.

* * *

Era la cuarta llamada de él que recibía ese día, e igual la misma cantidad que ella no contestaba. Fácil sería bloquearlo, pero era esa espinita de egocentrismo, sabedora de que él le estaba buscando que le hacía un vuelco en el estomago.

"Deberías contestar." La voz, tímida y dulce, con verdadera preocupación, no mentiras, le decía. Ella también había notado las constantes notificaciones que recibía del mismo contacto. "Podría ser importante."

"Está bien, es sólo mi..." ¿amigo? ¿Vecino? ¿Amado? ¿Qué diablos era Sasuke? porque parecía ya no entrar en ninguna de esas categorías. "Es alguien."

Hinata no replicó, pero su mirada comprensiva incomodó a Sakura.

Sin querer decir algo al respecto, se dejó caer en la cama de su anfitriona, con poca elegancia, con un rebote y un gran suspiro, aun sin soltar el celular.

"Hinata."

"¿Hum?"

"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?"

Desde su posición en la cama, ella podía ver como la chica en cuestión se retorcía como una ratoncillo, sonrojada y sin formar una frase completa. La vista le hizo sonreír un poco.

Hinata era tan pura.

"Vamos," con la punta de su pie, le dio golpecitos en la cadera, juguetona y esperando olvidarse de sus propios problemas.

Esperaba escuchar algo bueno, por una vez.

"La verdad... no."

"¿No?" Ella negó con la cabeza. Sakura se levantó, sentándose sobre sus rodillas, acercando su cara a la de ella, haciéndola sonrojar. "Di la verdad."

Ante su negación, Sakura se volvió dejar caer en el colchón, suspirando dramáticamente, cerrando los ojos y pensando en cuanto apestaba la vida.

"Qué asco." Sintió el movimiento del colchón, luego la calidez del cuerpo de Hinata a un lado de el de ella. Hombro contra hombro.

Abrió un ojo, mirándola divertida. Ella estaba toda roja, luciendo como si en cualquier momento fuera a respingar. La verdad, las preferencias de Hinata no le afectaban ni incomodaban, a Sakura no le importaba estar cerca de ella, pues sabía que Hinata no la veía como un interés amoroso, muy a pesar que se hayan besado en un par de ocasiones.

Sakura no había tenido amigas verdaderas, y no sabía si Hinata realmente era una, ‒desconocía lo que se sentía y como debía de ser‒ pero no negaba que era un bálsamo para su alma. Sujetó su mano con la de ella, fuerte, y sonrió ante la mirada sorprendida de sus ojos color perla.

"No te pierdes de mucho."

"Tú sí te has enamorado." No fue pregunta. Sakura contempló su rostro, sereno, dulce, sus ojos, puros y comprensivos. "Estás enamorada, ¿cierto?"

 _Estás_ _enamorada._

Sintió un nudo en su garganta. Su estómago se encogió ante la imagen la primera‒única‒ persona que se le venía a la mente ante la declaración de Hinata.

"La verdad..."

 **¿El amor de verdad existía?** Sí, se lo preguntaba constantemente, aunque fuera ella la caprichosa que lo idealizaba sin cesar. Esto jamás lo expresaba ante nadie, apenas a sí misma, de que... _tal vez_ , ella sabía que buscaba algo que jamás encontraría, negándose así completamente a Sasuke.

Estaba podrida por dentro, eso sí lo sabía.

"No estoy segura." Fue seria. "Tal vez..." sus ojos fijos en ella, en su nariz, sus labios, su piel... pero lo cierto es que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Sakura sabía bien su culpa en esa mierda de situación que era ella y Sasuke, y si antes se había disculpado por los errores que muchas veces cometió intencionalmente y otras mientras estaba ebria (Naruto le vino a le mente, lo peor que a su juicio había hecho), pero en su momento ella lo creyó justo. Sasuke le había lastimado, y ella debía hacer lo mismo.

 **Había sido justo.**

"¿Sakura-san?" Preocupada Hinata dejó su lugar en la cama, sentándose, sin saber qué hacer, mirando como sus ojos verdes dejaban salir lágrimas en un rostro quieto que no mostraba cambio alguno.

"Me he equivocado tanto." Dijo en un hilo de voz, sin verla a ella.

"Sakura..." ella lo sentía, la empatía que la dulce chica mostraba, y la pelirosa trató de sonreír.

"Me lo tengo merecido."

 _Había sido justo_ desquitarse. Pero sólo se volvió más y más grande. Como una telaraña. Retorcido, sin escapatoria. ¿Hasta qué punto iban a llegar ellos? ¿Hasta que él matara a alguien por celos y rabia, o que ella terminara con alguna enfermedad o embarazada?

Curiosamente, las consecuencias para Sasuke eran las que más le removían el estómago.

 _¿Hasta qué punto vamos a llegar?_

Marzo. Marzo daría fin a los ataques y venenos que ellos se daban. Pero aún faltaban tres meses para la fecha límite que él le dio, y aun sabiendo eso, Sakura ya no se sentía capaz de seguir ocultando el dolor.

Ella decidió solucionar esto– esto retorcido que era ellos.

Frente a ella, Hinata esperaba paciente, sosteniendo sus manos y mostrándose incondicional. ¿Hace cuánto Sakura no se mostraba vulnerable frente a alguien? Tragó duro y con voz entrecortada, tímida y emocional, comenzó.

"Hay... hay _alguien_ muy importante, siempre lo ha sido, ¿sabes? Él..."

Y decidió que haría algo diferente para reparar el reciente desgarre en su alma.

.

.

* * *

NA: ¿Los engañé? lo siento (la verdad no) pero hace falta cierta cosas para llegar al final que quiero plasmar.

La verdad es que sería tan sencillo terminar la historia con un capítulo más, pero tengo otros borradores, y les aseguro que aun nos queda unos cuatro capítulos más

Uchihalilo, perdón por tenerte con trauma, solo espero no decepcionar xD


	15. 15

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

NA: Como mesiversario (recuerden, día 02 de cada mes) subo BaL y he aquí el temido capítulo 15. Luego de esto, creo que he trazado la línea del que será el final.

Creo que es mi capítulo más largo, me dan amor luego, ¿shi?

* * *

 **Bad at Love**

 **[15]**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sasuke_. Fue lo que ella vio al bajar del carro de Hinata. Si hubiera sido posible, le habría pedido a Hinata diera reversa y la llevara lejos de ahí. Pero no lo había notado hasta que se acercó a la cerca de su propia casa.

Parado frente a su puerta de su propia casa, ojos negros mostrando curiosidad por la persona que se alejaba en ese auto, espero hasta que ella estuvo más cerca, luego su vista en ella. Sakura sintió como si su estómago diera un brinco. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, negándose a cerrar los ojos y espantar lágrimas acusadoras. Ya había llorado lo suficiente el día anterior con Hinata, y ahora, con la realidad de ese día incoloro, era diferente.

Con pasos pesados sobre cada escalón hasta llegar a su puerta, ella respiró hondo y trató de prolongar lo más posible el reconocer su presencia.

Pero era difícil, si el mínimo crujir del piso debajo de los pies de él era como un terremoto, y dentro de ella una creciente ansiedad se sentía.

Buscó sus llaves entre tantas cosas dentro de su bolsa, cuando él llegó hasta ella. ¿Cómo era humanamente posible sentir ese ridículo calor cuando el viento soplaba tan fuerte y tan frió? Una prueba más de su locura.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" Porque la gran mochila que ella estaba cargando era una clara señal de que no había estado pasando los días en su casa.

"Hola a ti también." Dijo con ironía, sin responder realmente a la acusación de él, y se aplaudió mentalmente cuando su voz salió clara y desinteresada. Aun le daba la espalda.

Fue esa irritante costumbre de él, la facilidad con la que se creía capaz de reprocharle o verse con la necesidad en saber cada movimiento de ella, que le hizo darse la vuelta y encararlo, dejando olvidadas las llaves que apenas si había puesto en el cerrojo. Pero toda molestia irracional, esa que usaba para esconder su vulnerabilidad, se desvaneció cuando, por fin, lo tuvo frente a ella.

Por el breve instante de un suspiro, en su mente se encendieron imágenes y palabras prohibidas. No podía verlo a los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres?" No había molestia o enojo, sino frustración. ¿Hasta dónde iban a llegar? Estaba cansada… "¿A qué has venido?"

"No contestabas mis llamadas."

"No es algo inusual."

"Lo es cuando-"

"¿Cuándo?" Una ceja levantada, sus ojos rehuyendo ante lo que él acallaba. No hacía mucha falta adivinar, Sakura sabía bien, aun así… quería escucharlo de su boca.

"Cuando tú y yo tenemos cosas que resolver."

 _"Es difícil, pero lo primero es ser honesta…"_ había dicho Hinata

 _"La honestidad entre él y yo… es tabú,"_ fue su respuesta, cansada...

"Supuse que seguías ocupado metiendo la lengua en la boca de esa tipa."  
 ** _No_ , eso no era lo que quería decir…**

"No es así, lo de la foto de Karin-" Su nombre saliendo de sus labios, blasfemia para ella.

"Claro, ella no es un revolcón rápido, si la metiste a tu cama seguro que-"

"Puedes-" su ira se estaba acumulando pero supo controlarla e interrumpió lo que iba a decir, "Karin es prima de Naruto."

 _Peor aún._

"Yo sólo la llevé hasta con él."

 _Naruto_. Sakura sentía dolor en su quijada, y un nuevo revoltijo en su estómago.

 _Suficiente_. No resistió más, no cuando en su mente estaba clara y definida la imagen que Sasuke le envió. _Sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de alguien más._ _Por el recordatorio del peor error y tracción que ella cometió contra él._ _Por la aun cruda vulnerabilidad con la que ella abrió su corazón y frustración hacia Hinata._ De repente otro tipo de ansiedad le invadió. Regresó su atención en abrir la puerta y le dio la espalda por completo.

Sabía que su reacción no era la usual, pero en este punto, ya no quería pensar en nada. Era lo mismo de siempre.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Volvió a repetir. Mordía su labio queriendo controlar las palabras más estúpidas e hirientes, como siempre.

Y fue reacción instantánea de su cuerpo el ponerse alerta, casi sobresaltarse, cuando él se acercó más a ella, casi pegando su pecho contra su espalda. Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar-sentir- su aliento tan cerca de ella. No es mentira, sus piernas temblaron y la sangre en su cuerpo bombeaba tan rápido, "Sas-"

"Tú sabes muy bien lo que quiero." A pesar de las tantas capas de ropa que llevaba puestas, pudo sentir con tal claridad la ligera, casi invisible caricia de su mano contra su hombro.

Si Sakura fuera honesta y valiente, si ella mirara en su rostro en ese momento, podría ver el anhelo y el dolor real en la cara de él, podría notar cuanto se resistía en abrazarla y pedirle… _pedirle tanto…_ **Todo lo que ella siempre ha rehusado.**

Había un nudo en su garganta, uno que ni tratando se iba.

"Tú sabes-" ella murmuró, y de no haber estado tan ceca, Sakura no habría escuchado el dolor y la resignación en el suspiro que el dejó salir. Ella quería decir algo, pero no era cualquier cosa. La pesadez de esas palabras tan difíciles e imposibles; no salía de sus labios.

 _Dilo, dilo, di-_

Pero el tic tac el reloj no perdonaba a nadie. Verano se fue, invierno estaba llegando a su punto final… y ellos…

La frialdad que recorrió su cuerpo cuando Sasuke dio varios pasos atrás, alejándose de ella, aun estática y con vista a sus llaves.

El desgarre de un corazón que creía marchito.

* * *

"¿Sakura? ¿Era ese Sasuke?"

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, su madre le recibió. Vaya manera de hacerlo. ¿Por qué era que cuando ella más quería estar sola en esa casa, su madre insistía en hablar?

"Sí."

Mebuki le miró, la relación con su hija nunca había sido la mejor, lo admitía, pero no pensaba de sí misma como la peor madre, mucho menos una ignorante de su propia sangre. La respuesta de su hija, seca, inexpresiva y con una mirada lejana eran señales más que suficientes para saber de que iba todo.

Su caminar era mecánico, su mente aun en otro lado. Quitándose el abrigo, yendo hasta donde su cuarto.

"La cena no tardara."

El breve asentimiento de ella fue respuesta de haberle escuchado.

.

Le conocía, tal vez no de la mejor manera, pero podía entender sus expresiones, como sus ojos rehuían a mirarle, ese gesto de ansiedad al morderse el pulgar, y del claro tormento en sus ojos.

Sabía la razón tras eso, cómo no, eran sus mismos ojos, y la misma inquietud que en su vida tuvo.

Sólo el sonido de los cubiertos chocando contras otros, una casa solitaria que no era un hogar. Dos personas relacionadas en sangre, pero viviendo diferentes mundos. Si había algo que a Mebuki le lastimaba era la vida que había creado alrededor de su hija. Alrededor, no con ella. Sabiendo sus errores y fallas, ya era muy tarde para arreglar algo.

Sinceramente no creía que siquiera existiera algo.

Ella no estaba probando bocado, un habito que se estaba haciendo tan común desde hace unos meses atrás. Veía las ojeras bajo sus ojos, la pérdida de peso y palidez en su rostro. Pero más que eso, el sufrimiento y caos en su corazón.

Le había dado tanta libertad, esperando así ella fuera alguien independiente y segura, pero al final se convirtieron solo en extrañas. Era tarde para arreglar las cosas entre ellas, pero eso jamás borraría él deseo en la mujer para que su hija fuera feliz.

"Sasuke-kun," Fue un eco contra el lugar siempre inhabitado. Parpadeando, aun creyendo haberse confundido y escuchado su voz, Mebuki se topa con un par de ojos idénticos a los de ella. "¿Ustedes han roto? ¿Tuvieron alguna discusión?"

"Él y yo no estamos saliendo."

Levantó una ceja, "Tal vez deberías comenzar a ser más seria con respecto a él."

"¿Por qué crees que hay algo entre él y yo que pueda ser serio?" Se estaba exasperando, mucho de esto debido a la mirada comprensiva de su madre, sobre todo al tema de conversación. Simplemente era algo que no quería comentar.

"Las relaciones son volubles, Sakura, no deberías tomar decisiones abruptas y dejarte llevar por un error,"

"¿Es acaso una broma? Tú, de entre todas las personas no deberías sermonearme con esto." Se levantó de su asiento, su plato intacto y paso rápido, alejándose de la desconocida en la mesa.

* * *

Pareciera ser uno de esos días de ensueño, donde cosas imposibles ocurrían una tras otra porque de entre las situaciones a pasar, el que su madre le dejara sola era una de las contantes que se estaban rompiendo esos días. No tocó contra la puerta, el sonido sordo de sus pies contra la alfombra, de su peso contra el colchón, su calor cerca de sus piernas. Su espalda hacia ella, su vista perdida entre las capas de su cortina, ocultando lo que había más allá de su ventana.

Al principio no dijeron nada, ambas combatiendo dilemas internos, Sakura pensaba que ese silencio era una muestra de apoyo por parte de su madre, pero ella no estaba cómoda, lágrimas queriendo salir de nuevo y palabras queriendo ser gritadas.

"¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste de haberte enamorado? ¿De haberte casado con _él_?" No le hablo directamente, fue un susurro cohibido y la pausa no muy prolongada,

"Hubo momentos que así lo sentí… por mucho tiempo, mi mente solía repetir la misma pregunta _'¿qué sí?'_ _'¿Qué si no hubiera aceptado su propuesta? ¿Qué si hubiera mantenido ese matrimonio? ¿Qué si nunca le hubiera conocido?'_ Pero eso no importa ahora, ¿cierto?"

"Debes odiarlo."

"No lo hago. Ya no."

"¿No? ¿Tú, cincuentona, divorciada y con una hija que no toleras ver?" No era reproche, en su voz no había veneno sino verdadera confusión.

Sorprendentemente tampoco dolió cuando su madre no negó lo anterior.

"Hay días en los que pienso en tantas malas decisiones del pasado, pero realmente no tiene caso perder mi vida por frustraciones e ilusiones de un _"hubiera"_ … lo importante es sobrellevarlo."

"Lo importante es ser feliz."

"Hablas como él."

"Y me odias por eso." Porque Sakura siempre será el recordatorio de su matrimonio fallido.

"No te odio," Palmeó su pie suavemente, sabedoras de la gran distancia emocional, más que física, que había entre ellas. "No te odio, eres mi hija, sólo… duele recordar. El amor, cuando no funciona, se convierte en rencor y resentimiento."

 _No le odiaba a ella, sino lo que representaba. La infelicidad._

La sintió moverse más cerca, esta vez frente a ella, retirando el fleco de su cabello, desordenado cubriendo su vista, sus ojos se toparon, y por un instante, Sakura sintió como si de verdad estuvieran la tuviera cerca.

"Tú no deberías buscar en otro lado, sino considerar lo que ya tienes. Tal vez si tu padre y yo hubiéramos intentando un poco más… ¿Quién sabe, verdad? Pero tú no eres yo, y Sasuke siempre está contigo. Quizá, sea momento de que tú también sueltes los errores del pasado."

* * *

 **No era que de repente todos a su alrededor le ayudaran a abrir los ojos y comprender. No era eso, no se trataba de ser guiada por otros y repentinamente entender…**

 **Era el cambio, hecho y decidido solamente por ella, para escuchar.**

 _Era una niña sentada en un rincón, sus ojos fuertemente tapados y sus manos contra sus oídos, canturreando una y otra vez._ "No eres lo que quiero.", "necesito a alguien más".

 **Simplemente, no era buena en el amor.**

 **No en aquel tipo de amor que ella buscaba.**

* * *

"Por tu cara, te sorprende verme aquí, él asintió, se hizo a un lado como señal de que pasara.

Con sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, queriendo verse desinteresada, y más que nada, protegiéndose, llegó hasta la sala, sentándose y esperando por él a unirse a ella.

Sasuke estaba… a la defensiva, o más bien, cauteloso. Él aun no había pagado por el golpe dado‒la foto de Karin‒ y estaba a la espera de algo peor por parte de ella.

Esto Sakura lo sabía. Era lo de ellos, ¿no? Dañarse, lastimar al otro, una y otra vez, dejar de hablarse, uno de ellos buscaría al otro, volverían a tener esa especie de tregua, hasta que ella consiguiera a alguien más o hasta que Sasuke volviera a insistir en algo que Sakura no quería darle. Y todo comenzaba de nuevo.

"Me sorprende que no me cerraras la puerta en el cara." No, no le sorprendía. No. Porque a pesar de todo, Uchiha Sasuke siempre iba tener la puertas abiertas para Haruno Sakura. Aun así, ella no debía mostrarse débil, y no sabía cómo comenzar lo que de verdad quería decir.

"¿Y tú amiguita?" No le miró a la cara, no porque no quería que él corroborara los celos que siempre existieron.

"En casa de Naruto."

"Hum."

"Él te manda saludos." Ella se incomodó, desvío la mirada. El comentario era con intensión, y Sasuke esperaba una reacción de ella.

"¿No me vas a contar qué pasó?"

"¿Importa?" Era lo que él había querido, ¿no? Explicarle a Sakura lo que ella vio esa hace varias noches que él llegó y ella entro por la ventana.

"Tal vez no,"

 _-"Si hablas claro con él, seguro entenderá…"_

"No va a cambiar nada, ¿verdad _Sakura_?" su movimiento fue inesperado, la alerta le hizo verlo a la cara. De pie frente a ella, sin odio o tristeza, con esa masacra de desinterés e ironía. Su propio modo de protegerse. "Qué te diga que llegaste en el momento menos oportuno, que ella sólo estaba en mi habitación y yo bañándome. Que eras tú con quien iba a pasar la noche y que cada día lejos de ti, eras la única en quien pensaba. ¿Mientras que tú estabas con cualquier otro?" ella no podía verlo a los ojos, pero su espalda seguía recta, aunque por dentro se estuviera derrumbando. "¿Ves? No cambia nada."

 _-Si dejas de ser hiriente y falsa…_

"Te acostaste con ella, de todas maneras," refriéndose a la foto. Su justificación.

 _-No es tan fácil._

"Hn, ella tiene un muy buen cuerpo. Y su cabello, _tan_ rojo," cada palabra era con intención, y en este punto ella ya no lo ocultaba el desazón. "Al fin y al y al cabo eso no te importa, ¿cierto?"

Porque era más que claro que, una vez más, ninguno iba dar el primer paso a una disculpa sincera. Ninguno rogaría por un nuevo comienzo… Sasuke lo sabía. Le hería, y lo único que le mantenía de pie era su orgullo.

"¿Naruto sabe que te tiras a su prima?"

"Poco le importó tirarte a ti, que eras mi novia." Ya sabía que diría eso.

"Nunca dejaras eso, ¿verdad?" Ella ya estaba de pie, brazos extendidos y mirada de rencor.

"¿Por qué? ¿Te causa alguna emoción?" Inclinó su cabeza, como si de verdad tuviera duda de que ella pudiera sentir algo.

Él sabía que ella estaba avergonzada por eso. _Naruto_ … él fue un error de niña despechada y solitaria. Se arrepentía cada día, y sabía que jamás podría perdonarse a sí misma. Sin importar que ella y Naruto nunca tuvieron contacto sexual, y que Sasuke lo sabía bien… ninguno, _jamás_ , dejaría eso en el pasado.

"Sigues siendo igual de horrible. Mintiendo sobre quererme, cuando a la primera que te enojas te vas revolcar con cualquiera." El nudo en su garganta volvió a aparecer, porque no era justo, _no era jodidamente justo_ el dolor que en su pecho se formaba y su necesidad de ser la víctima era un asco. No era justo querer todo de esta persona, y alejarla.

No era justo que ellos no pudieran avanzar, y mucho menos el no querer soltarse.

¿Hasta qué punto…? _siempre cometiendo los mismo errores._

Estaban tan cerca, y ella no retrocedió, se mantuvo y le retó. ¿Quién iba a lastimar a quién? ¿Quién besaría a quién? Quién… ¿Quién dejaría primero al otro?

 ** _Algo así de retorcido._**

"Sé que estás celosa." Sus cuerpos cerca, "Esa noche, tu ibas a darme una respuesta."

"Siempre asumes cosas."

"Pero no lo niegas." Y podría jurar, como el tiempo a su alrededor dejó de pasar cuando ella de manera cohibida movió su cabeza para confirmar.

 ** _La única manera de curar, de tratar de reparar algo tan roto, era si ella lo decidía…_**

"Tú me habías dicho que marzo era mi limite…" su voz se cortaba, y su corazón golpeaba con fuerza, con miedo y anhelo. "Pero esos meses sin ti…"

Y Sasuke no hacía nada, pues ni por un instante quiso elevar sus esperanzas y creer que _ella_ sería quien comenzara, veía el esfuerzo en cada palabra, la vulnerabilidad y honestidad que no quería transmitir. Tragó con fuerza, ansioso y renuente a creer.

"Tu explicación es muy vaga."

"Cierra la boca," se mordió el labio, sus ojos se toparon fugazmente con los de él, pero fue suficiente para Sasuke y ver las lágrimas formándose en ellos.

Eran todo un caos.

Y a Sakura le congeló el momento en que él se inclinó hacia ella, como cada centímetro de su cuerpo despertó, anhelante del contacto, y su corazón se agitó ante la suavidad del beso que él estaba iniciando‒ delicado y frágil. Nervioso y ansioso. Igual que su primer beso.

Hacia tanto que sus cuerpos no se habían tocado, y ese breve roce comenzó un chispa muy conocida en ella.

"Una oportunidad es todo lo que necesito." Lo dijo lento, como las palabras salían de lo más profundo de él, y volvió a besarla. El siguiente beso fue más duro, posesivo. Con movimientos lentos que gritaban la pasión y sentimientos que ninguno quería declarar al otro‒no aun‒. Comenzó con él tratando de hacerle entender que era sólo de ella. Y que era sólo _él_ quien podía encender su cuerpo y acelerar su corazón. Y aunque el beso fue arrebatador, el brío que su ser había añorado con demasiado ímpetu, aun así ambos sabían bien, _hasta que ella no lo decidiera nunca terminaría-_

 **Siempre los mismos errores, la mala suerte en el amor, mintiendo... _"tú no eres el indicado."_**

.

El beso le robó el aire, los miedos y el rencor. Él era el culpable de todos sus conflictos, y al mismo tiempo… la única persona que podía borrarlos y calmar su alma.

"¿No te vas a disculpar?" sus labios tocándose, sus ojos verdes fijos en su ellos.

"¿Es que acaso tú lo hiciste?" el cabello de ella estaba sujeto en una coleta, y desde su posición él sólo podía ver el movimiento de sus pestañas, largas y oscuras, ocultando los ojos que siempre le han paralizado el corazón.

"Sabes que no somos nada." sus brazos rodeándolo, mostrando lo opuesto a sus palabras, sujetándose fuertemente a él.

"Y aun así me pides que me disculpe. Que viva en celibato cuando tú-"

"Eres tú quien trata de convencerme." Enterró su cara en su pecho, sus palabras siendo amortiguadas por la ropa de él. "Qué esperas que haga cuando tu- cuando yo iba-

Sus manos en sus hombros, separándola del calor que era él‒ y desde hace tanto, ellos al fin se miraban a los ojos.

"Tú sabes muy bien que hasta que esto," su mano, grande y pesada entre sus senos "y esto," la de ella, delicada y fría sobre el pecho de él, "se pongan de acuerdo estaremos juntos. Y hasta que tú aceptes que soy yo el único que de verdad quieres, en ese momento, yo dejaré todo por ti, pero primero eres tu quien debe entender…"

 **Hasta que su mente y corazón acepten que el único a quien ha amado, y amará es él, hasta que ella decida-**

 _Era una niña sentada en un rincón, sus ojos fuertemente tapados y sus manos contra sus oídos, canturreando una y otra vez._ "No eres lo que quiero.", "necesito a alguien más".

 _La niña paró de balbucear, dejando solamente sentir el repiqueteo de un corazón herido, bajando sus manos, abriendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, apenas siendo capaz de identificar la figura frente a ella, esa que le miraba igual de afligido, ofreciendo más que su mano para que la tomara, su amor._

 _Entonces ella por fin dijo-_

 _"_ Quiero intentarlo."

.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaan. Estoy de regreso. Me esforcé bastante, y de verdad me gustaría ver sus rws. Perdón por mi última nota donde dije que estaba pasando por momentos de depresión, la verdad es que este inicio de año ha sido solitario, y sin querer ha afectado mi escritura. Es muy feo porque me gusta escribir, pero estuve teniendo bloqueos.

¡Pero…! A mí no me gusta que me tengan lastima, y no quiero que me dejen rws porque mi vida personal no anda al 100, me harán muy feliz si los comentarios son por la historia, sus opiniones, lo que les gustó y lo que no.

Gracias por leer, y bueno, aún quedan un par de capítulos para BaL, veamos que va a suceder. :B

PD. ¿Ya leyeron mis otras historias y traducciones? háganlo o hago drama :v


	16. Sé que tienes miedo

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

NA: Un mega saludo y mega agradecimiento a angel-Utau, Uchihalilo, Andrea, JujuYong, SoraUchiha9, Romy, pchan, Dulce, Yume no Kaze, y todos los que han comentado, es por ustedes por quien yo continuo. Muchas gracias :)

* * *

 **[16]**

 **I know you're afraid**

* * *

.

El repiqueteo del agua contra el azulejo, el vapor espeso y su cuerpo relajándose. No podía recordar la última vez que había tomado una ducha así de larga. Ese día no le importó y se tardó más minutos de los necesarios, tarareando un sin sentido y sus ojos cerrados. El agua contra su cuerpo, su mente pensando sólo en una cosa.

 _¿Estoy haciendo bien?_ Esa oportunidad que ella tomaba, su corazón revoloteaba y su estómago se encogía de miedo, y aun así… una seguridad poco recurrente le trataba de cobijar.

 **Pero los viejos hábitos morían al último, sus inseguridades igual.**

 _¿Y si no funcionaba?_ ¿Si se hacían más daño y no podían reparar su relación…? Eso le aterraba, pero, ¿Qué podía ser peor que lo que han vivido por diez años?

 _Tantos años,_ de mentiras y heridas. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado…

Este paso significaba demasiado. Estaba poniendo en juego el no verle más. Y muy a su pesar, tanto tiempo en una relación toxica _‒_ y lo que más temía ella era no verle, que Sasuke se alejara para siempre… por eso la necesidad de ese círculo repetido de engaños y heridas… _todo era mejor que perderlo para siempre…._

Pero fue en su ausencia de meses _‒_ cuando él se fue por su curso de preparación- que ella aceptó, sincerándose ante sí misma, que su vida no podía seguir sin él… y tampoco de la manera en que estaban... a medias. Sin pertenecerse u olvidarse.

El invierno le trajo reclusión, soledad y mucho tiempo para pensar.

 _"Quiero intentarlo."_ No fue impulsado por la fotografía que él envió, ni por la plática con su madre. Ese pasó fue uno que Sakura ya había decidido. Pero al ver a la prima de Naruto fue otra prueba de ese doloroso recordatorio que le atormentaba; Sasuke no se detendría por ella. Él no dejaría su vida por ella, por mucho que le asegurara que esperaría por esa oportunidad de estar juntos… porque incluso dicha oportunidad tenía limite, un ultimátum. Vulnerable _‒_ Sakura _‒_ al ver a Karin en la habitación de él fue como una horrible premonición; Sasuke no podía detener el tiempo por ella, él debía avanzar. Ahí ella quiso atacar y hacerle pagar... hasta que se enteró de quien era esa peliroja: su ira se apagó por la culpabilidad.

 _¿Nunca dejaras eso, verdad?_ Su error con Naruto. No, él no lo dejaría en el olvido porque ella aún no se perdonaba. Ella no era suficiente para alguien como Sasuke.

Su aislamiento, su permanencia sin él fue de tantos remordimientos, errores y memorias tristes atacándola justo cuando Sasuke no estaba para besar sus dudas y alejarlas, para hacerle sentir el confort de sus sentimientos. Para hacerle el amor y borrar cada pecado que ella había cometido contra él…

 _No te merezco, para nada…_

* * *

Escuchada el goteo de la regadera, no había sido consciente del momento en que había cerrado las llaves del agua o cuando había salido de la ducha. Muy a pesar del frío cruel de la estación, se mantenía firme de pie frente al lavado, sin alguna bata o toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Su cabello húmedo, las gotas cayendo de su cabello, su mirada perdida entre las memorias y el presente.

 _Soy mala en el amor._

 **Su mala suerte. Su capricho. _Sus errores._**

 _"Sabes, sabes que yo-"_

 _"Sí, lo sé."_ Y le aceptaba, le añoraba.

Ella no le merecía.

El vapor podía notarse, como este salía cuando ella abrió la puerta del baño y procedió a la habitación iluminada sólo por una pequeña lámpara. Caminó unos cuantos pasos, sus pies descalzos contra la alfombra, su piel erizándose por el contraste del cambio de temperatura, y _él_ recostado en esa cama, a oscuras y esperando por ella.

Sólo una camisa cubría su cuerpo, su cabello rebelde ella intentó secarlo con la secadora y simplemente dejándolo sin mucho intento de domarlo. Estaba cansada y su ser anhelaba sólo estar junto a él. Sin muchas palabras intercambiadas, ella llegó hasta Sasuke, dejándose guiar por sus manos sus rodillas tocando el colchón, su cuerpo recostándose junto al de él.

Su quinta noche desde que aceptó dar el paso.

 _¿Sabes cuánto estamos errando? ¿Cuánto estamos poniendo en juego…?_

 _"Yo solo te quiero a ti,"_

 _Y yo a ti._ Sin querer vociferarlo, sin tener que expresarlo con palabras…

Sus brazos fuertes rodeaban su cuerpo frágil, aquel que se derrumbaba junto con sus castillos de cuentos de hadas y búsqueda del amor verdadero. Ella, siempre temió a la soledad. En ese momento, ella sólo se acercaba más a él, a su calor, a la seguridad y confort que siempre fue _‒_ es _‒_ y cerró sus ojos.

 _Yo de verdad quisiera…,_ su mente repetía, sus brazos se cerraban en torno a él, queriendo fusionarse con su cuerpo. _Dar todo…_

* * *

 _"Hasta que tu mente y corazón entiendan que yo soy la respuesta que tanto buscas, hasta ese día, podremos estar juntos-"_

 **Sin tanto veneno. Sin malicia.**

Sus palabras hacían eco en ella, el breve, poco constante y distinguido sonido de una gota tras gota cayendo en la lejanía del baño. Sus ojos abiertos frente a la opaca luz amarillenta de la lámpara y las sombras que esta creaba. El sonido suave de la respiración cerca de cabello el cuerpo firme sujetando él de ella. Con temor a soltarle y que ella fuera capaz de escaparse de su agarre.

 _Como antes._

 ** _Como siempre._**

Hace horas que se habían propuesto dormir, pero los minutos pasaban y aunque ella cerrara sus ojos fuertemente y se dejara arrullar por le suave _‒_ al fin tranquilo‒ ritmo del palpitar del corazón de Sasuke, Sakura simplemente no podía entregarse a la inconsciencia. Se removió, y optó por abrir sus ojos y levantar la cara. Sus rostros estaban cerca, y por mucho que la noche les cubriera, ella siempre lograba distinguir sus rasgos. Una imagen adherida en su memoria, que sabía bien jamás se borraría. Su faz de tranquilidad y serenidad. Una punzada de culpabilidad le golpeó, ella siempre era la causante de los problemas de Sasuke.

Su mano se acercaba a su rostro, tocaba su mandíbula y el camino de sus labios. Sus dedos recorrían su piel, sus ojos verdes fijos en sus parpados cerrados, sus pestañas oscuras y el flequillo cayendo sobre su frente, sus propios labios entreabiertos y su mano regresando por el mismo camino, desviándose hasta quedar en su pecho. Esperó unos momentos, tranquilizando su propio ritmo, agudizando sus oídos y sus sentidos, esperando-

 _Ba-dump_

 _¡Ahí estaba!_

 _Bad-dump,_ el ligero retumbar de su corazón en su pecho, de este contra la piel de su mano. La insistencia de él, de su terco corazón por latir para ella, _por ella_. Su negación, su frustración y dolor, llegando de golpe y yéndose con ese latir.

Ignorando las lejanas gotas de agua cayendo, el tic-tac de un antiguo reloj situado en la sala, el silencio de la habitación rodeado por la respiración del hombre junto a ella.

Acercándose más a él, enterrando su cara en su pecho, trató de dormir… pero era toxico. _Embriagador_ , tenerlo tan cerca. Por fin, luego de tanto drama, tanto tiempo, sentir su cuerpo cubriendo el de ella y la intimidad de esa habitación _‒nuestra ‒_ , no había duda, de que su necesidad de él había sido ignorada, o a menos había tratado. Ningún chico podía compararse con él, su tacto, su cuerpo, su sentir, los suspiros que arrancaba de su cuerpo y la necesidad inagotable que en ella despertaba.

Nadie se le igualaba.

El tic-tac lejano. La suave respiración de él, y la de ella acelerándose.

 _No puedo más._

Su mano se deslizó, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de ese cuerpo, el tacto, el sabor. Movió su rostro, dejando su breve rincón de escape, quedando labios contra labios, separados por la inconsciencia de él. Su mano comenzó a moverse, expectativa iba aumentado y el calor dentro de ella también. Quería ignorar el huracán que había en su mente.

* * *

Le despertó, entre caricias, ella esperaba. Sus parpados se movieron, su vista somnolienta y desenfocada, inundado por la confusión y las sensaciones proporcionadas.

"¿Sakura? ¿Qué-que haces?" Su voz ronca por la interrupción de un sueño profundo, y por los movimientos de la mano de ella contra él.

"¿Qué te parece que hago?" Una sonrisa en su tono bajo. Su mano sobre la protuberancia bajo sus pantalones, cambiando la presión, deslizándose de arriba abajo, erizando la piel de él, despertándolo por completo. Sasuke se removió, su mano en el brazo de ella, deteniéndola con el masaje, y con su boca apretada, su mente nublada y cuerpo deseoso, le advirtió,

"No empieces algo que no-" un tirón por parte de ella le interrumpió, un placer que hace mucho no sentía le invadió. Aun así, Sasuke sabía que ella no debía continuar. ¿Cuán frágil era su nueva oportunidad? No quiera equivocarse de nuevo.

Era demasiado pronto, el contacto de este tipo. Lo primero era comenzar a reconstruir la confianza y la cercanía, y por muy grande que su necesidad era por ella, meses de abstinencia no era lo doloroso, sino el no poder estar con ella, _Sakura_ , de esa manera. La idea plagaba su mente, la necesidad iba creciendo pero Sasuke entendía que la prioridad no era la satisfacción sexual. Estaban compartiendo cama por el hecho inocente de estar cerca, pero ella no escuchaba, y mucho no podía reprochar él; también le deseaba.

Cuando su mano dejó de tocarlo exhalo pesadamente. Trató de recuperar su respiración y silenciar la decepción de su cuerpo. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto con su situación, pero cuando Sasuke estaba por sentarse en la cama para ir al baño, ella imitó su acción. Su mano pequeña en su pecho, y su corazón se aceleró ante la vista de su rostro. Entre sombras y luz opaca, sus ojos verdes fijos en él y su suave boca entreabierta, su mano fue empujándole y-

"Recuéstate." La orden suave saliendo de su boca, su tono bajo pero que golpeó sus sentidos y requebrajo su voluntad. Lo único que ella usaba era una playera de él, lo suficientemente grande para cubrirle pero delataba la libertad de sus senos tras el material. La imagen mental _‒_ no el recuerdo _‒_ de ella sin ropa destelló en su mente, así como el saber que sería tan fácil sujetar esa mano que recorría su abdomen y atraer su cuerpo con el de él, y ante esto una punzada más fuerte de necesidad recorrió su cuerpo. "He esperado mucho por ti."

Luego de sus palabras depositó un beso en sus labios, un tacto suave, para ir acercando su cara hacia su cuerpo, besos breves, sus manos hacían más el trabajo, tocando, tirando de su pantalón hasta que por fin liberó por completo su miembro. Las atención que su mano le había dado a sobre la ropa momentos antes habían sido suficiente para hacerle endurecer, pero lo que ella iba a hacer en ese momento, la expectativa y el calor aumentaba en su vientre. Sus manos sujetando las sabanas, evitando usarlas para obligarle a actuar.

.

Sakura inclinada hacia él, la camisa que llevaba puesta se movía, y su cuerpo al descubierto. Con sus manos movió sus piernas, acomodándose mejor entre ellas, le dio un vistazo. La imagen de él, para ella, era una que no podía describir. Estaba expuesto, ansioso. Sakura sabía bien que el hombre frente a ella comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba yendo lentamente después de todo, y fue el retorcido placer, caliente y erróneo, que ella tuvo cuando su mano rodeó su miembro y Sasuke tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. Su respiración controlada, sus manos en puños para luego jadear cuando ella comenzó con los movimientos lentos en él.

No dejaba de verlo. Continúo una rutina donde su mano se encerraba firmemente en él, subiendo y bajando lentamente.

"Aún recuerdo la primera vez que hiciste eso." Dijo el con voz ronca y postura rígida. Sabía que le estaba llevando a un límite. "Estabas tan roja y tímida, algo inusual… y ahora-"

Fue interrumpido cuando ella por fin lo metió a su boca, ante eso él no pudo detener el siseo de sus labios cuando ella lo libero de su húmeda cavidad.

"Me pareció asqueroso al principio," Ella continuó hablando como si nada, justificando su breve etapa de adolescente cohibida. Mucho ella ha aprendido; su cuerpo es un templo, sabía bien, uno que llegó a descuidar y olvidar. Con Sasuke era diferente. Él… él tenía una reverencia ante ella, su toque, aunque a veces molesto y brusco, siempre fue con la intención de estimularla, de recorrer en ella y brindarle placer. Con él, ella aprendió a hacer lo mismo.

"La primera vez que hice esto… creí que te lastimaría." Su lengua tocando la punta, sintiendo como su miembro se estremecía, para luego deslizar su húmedo musculo por toda la longitud de él. La sensación de su miembro en su lengua, de cada nervio y centímetro de delicada y húmeda piel, el sabor poco común y sobre todo el saber, escuchar, que era ella la responsable de sus movimientos, de tenerlo sujetando con fuerza las sabanas y arrancándole sonidos primitivos… todo eso provocaba un calor conocido de su vientre, y sobre todo el saber que la libertad y seguridad de un acto íntimo con él era algo más que placer sexual y breves momentos más que cobijar su corazón le estrujaba con dolor.

 _Porque Sasuke siempre tenía los brazos abiertos para ella._

Sin importar sus errores y caprichos, él no se rendía, y esta era su gran oportunidad. De ambos, para reparar…

Sus manos en su cabello le recordaron su situación, su boca libre pero su mano aun le sujetaba. La mirada de él llena de deseo, esfuerzo por seguir y excitación. Sakura sonrió ladinamente, más que nada porque estaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, y con ello su mano volvió a apretar en él. Ella sabía lo que a Sasuke le gustaba, después de todo fue él, quien le había enseñado.

Acercando su cuerpo hasta el de él, sintiendo su aliento caliente contra su rostro, escuchando con más caridad los sonidos guturales que él ya no resistía, murmullos privados que le trataban de guiar, y su mano aun controlando el ritmo, la presión y sensación. Para Sasuke fue inevitable, mucho esfuerzo por mantener sus ojos abiertos, quería verle. Pero no podía. El placer estaba. Creciendo cada vez más incontrolable, como lava arrastrándose desde su miembro hasta su vientre, nublando su mente. La cercanía de ella también le provocaba.

"Hace tanto que quería esto…" sus labios contra los de él, las palabras apenas atrapadas por sus oídos, su mente desenfocándose y su cuerpo rígido llegando al límite de toda esa tensión. Un golpe de sensaciones y alivio.

.

Fue consciente, poco a poco de su entorno, de las reacciones que su cuerpo aún tenía, su respiración laboriosa y agitada, sudor en su piel y cansancio. Todo él se sentía pesado y sin mucha fuerza.

"Creí que tenías más aguante." Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sabía bien por su tono que ella estaba sonriendo. Tuvo que esperar un momento para recuperar el aliento.

"Espera luego, yo-" Su boca atacó la de él, silenciándolo y su mano volvió a tocar su miembro, queriendo estimularlo de nuevo. Sólo ella era capaz de nublar su mente y hacerle perder el juicio.

Pero había algo en esto.

Sus movimientos eran desesperados, por mucho que su cuerpo estuviera al mando Sasuke le conocía bien para saber que su mente no estaba del todo enfocada en el acto. Se estaba sintiendo forzado. Todo esto era demasiado repentino, apresurado.

"Espera," pura fuerza de voluntad lo que le brindo la capacidad de romper el beso y alejarla de él. Con la mirada confusa queriendo entender la razón de su precipitado actuar.

"¿Por qué te estás forzando?" Ella no lo decía, pero él no necesitaba eso. La conocía mejor de lo que pensaba.

"¿Tu no quieres?"

"Esa no es la cuestión, Sakura."

Ella no respondió de inmediato, pero el bloqueo mental de su clímax iba desvaneciéndose. La lucidez volvía a su mente aguda, y fue que su mirada se desviara y el visible cambio en su postura.

"¿Sakura?" nada. El silencio fue cayendo, al igual que el cambio en la atmósfera. En su estómago, otro tipo de ansiedad e incomodidad se fue instalando. Cuando volvió a llamarle, y fue por fin en esa ocasión que ella le miró directo a los ojos. Lo que él distinguió fue un golpe.

 _Creía que ya habían superado los miedos._

"Tú no quieres continuar." No fue pregunta. Ella no negó.

"Lo siento."

Ya no estaban hablando de intimidad física.

 _"Quiero intentarlo"_ había dicho días atrás. Tan sólo hoy habían dormido juntos, y él se había abstenido del contacto sexual para no apresurar las cosas…

Pero ni así lo había conseguido, ¿cierto?

"Has cambiado de opinión…" un nudo en su garganta.

 ** _Esto era injusto._**

"No puedo eliminar las dudas y el rencor. El miedo… de que un día tú te canses, dejes de sentir lo mismo y te vayas… como mi padre, mi madre… Ino, todos… al final me dejan… ningún chico vuelve por mí, para ellos sólo soy una distracción,… y para ti..."

"Sak-"

"No, no… entiendo… soy una…ilusa, en busca del amor perfecto, de la seguridad y un final feliz. Y no hay tal cual. Al final estaré sola, y tú no mereces a alguien como yo."

 **Esto era malditamente injusto.**

Que ella cambiara de opinión. Que los miedos no se fueran y su inseguridad siguiera. ¿No se ha resuelto nada?

 _¿Es que… él aún no había dado todo?_

"Al final, lo sentimientos perecen, y cuando despiertes y comprendas que yo no soy lo que necesitas, tú te iras, entonces, por qué obligarnos a-"

"Porque te amo."

Su voz fue un susurro, la confesión verbal que sus labios evitaban. La verdad que ella siempre supo y que ahora, escuchándola en voz alta golpeaba más que su corazón.

Su mano era cálida, los movimientos suaves, como si ella fuera de cristal y quitado las lágrimas que ella no había notado. Su pecho dolía, su mente era un caos y su corazón gritaba.

"Yo no te dejaré, no importa qué, mi amor por ti siempre ha sido más grande que cualquier cosa o persona." Entre los sollozos de ella, sus brazos a su alrededor y la promesa resonando entre ellos. No mentía, nunca sobre esto.

No podía alguien culparle por querer amar con libertad a la única chica por la que soportaba tanto. Su amor no era racional, y no necesitaba entender. Sasuke solo quería que la chica que sujetaba y no quería dejar, entendiera eso.

Sasuke amaba a Sakura, bien lo sabían. Lo de ellos siempre fue un amor frágil rodeado de mentiras a medias y verdades nunca dichas. Ellos preferían actuar en lugar de hablar. Preferían herir y fingir… pero ya no eran unos muchachillos, y cada día, cada error les iba rompiendo más. Y ahora, más que dar un pasó, la sinceridad era primordial. Sasuke escuchaba como ella expresaba sus miedos, entonces era adecuado hablar.

 _Sé que tienes miedo de que me aleje…_

.

.

* * *

Oh, diooossssss no saben como batallé para escribir esa escena, que de erótica no tiene nada.

Me esforc´mucho así que quiero mis rws :v

empezamos cuenta regresiva para BaL, así que me gustaría mucho que apoyaran la historia, será el primer long-fic que termine, así que en cuanto más rws vea, más rápido actualizo, ayúdenme a que las actualizaciones dejen de ser mensuales.


	17. Mentiría al decir que eres el indicado

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

NA: He venido, y no es día dos! Lo siento, tenía planeado subirlo la semana pasada. hehehe...

Un mega saludo y abrazo a todos lo que comentaron, cada que leía un rw en mis manos la insistencia de actualizar era grande... Sí, para contradecir y destruir sus esperanzas.. hehhe...

Les adoro, disfruten, que creanlo, yo disfruté escribiendo esto ;)

* * *

 **[17]**

 **I'd be lying saying you're the one**

* * *

.

Estaba estresada. En su estómago un nudo de ansiedad, juraría que vomitaría. Hizo a un lado su plato casi intacto, no tenía hambre. El ruido en la cafetería le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Usualmente Sakura podía lidiar con el estrés y la carga de trabajo en la residencia del hospital, mucho de su ego recaía en lo destacada que ella era en cuanto a los estudios, y cuan fácil eran estos para ella. Pero últimamente su vida había sido una montaña rusa de emociones e inseguridades. Problemas y soluciones a medias, sentimientos que ella se tragaba e inseguridad asechándole a cada paso. En parte culpaba a Sasuke, siempre era él quien provocaba los más profundos y atemorizantes sentires en ella. Pero sabía bien que todos estos problemas recaían en sí misma. No era estúpida ni mucho menos una mojigata para querer deslindarse de lo que ella provocó. Este último mes había sido… _demasiado_.

La llegada de Sasuke. Karin, el remordimiento que era Naruto. La oportunidad que le daba Sasuke y la incertidumbre que no podía quitarse de encima.

Porque aunque ella entendía que a quien su corazón no podía ignorar era a él, no podía empezar de verdad si seguían ignorando los hechos del pasado. Había sido un escape fácil para ambos-anteriormente- fingir que lo que sucedía se evaporaba al besarse, que el futuro era algo lejano y que el pasado algo que no debían mencionar, nada de eso podía traerse a colación si quieran seguir teniendo contacto.

 _Pero si ellos querían tener algo de verdad…_

* * *

Latidos en sus oídos, estómago revuelto y sensación de mareo. Sakura contemplaba la casa frente a ella. Seguía dentro del taxi, con el chofer esperando para que ella saliera, y sus manos fuertemente apretadas a la correa de su bolsa. Cuando por fin salió del carro el viento frío le dio en la cara, sus piernas agarrotadas y su cuerpo cansado por el viaje. Llegó hasta la puerta y sus dedos presionaron el timbre.

 _Resiste, resiste._

Su estómago se encogió cuando escuchó una conocida voz, y aún más cuando la puerta frente a ella se abrió de golpe y un energético saludo que era acompañado por una sonrisa se cortó ante la sorpresa que era esa pelirosa afuera de esa casa.

"¿Sakura-chan?" Incredulidad, como si de un fantasma se trataran él no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían-

"Hola, Naruto."

* * *

El té frente a ella tenía un olor muy fuerte, poco agradable para su gusto, aun así trató de beber del mismo, más para evitar hablar que por educación. Estaba haciendo tiempo, evitando la interacción directa con este viejo amigo.

La usual animosidad que para ella era la casa de Naruto no estaba presente, esperaba al menos poder encontrar a sus padres y que la tensión fuera menos, pero al parecer no estaban.

De alguna manera, eso era preferible, la parte egoísta de ella‒esa que no se había ido, que nunca se iría‒ agradecía. De haber estado alguien más cerca de ellos, Sakura no podría mantener la fuerza para llevar a cabo su intención. Bajando la taza de sus labios, con sus manos sosteniéndola con fuerza, como si esta fuera un ancla para continuar, levantó su cara poco a poco para verle.

Sentado frente a ella, con una sonrisa tenue y una mirada que reflejaba incomodidad, tristeza, Uzumaki Naruto.

Cuánto había crecido.

"¿Cómo has estado, Naruto?" Comenzó con algo común y educado.

No estaba siendo mentirosa, de verdad tenía interés en su estado, porque a pesar de lo mucho que ellos pasaron, a pesar de los sentimientos negativos que aparecían al pensar en él, Sakura no podía dejar de lado aquellos recuerdos, esos sentimientos que por su amigo siempre sintió, y no dejará de sentir.

Y son esos‒sentimientos‒ lo que les llevaron a este punto.

"¡Bastante bien, Sakura-chan!" Él intentó sonreír como antes, brillante y despreocupado, pero hace mucho que esas sonrisas no eran completas cuando eran dirigidas a ella.

Dolía.

Dolía saber que era responsable de lastimar a tantas personas importantes, y aun más que estaba fuera de su poder el reparar lo que ya estaba perdido.

"Me alegro…" su tono resignado, Naruto podía escuchar la aflicción en él, pero no comentó nada, no podía hacer mucho.

"¡Debo estar de suerte! ¡Primero teme viene de visita y ahora tú!" Él quería quitarle peso a la situación, pero con eso dicho sólo era recordarle a Sakura porqué Sasuke había venido aquí en primer lugar. Su estómago se removió, enojo. "Todo en un mismo año."

"¿Hace mucho que no se veían?"

"Algo, no tanto como contigo…" ella asintió desganada. Motivos tenían los tres de sobra para evitarse.

Los de ella eran vergüenza, _culpabilidad_ …

Porque por mucho que ella quisiera a Naruto, ese amor no fue lo suficiente para que ella le viera sólo a él. Un amor nunca tan grande o intenso como ese que Sasuke invocaba en ella… Y a su vez, nunca tan pequeños o superficiales para que ella le dejara por completo.

En cambio Naruto,

"Estoy muy feliz de verte de nuevo,"

Siempre,

"Tus mensajes son muy cortos y muy esporádicos, que cruel,"

 _Siempre_

"¿Cómo están las cosas con Sasuke? Él se veía un poco mal la última vez…"

 _Le querría como a nadie._

"Él-" sentía un pequeño nudo en su garganta, dudo con sus palabras. "-Estamos bien,"

Naruto le observó por unos instantes, y cuando notó que había sinceridad entre sus palabras, sonrió con verdadera emoción. Otro vuelco en su interior. Naruto de verdad estaba contento por esas cortas palabras de ella que mostraban más que un simple "bien". Naruto les conocía desde hace tanto, había sido testigo de los errores y daños de ambos, que esa sencilla y cohibida respuesta por parte de la pelirosa significaba mucho más.

"Debo decir que cuando teme vino, se veía tan mal que- bien, creí que... _tú sabes_ …"

"¿Habíamos llegado al fondo?"

 _No_ , quería decir ella. Ellos aún no habían traspasado el límite… y quizá por eso se detuvieron. Las cosas podrían ser incluso peor que antes,

"Hay límites… ninguno de nosotros quiso llegar hasta ahí." El rubio asintió, comprensivo. El ambiente entre ellos de pronto bastante lúgubre, silencioso hasta que ella retomó la palabra. "Nos hemos cansado, ¿sabes?"

Naruto volvió a asentir, y antes de que pudiera hablar, ella le interrumpió.

"Pero me es imposible la oportunidad que Sasuke me da."

En esa sala desconocida, con la persona que evitaba hablar, si quiera pensar en ella, Sakura expresaba su duda. La verdad que dolía expresarle a Sasuke, esa que no importaba los besos o palabras, él simplemente no podía eliminar de ella.

 _Tengo miedo._

* * *

"No puedo tener una relación sana con él,"

Su voz rasposa, su mirada gacha y sus manos aferradas a sus rodillas y sus hombros caídos, Naruto no podía ver la expresión que ella daba, pero la había conocido por tanto tiempo… sabía que Sakura estaba a punto de quebrarse. Sus palabras eran muestra suficiente.

En cambio él, sentía un nudo enorme en su garganta, la impotencia de no poder ayudarle, de querer tomarle entre sus brazos y consolarle… Naruto simplemente no podía permitirse tal cosa. Así que sólo se quedó en silencio, esperando por ella.

 _Como mil veces antes._

"Sasuke- Sasuke quiere que nosotros…- él mereceré ser feliz- yo jamás podré darle lo mucho que debo…-"

Su voz cortada entre hipos y lágrimas, negando con su cabeza y su corazón comprimido, remordimientos y mil cosas que gritar, pero poco salía de su boca.

¿Y al final? Sus palabras corridas, frases incompletas y miedo desbordando de ella.

 **Desesperación y frustración.**

 _"Porque te amo,"_ las palabras de Sasuke, un eco constante desde que la chica las escuchó, su sinceridad y vulnerabilidad. Ella lo conocía desde siempre, y sabía que el orgullo de ese hombre era su mayor rasgo.

Sasuke Uchiha _no_ ruega. Él _no_ espera a las mujeres y él _no es débil_.

Su voz determinada, sus ojos fieros con la promesa de toda una vida. _"No te dejaré, no importa qué."_

 **Pero por mucho que ambos quieran continuar hacia adelante, los errores y culpas que arrastran les impiden seguir.**

 _Yo tampoco._ Quiere ella decirle, hacer todo lo correcto y compensarlo. Amarlo sin culpa o dudas, entregarse en corazón por completo como lo hace en cuerpo, _hacerle feliz._

 **Estas pesan demasiado.**

 _Por eso estás aquí, ¿no?_

 **Y era momento de que ella las soltara.**

Si Sasuke podía ir tan lejos como era el esperarla por años, soportar sus estupideces y no flaquear, dejar el orgullo y ser sincero... ella también lo haría.

"Lo siento." Su voz fue más alta y fuerte que hace unos momentos, con ojos rojos y lágrimas en sus mejillas que sus manos comenzaron a limpiar, su vista fija en él. "Lamento haberte ilusionado, haberte usado para lastimarlo…"

"Sakura-tú no-" ella se levantó de su asiento, su repentino movimiento le prohibió a Naruto interrumpirle. No dejaría que él quitara su carga de consciencia. Le tocaba a ella dar la cara.

"Tú y él… siempre han sido mucho más de lo que yo mereceré- siempre tendiendo sus manos hacia mí, dándome seguridad… siempre esperando y soportando. Yo te lastimé. Por mí, Sasuke y tú no volvieron a ser amigos, _no como antes_. Por mi poco control tú te mudaste, y aun así, yo siendo esta horrible persona él…"

 _"Te amo."_

"Nos amamos."

* * *

Ella era la niña más bonita. Su cabello era colorido y su sonrisa dulce. Ella solía ser tímida y se sonrojaba mucho. Se enojaba con facilidad y no acallaba sus sentimientos.

 **Haruno Sakura fue su primer amor.**

Y Naruto no entendía por qué, por más que se esforzara y tratara de ganar su atención, ella le frunciera el ceño.

Por qué por más que él dijera cuanto le gustaba, ella se alejaba.

 **A Sakura no le gustaba Naruto.**

 ** _A Sakura,-_**

 _"Sasuke-kun"_

 ** _-Alguien más ya había atrapado su atención._**

 **Naruto tenía quince años y no estaba seguro de que le había dolido más, que la niña que él quería no sintiera lo mismo que él,**

 _"¿Qué te dijo Sakura de mí?"_

 **O que fuera su mejor amigo quien sostenía los sentimientos de la chica.**

Escuela media y ellos comenzaron a salir. La sonrisa de Naruto había sido falsa ante la radiante de Sakura.

Más adelante, muchas de esas mismas siguieron siendo falsas.

Ironía de la vida era que cuando él dejaba esos sentires de envidia, tristeza y dolor, cuando decidió que era mejor ser feliz y continuar, que la relación de ellos se desplomó.

"Su madre murió," Había dicho su padre ante la pregunta de Naruto de la tristeza de su misma madre. _¿Por qué lloraba?_

"La madre de Sasuke murió."

Recordaba que su padre le detuvo ante su decisión de correr hasta la casa de los Uchiha. _"Es peligroso con este clima."_ En su lugar, fue y abrazó a su madre, quien no dejaba de murmurar el nombre de Mikoto.

.

 **Los amigos siempre están para él otro.**

"Lárgate."

 **Los amigos nunca se rinden.**

 _"¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?"_

 **Los amigos jamás traicionan.**

 _"Naruto…"_ su voz estaba contorsionada, sus movimientos inestables ella recargó su peso en él. Era el alcohol en ella. Y en otra situación, él le habría detenido, la habría llevado a su casa como tantas veces. Sasuke no estaba y Sakura comenzaba a encontrar el alcohol y las fiestas como distracción.

Pero no podía.

Su mente decía que era hora de que ambos se retiraran.

 _Tomó sus manos, resbalosas y sueltas, como de muñeca._

Que sería mejor tomar un taxi.

 _Su rostro apoyado en su pecho._

Sakura no estaba en sí.

 _Y la textura de sus labios._

Su mente zumbaba ante lo que sucedía. Demasiado ebrio él mismo para saber quién dio el primer paso, pero lo suficiente sobrio para aun tener razón y gritar que eso estaba mal.

 **Los amigos no-**

Los amigos no aman a la chica de sus mejores amigos. Ellos no tocaban, besaban lo que era ajeno…

Pero no tenía control de su cuerpo, y si no hubiera sido por ella

 _"Sasuke…"_ las lágrimas, el llanto inconsolable con el que Sakura, aun en la perdición, pedía por aquel que era su corazón.

..

El golpe con el que le mandó al piso le había sacado sangre. Estaba seguro que había mordido su lengua con fuerza cuando Sasuke le interrumpió a media frase.

Naruto no intentó levantarse, no miraba con odio ni esperaba atacar. Sabía bien que si él se ponía en ese estado, uno igual que Sasuke, el resultado sería aún peor.

Además, Sasuke tenía el derecho de esto.

 _¿Con esto estaremos en paz?_ No podía más que admirar el autocontrol de Sasuke, pues sabía de sobra que el odio, la furia con la que el pelinegro le veía, _traición_ , podía leer en sus ojos, era demasiado como para dejarle muy malherido.

Se lo tenía merecido.

Esperaba otro golpe. Esperaba que se abalanzara contra él y le maldijera sin cesar…

Pero Sasuke sólo le miraba.

"Lo siento…" pudo pronunciar el rubio.

El otro chico sólo negó con un movimiento de su cabeza, una sonrisa de sorna, era más el dolor tras la misma, y repitió sus palabras.

"Yo aún más."

 **Los amigos son leales. Ellos perdonan. Ellos siempre estarán para apoyar.**

Sasuke lo había hecho… y Naruto había fracasado.

¿Qué habría hecho alguien más en su lugar? El amar a dos personas de tan diferentes maneras. Sin poder estar con una y sentir dolor por la otra.

Nada.

Simplemente nada.

Sasuke y Sakura no necesitaron de él para perderse en una relación toxica, no luego de lo que ya había hecho.

Naruto no le había dicho a Sakura que debía salir con otros chicos.

Naruto no le había dicho a Sasuke que le pagara a Sakura de la misma manera.

No les había empujado a un ciclo de daños.

Pero aun así, sabía bien que mucho tuvo que ver.

 _Celos. Dolor. Impotencia._ No era justo. Amar a alguien, no poder tener a esa persona. Saber que lastimó a sus personas importantes. Verlas sufrir. Naruto miró de lejos, como ellos se iban perdiendo…

.

Años. Habían pasado tantos años hasta este punto.

Primero Sasuke, dolido y a punto de caer, pero ahora…

Su voz fue firme, sincera por primera vez en años. Justo como la niña de sus recuerdos. "Nos amamos."

 _Lo sé._

"Y la única manera en que yo puedo entregarme por completo, es con esto; Naruto, siempre te he querido,"

 **Ella era la mujer más bella.**

"Y lo que hicimos estuvo mal, jamás podré borrarlo,"

 **Ella no acallaba sus sentires.**

"Pero es Sasuke a quien yo siempre amaré."

 **Y su corazón, alguien lo resguardaba.**

"Así que debo cerrar esta herida, y continuar."

 **Pero esa persona nunca sería él.**

* * *

 **Naruto siempre,**

"Me alegra mucho."

 ** _Siempre_**

"¡Yo de verdad deseo que sean felices, Sakura-chan!"

 **Les amaba con sinceridad.**

 _"_ No hay quien lo merezca más que ustedes."

 _Gracias._

 _._

* * *

 _Heeeeeyyy… a que no se esperaban ese flashback… yo tampoco, no estaba planeado, ni modo, tuve que cortar unas cosas, las pasé al siguiente capítulo, que no va a tardar… o bueno, depende de cuantos reviews vea… lo sé, lo sé, me estoy comportando como una nena egocéntrica, pero hey, que Bad at Love termina en con los dos capítulos siguientes, quiero cerrar bien la historia, ¡así que espero su apoyo!  
si les gustó, no olviden decírmelo._


	18. Sé que estamos destinados a ser, pero

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

NA: Día dos, wiii... penúltimo capítulo, wow!

... y aun así me atrevo a hacer esto, enjoy

* * *

 **[18]**

 **I believe that we're meant to be, but-**

* * *

Las lágrimas en sus ojos, el ardor en su garganta y el dolor en su estomago. Las ahorcadas se mezclaban con convulsiones, apenas si podía tomar aire, pero su cuerpo de no dejaba de temblar.

 _Que parara_ , su mente vagamente gritaba, pero su cuerpo mucho no podía hacer, guiado por el instinto de liberarse de todo eso dentro de sí, no era bien recibido.

Tardó otros minutos el que su cuerpo dejara de hacer eso, otros tantos el recuperarse. Su abdomen dolía y su cabeza punzaba. Odiaba el sabor a bilis en su boca y como su garganta estaba irritada. Se recargó un poco en el frío material de la taza, demasiado exhausta como para levantarse, ya mucho esfuerzo era el estirar su mano y bajar la manija. El agua siendo desechada era un sonido de fondo caótico para su mente. Por el momento sólo se concentraba en regularizar su respiración. Odiaba cuando vomitaba, lo que más detestaba era que se estaba volviendo algo recurrente.

¿Con qué energía podía ella trabajar su día si desde la primera hora de la mañana su cuerpo le hacía eso?

Mierda de situación.

Fue hasta que su pecho dejó de subir y bajar agitadamente que decidió levantarse del piso. Sus piernas temblorosas y todas sus extremidades débiles. No había mucho tiempo para eso, sabía. Debía iniciar con su rutina así que caminó hasta la ducha. El vapor que comenzó a salir de la regadera fue bien recibido por su piel, y deshaciéndose de su ropa ella entró al agua.

* * *

Cuando bajó las escaleras su madre no estaba, no era algo nuevo, pero el reconocimiento no dejaba de ser un poco duro. Muy a pesar de querer limar las asperezas, había lazos que simplemente no podía ser reparados... más si ambas partes estaban renuentes. Se acercó a la mesa y consideró tomar un poco de fruta, y girando su rostro hacia la ventana que daba afuera, como si desde ahí pudiera verle, Sakura esperaba deslumbrarlo. Negó con la cabeza, claro que no estaría, desde una noche antes Sasuke le había dicho que estaría ocupado hasta tarde.

Sakura resintió un poco eso, mentiría al decir que no, pero tenía algo importante que contarle. Y le había dicho ayer mismo, luego de la profunda platica que tuvieron en cuanto al pequeño viaje a la casa de Naruto. Ella había llegado directamente con él, una larga y tendida noche de lágrimas de alivio, besos suaves y corazones abiertos. Sakura le habría contado sobre Naruto y el paso dado, pero Sasuke también tenía sus propios asuntos personales.

"¿Todo el día?"

"El viaje es largo,"

"Lo sé, pero..."

"Estaré de regreso en la noche..."

El silencio de ella, a veces, expresaba más de lo que ella quería. "Hay algo más que me quieres decir," su mano rozó superficialmente la piel de su mejilla, el tacto breve pero suave. Sakura rehuyó su mirada, sus labios apretados. Sí, ella le quería decir algo importante.

"Sakura, puedes-"

"No es la gran cosa," elevó sus hombros, como restando importancia. "Puede esperar..."

"¿Segura?"

Un simple movimiento de su cabeza, un asentimiento. "Puede esperar."

Podía, claro. Sólo... sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

* * *

Se sentía fuera de lugar. Incomoda y juzgada, pero ni así detuvo su andar. Llegó hasta la caja registradora esperó a pagar el pequeño artículo que le parecía pesar demasiado. El hombre mayor que atendía le miró con desaprobación, pero Sakura le regresó una mirada de molestia. No era la primera y estaba segura no sería la última en comprar algo así. Una vez pagado, ni siquiera se molestó en agradecer el servicio. La pequeña caja fue envuelta en una bolsa, para luego ser arrojada a su propia mochila. Ya iba corta de tiempo.

La clínica a la que estaba llegando era una privada. No era el hospital general en el que ella cubría su estancia, este lugar era caro y de prestigio. Aun no entendía por qué no podía doblegar su orgullo e ir a su propio lugar de trabajo para esto...

Era poco razonable el gasto innecesario que estaba realizando, pero su vanidad y su ya muy baja autoestima le detenían. Estaba acostumbrada a que hablaran mal de ella, a las miradas y a los susurros, y no quería exponerse a más. No con algo tan delicado como lo era _esto_. Las grandes puertas de cristal se abrieron automáticamente y ella caminó hasta la recepción, donde una sonriente y guapa señorita le atendió. Y mientras ella le seguía hasta donde su cita sería establecida, su corazón no paraba de golpear contra su pecho.

Jamás creyó estar en una situación así, pero tenía que asegurarse de lo que le estaba pasando.

Este secreto no era algo que ella quería seguir cargando, sólo esperaba que el resultado fuera a favor de ambos. No quería arruinar lo que ya tenían.

* * *

No quería admitir que la soledad le estaba envolviendo. Sakura detestaba la vulnerabilidad de la que estaba siendo víctima. Abría su corazón y parecía que todos los sentimientos se desbordaban. Sabía bien por qué sus emociones estaban tan engrandecidas, y _esto_ sólo le hacía sentir más miserable. Pero había decidido hacer las cosas bien, por Sasuke, por ella, así que no se dejaría arrastrar por esos sentimientos.

Pero cuando esa misma noche Sasuke le dijo,

"Tengo trabajo."

"¿Que? ¡Felicidades! ¿Cómo-?"

"Itachi me ha recomendado. El puesto no es la gran cosa, pero será solo un tiempo. La paga también no es mucha, pero considerando que no tendré que pagar alquiler, es un bue-"

"¿Alquiler?" Su sonrisa aun en su rostro, pero sus ojos con duda. Sasuke dejó de sonreír, y eso fue suficiente para que su estómago se sintiera frío y la conocida ansiedad le invadiera. Aun así, él habló.

"Itachi desea que me mude con él."

Su tono, su rostro, la emoción que era tan evidente en él. Emoción verdadera que hace tiempo Sakura no había visto en Sasuke.

Entonces, sí ella se alegraba por él, ¿Por qué era que sus ojos no podían hacer contacto con los de Sasuke, sus manos hormigueaban y de repente las náuseas volvían?

"¿Sakura?"

"¿Hm?"

¿Qué era esto? no aquí, no ahora. Aun no estaba lista para decirle. No cuando él estaba así de feliz. No quería volver a ser la maldita que arruinaba cada momento,

"Lo siento Sasuke, la comida me está cayendo mal... iré un momento al baño."

Levantándose se su silla, sin esperar respuesta o mirar a la preocupación en su rostro, Sakura se encaminó hacía las escaleras. No podía usar el baño del primer piso, él escucharía. Decidió usar aquel en su habitación, cerrando puertas tras de sí, usándolas como barrera.

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué no podían estar tranquilos una sola vez, sin impedimentos ajenos o problemas personales?

Creía que, creía que habían estado destinados a estar juntos, desde el inicio de su sueño rosa que terminó por convertirse en pesadilla, y ahora... ahora _esto_.

Había sido la primer cena que su estómago había pedido y aceptado en días, y unas simples palabras le dejaban así. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y sentía su cara arder, entre tos y vómito, el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, los dolores en su parte media presentes. ¿Cuánto tendría que seguir aguantando eso?

No dejaría de maldecir su desdicha. No sabía si era karma o castigo divino, no entendía por qué seguía adelante.

Cuando no pudo más, cuando sólo bilis salía de su boca, con el asco aun en su paladar, pies acalambrados, jaló la cadena y se enderezó. La rutina luego de estos esporádicos ataques de asco, se encaminó hasta el lavabo. Dejó el agua fría correr, y esperó que la temperatura de su rostro se alejara. No quiso mirarse en el espejo, pero era necesario. La imagen en el cristal era deplorable. Más allá del esfuerzo de regresar la comida, el cansancio en ella. lucía horrible, ojos rojos y piel pálida.

 _Heh_ , Sakura siempre se preocupó por su imagen cuando de otras personas se trataba, maquillaje, ropa bonita y perfume. Siempre tratando de cubrir lo que debajo había. Ahora, esta débil y rota chica tras el espejo era su verdadero ser, corrompido y sin valor.

No valía mucho. No entendía...

"¿Sakura, estás bien?"

Por qué alguien como Sasuke le amaba.

.

Al final terminó duchándose otra vez. Demasiado asqueada para salir así. Había cepillado su boca más de dos veces, había tallado su cuerpo queriendo erradicar pasados tatuados. El agua chocaba contra ella, fría y sin descanso, como si ese líquido pudiera eliminar la angustia del presente.

Por varios minutos su mente no dejaba de trabajar, dudas colocadas sobre la mesa, inseguridades y soluciones. Estaba tratando de aclarar todo, y había decidido esperar, no salir así de rota frente a Sasuke. Él no merecía verle así.

Simplemente él era demasiado bueno para alguien como ella.

Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas entender...

Pero no podía, era un alma retorcida que necesitaba más que amor. Jamás podría erradicar sus acciones, alguien como ella no podía-

 _¡Para!_

 _¡Basta de auto-compadecerse!_  
No era sorpresa que hartara a todos a su alrededor, si ella misma llegaba a esto

¡ _Por qué sigues con las dudas! ¡Cometiste errores, él ya te perdonó, estás trabajando en ti misma, para él, pero sobre todo para ti_! Su propia voz rompiendo con todo. Como lanzar un martillo en una sala llena de espejos. Caótico, ruidoso, potente.  
 _Me estoy volviendo loca._

Una risa baja, sarcástica, acompañada de sollozos. Su rostro alzado, el agua cubriéndolo.

Odiaba este frío.

.

El contraste de ella al salir del baño y cuando ingresó al mismo era radical. No era magia, no era el valor fundamentado en amor, era sentencia propia. _Basta de la Sakura débil y trágica._ Su vida era un verdadera mierda por su pensar y actuar, y la única responsable era ella misma. Entonces, dependía sólo de ella el levantar la barbilla y enderezar los hombros.

Ya había caído hondo en busca de un amor rosa, de una vida perfecta y un cuento de hadas. Ya había lastimado a tantos por sus errores, ya había perdido muchas oportunidades, lo que pasaba ahora no sería lo que destruiría su futuro, su amor.

Ya no.

Esto debió verlo Sasuke, porque las palabras de preocupación que estaba por decir se desvanecieron ante la calma y tenacidad en el rostro de ella.

Lo que sea que fuera a pasar de ahora en adelante, lo iba a afrontar sin culpas o miseria, lo enfrentaría.

"Lamento tardar," Él asintió, "y lamento haber usado la ducha sin permiso." Eso último le arrancó una sonrisa a Sasuke.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" la verdadera y expuesta preocupación de él hacia ella, el afecto palpable.

"Sí."

Él estiró su mano, un simple ofrecimiento de tacto, que para ella se convertía en su ancla de re-afirmación. La tomó, y el calor volvió a ella.

* * *

"¿Qué planes tienes mañana?" Su voz era sofocada por el ruido de la secadora, más aun así Sakura logró captar sus palabras,

"¿Mañana?" Su vista al frente, mirando la alfombra a sus pies, contempló la pregunta.

Hace bastante rato que había salido del baño, sin mucho más que la bata de Sasuke cubriéndole, pies descalzos y cabello mojado. Luego de su tumulto interno, de su decisión y propósitos, la calma se instaba de a poco. Había necesitado ese bajón emocional y las bofetadas mentales. Era bueno dejar el veneno correr fuera de su sistema, y aunque aún había cosas pendientes, ya no se ahogaría con ellas.

Ese era su segundo paso.

"Tengo turno todo el día, ¿por qué?" El ruido de la secadora paró y se imaginó que su cabello sería un desorden, Sasuke no solía pasar el cepillo mientras secaba, _insensible_. Sakura trató de levantarse y buscar un peine, cuando la mano de Sasuke le detuvo, casi tropieza.

"Tengo el día libre,"

"¿Felicidades?" y es que no estaba procesando el ambiente, tan concentrada en el pulular de sus latidos, el aire cálido de la secadora y las manos de Sasuke en su cabello, tan concentrada en la reciente tranquilidad de su mente, que no había notado al hombre detrás de ella.

Fueron sus manos posándose alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hasta que su espalda chocó con su pecho, que su aliento al lado de su rostro le brindó otro tipo de calor. Fue la repentina cercanía, el contacto de cuerpo a cuerpo, su olor, su presencia, que cada parte de su ser iba perdiendo consciencia, solo una cosa en mente, él.

"Sé que tienes algo que decirme," su cuerpo se tensó ante eso, Sasuke pudo notarlo," pero no te voy a presionar, esperaré que tú quieras decirlo..."

"Sasuke-"

"Pero hay algo que no puedo dejar pasar," bruscamente, la giró hasta que su pecho chocó contra el de él, una mano en su brazo, la otra en su cara, levantando su barbilla hasta que sus ojos tuvieron contacto. La mirada de sorpresa de ella fue ignorada por él, sus ojos negros se mostraban decididos, fuertes.

"En un mes comenzaré a trabajar, los planes de mudanza están previstos para dos semanas... realmente no tengo mucho que llevar conmigo, de hecho, de ser por mí me habría ido de este lugar hace tanto..."

De no ser por ella, ¿a cuánto había renunciado Sasuke por estar cerca? Siquiera era-

"Pero no me iré de aquí si tu no vienes conmigo."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y levantó la mirada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que sus ojos comenzaban a desviar la mirada en cuanto escuchó de sus planes de irse, así que su última petición,- no, comando- fue un shock inesperado.

"Qué..."

"Ah, no creerías que me iría dejándote, ¿o sí? bastante me ha costado tenerte, por nada te soltaría." La irritante sonrisa santurrona que utilizaba cuando su ego se inflaba, esa molesta sonrisa...

"Idiota,"

"¿Me estas rechazando?"

"Aclaro."

"Aceptas entonces," su rostro peligrosamente cerca, sus cuerpos pegados, la sonrisa de lado dejaba de ser divertida y pasaba a ser algo más...

"Eso depende..." su voz baja, sus ojos pesados, pulso rápido y labios entreabiertos... "de qué me ofreces..."

"¿Oh? Señorita interesada, otra faceta. Veamos, que puedo darte..." su mano no sujetaba más su barbilla, recorría la piel en su camino, roce imperceptible, su barbilla, su cuello, su clavícula... hasta llegar al borde de su bata, jugando con la tela de la misma, ojos jamás dejando de mirar el verde oscuro, Sakura tragó duro.

El calor recorriendo cada extremidad de su cuerpo, centrándose en una zona en específico, un burbujeo caliente y necesitado, húmedo y conocido en su vientre, expectativa y anhelo, como tan sólo un suave toque, su mirada e intenciones eran capaces de hacerle esto...

"Sas-"

"Hum." Sus labios no esperando más, arrancando su nombre a medio pronunciar de sus labios, encendiendo por completo la llama que quemaba sus pieles y borraba los pensamientos de sus mentes. Los movimientos duros, húmedos y pasionales de sus labios, juntándose sin tregua o reparo, las manos de él en su cintura, removiendo la única prenda presente en su cuerpo delgado, los brazos de ella rodeando su cuello, atrayéndolo más cerca hasta fusionarse con él.

Esta necesidad desbordante, este punzar entre sus cuerpos físicos, exigiendo la complementación de la cual habían sido negados por tanto...

El ruido seco de la ropa al caer, el breve momento en que sus respiraciones se cortaron al dejarse caer en la cama.

Como sus manos fuertes, duras recorrían cada centímetro de su piel, suave, lento... como si esa fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, como si con cada centímetro tocado marcara su nombre en ella, como todo esto alertaba su cuerpo y exigía más... sus manos no soportaban las sensaciones, la ansiedad enfocada en sujetar su cabello, sus hombros, sus labios pronunciaban su nombre y su ser exigía tenerlo todo dentro de sí.

"Creí- creí que querías esperar..." su voz entrecortada, los labios de él enfocados en donde su corazón se resguardaba, su legua y dientes no dejaban de atormentar esa parte de su cuerpo, su mano atendiendo su otro pezon, el agitar de su respiración elevándolos más.

"Cómo podría seguir resistiendo... luego de la atención que me diste la última vez..."

Ah, su momento de quiebre.

"Cómo podría cuando..." su mano recorría su pierna, apoyada en sus muslos y luego las separaba, colocándose él mismo en el espacio, siseando cuando sus partes más íntimas se tocaron, labios dejando marcas, uñas desgarrando y necesidad incrementando. Sólo Sasuke podía hacerle esto a ella, darle vida y voz a su cuerpo, pidiéndole ‒exigiéndole más, como si su toque fuera lava, donde esta recorría cada centímetro de piel, sangre bombeando y mente en blanco, reduciendo su lucidez a un intangible burbujeo y lo único que podía su voz articular era su nombre entre jadeos.

Para él no era diferente, cuanto Sakura le afectaba. Desde el principio, _desde siempre_ , era ella y su suave piel, pronunciadas curvas y dulce néctar y su voz. Cuando el abría sus piernas, cuando su mano tocaba sin restricción esa parte de ella, húmeda y necesitada, cuando sus propios labios probaban de ella, su lengua jugaba y sus dientes mordisqueaban, el montículo de nervios explotando dentro de su interior y sus gritos entrecortados... como sus ojos se entrecerraba, como a pesar de esto él podía distinguir que el verde brillante era remplazado por uno más oscuro, un brillo pecaminoso y la necesidad desnuda, expuesta. Cuando estos actos carnales eran su única manera de conectarse, de estar juntos sin prejuicios o rencores...

Ahora era incluso más intenso, no era simple satisfacción física, era la complementación de corazón y cuerpo, que Sasuke podía tomar su miembro con su mano, posicionarse en su caliente entrada, recargando su peso sobre sus antebrazos, sus rostro cerca, porque esto es lo que siempre quiso _, la innegable conexión entre sus sentimientos, no negando más, no huyendo, mirándose directamente a los ojos y viendo en estos todo el afecto, las promesas dichas y las esperanzas de más, de un futuro juntos..._ "... Cuando por fin eres mía."

Que cuando entró en ella de una sola estocada, pudo ver con claridad como sus rostros se contraía y su boca ahogaba un gemido, manos entrelazadas, labios ensimismados en el contacto y el movimiento de su cadera, entrando y saliendo. Cerrando sus propios ojos con fuerza, demasiadas sensaciones recorrían su propio cuerpo _, alivio, deseo, necesidad,_ _ **amor**._

La constante entrada y salida, el movimiento de la cama bajo de ellos, la fuerza con la que Sasuke le penetraba, en su mente sólo su nombre era la interminable oración, _Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..._

Estando por fin, luego de meses sin tocarse de esta manera tan íntima, que Sasuke pudo cerrar el pacto del que sería el comienzo de su relación.

Una de verdad, sin problemas, dudas o miedos. Sin más situaciones obstruyendo su merecida felicidad... su mente brillante y corazón hinchado, su atención sólo en ella y nadie más. Tan concentrado en la pelirosa, que no había visto la imagen completa de ella, esa donde la situación aún no terminaba.

Mucho a pesar, Sakura aún tenía tanto que contarle.

.

* * *

Tengo tantas cosas que decir... uf, me las reservo. No contengan sus sentires, expresenlos aquí, en el penúltimo capítulo, sus miedos y teorías, esperanzas y sueños... como les gustaría el final... (no es que vaya a cambiar el que ya tengo, en realidad, pero bueh...) quiero postear el ultimo capítulo en el transcurso de la semana, no se lo vayan a perder

Mi FB AriCat writes, si aun no me tienen agregada, igual el link está en mi bio :)


	19. Tú no puedes repararme

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a Halsey

 **Summary:** "No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte" eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."

NA: ¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

 **[19]**

 **You can't fix me**

* * *

Cuando sus manos le tocaban, su sangre se convertía en vapor y su mente perdía el juicio. Cuando el movimiento de sus caderas era más rápido, más profundo, el aire se atoraba en sus pulmones y los gemidos quedaban atrapados en su boca. La coherencia se iba, sólo su nombre lograba articular.

 _Sasuke, Sasuke._

Porque de entre todas las cosas y personas, siempre era él.

El único que tomaba tanto su cuerpo como su alma. Quién sostenía su corazón, desdichas y ahora nuevos comienzos. Siempre fue Sasuke, desde el inicio. Su ancla, su perdición y futuro.

Como sus labios recorrían cada parte de su piel, enterrándose dentro de ella, marcándola a un nivel más que corporal.

Y como siempre, Sakura se aferraba a él, sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello, sus hombros, sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda, sus brazos. Dejando una herida física donde había tantas emocionales. Marcando ese cuerpo que siempre había sido de ella. Luchando contra sus lágrimas y desgracias, y simplemente sujetándose a él.

 _Quien podía repararle, el amor que necesitaba_ _-_

"Un poco más," sus voz laboriosa bajo ella, el esfuerzo y sudor mostrándose en su rostro, su cuerpo por fin, _luego de tanto tiempo_ , conectado de la manera más íntima, negándose a alejarse,

"Ya no puedo,"

Él sólo podía resoplar con dificultad, su propio cuerpo gritaba por liberar esa energía acumulada, sensaciones, olores, ruidos, todo lo que era ella sobre él, moviéndose erráticamente, ojos entrecerrados, mirada perdida en su rostro, boca jadeante y dedos encajándose más en su piel. Lo único que él podía hacer era mantener el ritmo, ‒ignorando por mera fuerza de voluntad. Obstinado, más que orgullo masculino, ‒ y el prolongar estar así con ella, dentro de ella. Sus manos en su cintura, espalda, su propia pelvis moviéndose más rápido, más duro, sintiendo como esa extremidad dentro de ella llegaba hasta el tope, llenándola por completo, y su cuerpo tensándose, perdiendo el compás y fuerza, estremeciéndose y ahogando su nombre entre gemidos. Fue cosa de instantes, que Sasuke miraba hipnotizado, su rostro contraerse de placer, su cuerpo perdiendo toda la gracia pero no la sensualidad, perlado de sudor recayendo en él. Perdiendo el ritmo, caderas elevándose con más vehemencia, voz gutural, dedos clavados en su cálida y mojada piel. Su movimiento era descontrolado, duro y profundo, el nombre de ella en su lengua, su mente lo gritaba, las palabras que por tanto fueron tabú eran demostradas con cada estocada, con cada penetración y aire arrancado de su boca, cuando él llegó.

El éxtasis de estar con la persona amada, luego de meses sin poder tocarla así, no había nada más que un zumbido de felicidad en su pecho, Sasuke no hacía más que repartir besos ligeros en el hombro de ella, sujetándola más contra él, sabiendo que no la soltaría.

No había algo que pudiera separarles. Ya no

 _Ya no..._

* * *

Muy en el fondo, en lo más profundo y oscuro, sentimientos de inseguridad, odio y tristeza echaron raíces. Muy a pesar del brillante y cálido porvenir que una vez más se le presentaba, Sakura sabía que nunca podría deshacerse de esa fría verdad.

 _¿Y sabes por qué?_

 _"Está bien, un simple mentira no alteraría mucho, se lo diré luego,"_ Se convencía a sí misma, luego de cerrar la puerta tras de ese consultorio. Caminó a paso moderado por los pasillos, más tranquila que las primeras veces que estuvo ahí, y mientras asentía su cabeza en despedida a la señorita de recepción, mientras la luz y viento de ese día de marzo le abrazaba, detrás de ella su pasado no le dejaba.

* * *

Había tratado de volver a dormir cuando ella se fue, pero fue inútil su intento. Queriendo cerrar sus ojos, era Sakura quien no le dejaba. Su esencia aún impregnada en las sabanas y almohadas, vividas memorias tras sus párpados, en sus dedos un hormigueo de un tacto invisible, recuerdos calcados en su cuerpo. Con un casi suspiro ‒más resignación y un bufido‒, se levantó de la cama. Pensar en lo que anoche, lo de hace un par de horas habían hecho era peligroso, más aún si ella no estaba presente para aliviar la creciente tensión en sus partes bajas.

Una sonrisa tenue en su reflejo frente al espejo. El agua de la regadera resonado fuerte. En su piel, marcas que probaban que todo esto no era una de tantas fantasías, que era real y no se iría en un buen tiempo.

Una ansiedad en él, la expectativa y alegría que hace tanto no sentía, casi no les pudo reconocer. Quería que sucediera ya, más sin embargo entendía que no apuraría nada, disfrutaría del tiempo que les quedaba ahí, porque lo que Sasuke más ha querido es disfrutar a libertad esto que ya tenían.

* * *

Su nombre estaba mal escrito. Su apellido, más que nada. No había sido error de la persona que realizó el trabajo, misma Sakura había dado uno diferente. Fue miedo y duda, que cualquiera reconociera que ese estudio sanguíneo era de ella, Konoha era apenas un lugar grande, pero sabía por experiencia propia que el mundo era tan pequeño, las coincidencias siempre a la carta.

En este momento, donde ella sujetaba con fuerza el sobre con su nombre en él, _en ese momento que estaba frente a quien menos llegó a pensar_ , no sabía si era un alivio o maldición el haber dado otro apellido.

"¿Sakura?" La sonrisa no era sincera, la especulación en sus ojos y ese conocido resentimiento. Había visto el sobre, y cualquier movimiento, por más minúsculo que fuera, la atención se centraba más en el objeto.

Por instantes, su respiración se detuvo, como un frío sentimiento le recorría por el cuello, envolvía sus brazos y atoraba sus piernas en el suelo. Se sentía a vomitar.

De tantos lugares, de tantos momentos, le tenía que ver ese día, ahí, en esa clínica que apenas había visitado un par de veces. Luego de tanto tiempo, verle frente a ella era, era- _grotesco_ -.

* * *

Un letargo le acompañaba, cada paso era flojo y relajado, aunque el sol estuviera en lo más alto y brillara, sabía bien que el clima fuera de casa no era tan cálido como podría parecer. Marzo era, pero la primavera tardaba en llegar, y fueron sus cavilaciones que su mente conjuraba, que le tomó por sorpresa la persona que iba entrando por la puerta principal.

A decir verdad, no esperaba verle tan pronto, pero el retumbar de su buen humor- aun conservado luego de tal noche,- se mantenía. Una media sonrisa, sincera a pesar de mucho, se mostró en su rostro.

"Padre,"

* * *

No es exageración al decir que Sakura prácticamente corrió de ese lugar. No tan sutil, no tan elegante, sin mucho razonamiento y con el simple deseo de no ver a esa persona.

Un breve _"lo siento, necesito ir al baño,_ " y sus pies ya estaban en plena acción.

No tuvo tiempo de entrar a un cubículo dentro de los baños, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la cubeta de basura a un lado de los lavamanos, con el único propósito de deshacerse de esos sentires. La bilis, el amargo y horrible sabor en su lengua, quemando su garganta, entre tos y convulsiones, las lágrimas en sus ojos se mezclaban. _Temor, odio y miedo._

¿Por qué aparecía frente a ella cuando por fin dejaba las cosas ir?

* * *

No era una imagen común, no desde hace años, el estar sentado frente a su padre. Sin prisas o evasiones, ambos adultos encarándose. Ese día Sasuke no sentía rencor o frialdad, el efecto que Sakura tenía en él era tan grande y fuerte, que miserias del pasado no podían afectarle.

Debió ser su rostro libre de prejuicios y dolor lo que incitó a su padre a continuar la breve charla, prolongar el momento y saborearlo como el último. Después de todo, oficialmente su hijo dejaría de vivir junto a él.

"-con Itachi..." su hijo asintió brevemente.

Y Fugaku no se mentía, y aunque no había rencor hacia su hijo, ‒ ¿Cómo podría, después de todo, Sasuke era la única prueba tangible y recuerdo que le quedaba de su esposa? ¿Cómo podría cuando el amor fue la base de su existencia? ‒ Si la sombra del pasado, de la mujer que siempre amó estaba presente... No solo en el chico‒ _hombre_ ‒ frente a él, sino en todo aspecto de su vida. Sabiendo cuanta desdicha eso era, no superar su muerte y no dando paso a reformular su vida, el hombre mayor simplemente decidía que así era mejor.

"No me sorprende."

Era por eso que una breve sonrisa, con tintes de nostalgia, adornaba su boca. Poco habitual para Sasuke, ver sonreír a su padre desde hace tanto, y sentir otro tipo de calor abrazar su pecho, sentir como este se inflaba y no poder contener su propia sonrisa

"En realidad, había supuesto que esto ocurriría mucho antes..."

 _Antes de..._ de todo lo que vivió Sasuke. Fugaku había esperado que su hijo menor se fuera a vivir con su hermano, había supuesto que Itachi sería que quien ayudara a salir de esa espiral de adicciones y peleas.

Una vez más, había pasado por alto cuan poderoso era ese sentimiento llamado amor. Ese que hijo sostenía por su vecina.

Con este pensar, su mente trajo más preguntas.

Fueros las mudas cuestiones proyectándose en su rostro cansino, que Sasuke entendió de inmediato.

Comenzó lento, casi arrastrando las palabras, pero cuando su nombre salió de sus labios, la tenue, pero visible emoción en él, "... _Sakura_ vendrá conmigo."

Una ceja alzada, sorpresa y‒ bien, era de esperarse que su hijo no dejara a la chica atrás.  
Quizá Fugaku dejó de involucrarse en cuanto a su hijo se trataba, pero eso no significaba que había dejado en el abandono e ignorado la vida de su hijo. Siempre estuvo al tanto, a pesar de la distancia.

Sasuke se detuvo, como esperando una negativa o una aprobación. Su padre, por el contrario, quiso corroborar

"¿Contigo? ¿Itachi está al tanto de que planeas llevar a...-llevar a una chica? ¿Qué hay de su propia carrera? ¿Sus padres están de acuerdo?-"

"Itachi sabe. Ambos somos mayores, y su residencia la puede terminar allá, además-"

"¿Además?"

"No es cualquier _chica_." Su aliento se detuvo, al ver la decisión en los ojos de su hijo, tan idéntico a su madre, como si dentro de él una llamarada brillara, no había duda ni miedo. Solo certeza, "quiero estar al lado de la persona que amo."

* * *

Su día no estaba yendo bien, el regreso al hospital donde hacía su residencia no fue mucho mejor. Ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas y susurros de las enfermeras, del nada sutil desagrado que sentían hacia ella, y mucho no le había importado, pero estaba en una fase vulnerable, como si cualquier cosa fuera a derrumbarla.

¿Por qué era que ahora que estaba tratando de hacer las cosas bien, se sentía más indefensa? Como si cada par de ojos taladraran en su espalda, cada murmullo cerca de ella una burla o cizaña, como si su cuerpo, su propia piel fuera de papel y cada dardo lanzado en su contra fuera a trozarle y dañar su tan débil alma.

Fingir que nada le importaba no estaba siendo tan sencillo. Enderezar los hombros y caminar sin correr era más complicado que de costumbre.

No se sentía así desde hace tanto tiempo.

Y no debería ser así, ¿verdad? _Porque el amor lo curaba todo_. Porque la calidez de la persona amada debía protegerle y eliminar toda sombra que le acechaba,

Porque él _, su amor_ , era lo único que podía repárala, _¿verdad?_

Cuando mentir ya no tenía el mismo efecto...

... Cuando sus propias palabras no podía cambiar la realidad, ‒

Entonces, _¿Por qué no podía deshacerse de esto?_

¿Por qué sentía como si martillearan su cabeza y un montón de emociones atrapadas en su garganta?

 _Quiero alguien que repare mi alma, que me haga alguien mejor, y tú no eres esa persona, Sasuke._ Palabras crueles que ella le había espetado tantas veces en el pasado, palabras pesadas que antes tenían la única intensión de herirlo y alejarle por momentos, palabras autoimpuestas para creer que había dejado de amarle.

Palabras que al parecer, se había tatuado en su ser.

 _Me maldije a mí misma..._

* * *

Últimamente no le había visto, o al menos no habían coincidido por más de unos minutos en cambios de guardia, y antes no había tristeza o molestia, ella sabía bien el porqué de su apuro y mente ocupada. Sonrió ante la razón de eso.

Después de todo, Hinata sabía bien por cuanto había pasado Sakura, y cuan feliz debía de ser ahora que estaba con su persona amada.

Pero su sonrisa fue de a poco disminuyendo al acercarse más a la chica de cabello rosa, pues sus ojos podían notar con tal facilidad la preocupación en su rostro, el miedo y confusión.

"¿Sakura-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Su voz pausada, casi tímida entró dentro de su campo de auditivo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sakura le miró brevemente y luego desvió su vista. "Hinata, hey..."

"Luces... _cansada_..." el adjetivo correcto era otro, uno más vulgar, pero groserías jamás salían de los labios de la chica Hyuga. "No me digas que-"

El hondo y cansado suspiro de Sakura le interrumpió, levantó su rostro y contempló las luces blancas del techo, lastimaba sus ojos. "No, no... Sasuke no hizo nada."

Jamás lo haría, _Sasuke jamás..._

"¿Quieres hablar?" Pasos inseguros tras la pelirosa, Hinata comenzó a sentirse ansiosa. Sakura era su amiga, después de todo, y verla en ese estado, y a sabiendas que no había algo a su alcance para resolver su problemas, sugirió lo único que su ser podía hacer. Ambas chicas caminando por los pasillos poco habitados del hospital, estaban en un área que no dejaba muchas visitas, y a esa hora del día tampoco había demasiadas personas.

El silencio a su alrededor era pesado, el sentimiento de ser una molestia más, algo que estaba envolviendo a la tímida chica, pero luego Sakura paró, su mirada al frente y rostro en blanco, no daba a mostrar los mismos sentimientos de hace un momento, pero sus vista estaba fija al ventanal frente a ellas, sus ojos ausentes y su mente puesta en algo más.

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, un hábito arraigado del cual simplemente no podía deshacerse, la incomodidad en ella, sobre todo la preocupación, pero entendía que la pelirosa no quisiera hablar de su actual dilema. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, y justo cuando en su mente ella había decidido que era mejor dejar de molestar, la otra chica comenzó a hablar.

"Desde hace unos meses no me he sentido bien... como estudiante de medicina he reconocido los síntomas, más sin embargo el dolor aquí era mayor," ambas manos presionaron su pecho, luego solo su mano derecha tocó brevemente su frente, "e ideas ilusas y vacías llenaban mi mente, mi preocupación simplemente no estaba en el qué le sucedía a mi cuerpo..."

"¿Es algo grave?" Se acercó más a ella, observándola a detalle, como si con sus ojos claros quisiera ver a través de su sistema, descifrar con una simple vista lo que había mal con ella. Sakura por su lado frunció levente el ceño, como decidiendo si era algo grave.

"Supongo que lo es,"

"Sakura-san... sabes que la salud no es algo que se toma a la ligera, tu misma-"

"Lo sé. De hecho," de entre las bolsas de su bata sacó algo, el sobre cuyo nombre era mostraba Uchiha Sakura, pero las pruebas demasiado verídicas. Se lo pasó a su compañera, no le miró, pero podría imaginar su reacción al leer lo que había ahí.

Sakura sólo podía observar frente a ella, al otro lado del cristal, las enfermeras que atendían y vigilaban esa gran habitación, con su mente trabajando demasiado, sentimientos atorados en su garganta y un horrible punzar en su cabeza.

La inocencia y un futuro por venir de ellos era algo que Sakura envidiaba. La sala de infantes y el silencio de ahí, además de los ocasionales llantos de bebes, para Sakura era tranquilizador. No tener que activar su sistema y estar alerta en la sala de urgencias, los ruidos de personas yendo y viniendo, esos que últimamente le provocaban migraña. Solo bebés con un pasado en blanco, un futuro por forjarse.

Les envidiaba tanto.

Pero no había solución en eso, y ahora sólo necesitaba un momento para asimilar y decidir cómo actuar.

* * *

No mentiría al decir que no se preocupaba y tampoco negaría que estaba siendo un poco sobreprotector, pero Sasuke sabía debía dejar de lado esa constante preocupación. Lo había logrado ya, ¿no? El tener a Haruno Sakura para él. No había por qué preocuparse más.

Y sin embargo, no podía quitar de su mente la preocupación de su salida.

Sakura había enviado un mensaje, diciendo que llegaría más tarde, que saldría a tomar con Hinata y que no le esperara despierto. Al principio no fue exactamente del gusto de Sasuke, después de todo no mantenía una imagen agradable de la tal Hinata, pero después de todo, sabía que Sakura era sólo de él.

Ella le amaba, a pesar de aun no decirlo en voz alta, pero no había duda de eso.

Los días eran pocos, y esta certeza de que en cuanto se mudaran, una nueva vida era lo que sucedería. Sakura sólo necesitaba alejarse de esto.

Y Sasuke no podía parar en pensar en el futuro.

Por su mente un objeto en especial apareció ante la mención de futuro, su futuro. La expectativa formándose como sonrisa leve en su rostro, la imagen de ella, como sus ojos se agrandarían por la sorpresa, su boca entre abierta, semblante incrédulo, y de entre lágrimas de alegría, un _sí_ sea lo único que escuche.

De nuevo, una sonrisa era el gesto que ese día Sasuke no podía evitar.

Tampoco quería que fuera diferente.

* * *

Pareciera que sólo utilizaba a Hinata, la dulce chica de que los demás señalaban por su orientación sexual.

Quizá ser amigas era algo de esperar, ambas eran, a vista de los demás, escoria.

A Sakura la opinión ajena poco le importaba, pues ella tenía metas y deseos, ¿Por qué debía rendirse ante el juzgar ajeno?

Eso funcionaba bien.

 _Ignorar_.

Su modo de defensa. Uno desarrollado desde la escuela media. Ahí donde muchas cosas se echaron a perder.

 _"¡Sakura! lo siento, no quería decírtelo, pero las amigas son primero."_ Su voz cantarina, pena falsa, " _Pero Sasuke me besó_ ," Palabras maliciosas a la par de unos ojos calculadores.

Era más fácil cuando Sakura sólo ignoraba todo, si se enfocaba sólo en una meta.

Era más fácil cuando los fantasmas se quedaban enterrados.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía así de gastada, ebria. Se vio contrariado, su primer instinto era acogerla, hablarle y hacerle sentir mejor... pero algo le detenía. Y esto era debido a que había un motivo que le tenía así. Eso mismo le dolía un poco. Creía que todo ya estaba solucionado, que lo que más le aquejaba y hacía sufrir era la relación entre ellos.

La preocupación ante el pensamiento de que algo incluso mayor le afectaba era demasiado. Pero no podía perder la calma.

Encaminándola, subieron las escaleras hasta su recámara, nunca soltándole. No había palabras que el pelinegro pudiera articular. Ese momento, no tenía idea del porqué de su estado, y dudaba que la chica le dijera. Eso también calaba un poco, pues se supone ya no había barreras entre ellos.

Dentro de su cuarto, con la seguridad de esas cuatro paredes que siempre fueron su escondite, Sasuke tomó su barbilla, y como si fuera de cristal, le levantó. Necesitaba que sus ojos se conectaran, entender el porqué de su actual estado, pero cuando negro y verde se ligaron, la preocupación comenzó a brotar más en él.

"Tengo que decirte algo," fue la primera oración que ella le dirigió desde la noche de amor.

Era un frío nada natural que le recorría ante esas palabras, como si no hubiera salida. Sólo que no sabía a qué se iba a enfrentar.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?"

Tragándose el nudo en la garganta, mandando al carajo las preocupaciones de algo que aún no entendía, ambas manos hicieron de su labor el sostener las de ella, firmes, cálidas.

Porque ella podía contar con él de ahora en adelante, para cualquier cosa, sin importar que, pero de un momento a otro, un sobre estaba frente a él, arrugado y maltratado. Suspicaz él lo tomó pasando por alto el nombre escrito, tratando de entender si dentro de eso estaría la explicación a todo.

"Sé que has notado mis recurrentes malestares... estos análisis los realicé hace poco," Voz apática, controlada. Ella ocultaba algo.

La escuchaba, sus ojos pegados al contenido, tratando de darle sentido, relacionando sus palabras con memorias fugaces en las que él estuvo presente. Cosas minúsculas a las que no les dio la suficiente importancia... sus idas constantes al baño, los mareos y poco apetito... sus cambios de humor y fatiga...

Pero números sin coherencia, vocabulario desconocido, su mente asimilando lo que ella decía y-

"Al principio no hice caso, estaba más ocupada tratando de odiarte, buscando a alguien que me amara, ignorando lo que siento por ti... pero luego el vómito se hizo presente, más constante al igual que los mareos..."

 _Mareos, vomito, cansancio..._ lo que él sabía de medicina era lo mismo que ella sabía sobre leyes de comercio y regulación; algo nulo.

Pero eso resonó en su cabeza, el martilleo contra su cabeza. Los gritos atorados... Cómo se iba abajo con una desagradable conclusión.

Dejó de intentar leer la hoja, miró directamente al rostro de ella. Ella, cuyo labio parecía temblar, cuyos ojos le retaba a decir en voz alta-

Él, cuyas palabras simplemente no salían, no podían ser formuladas. Cuya vista bajo un poco, se enfocó en determinada parte del cuerpo de la mujer frente a él, y volvió de inmediato a su rostro.

Ella estaba callada.

"Es..." porque toda capacidad de razonamiento no estaba. Un mar de situaciones, razones y preguntas vociferando en su cabeza.

Ese frío volvía a cubrirle, el piso bajo sus pies parecía no existir.

 _Imposible._ El retumbar contra su pecho.

No se tiene que ser un genio para saber contar, mucho menos para entender que Sasuke no era el-

 _¡No!_

Tantas palabras y expresiones nacidas de rabia, incredulidad, dolor y enojo. Tantas emociones pensamientos, todo ella podía notarlo en su rostro. Como él había llegado a una conclusión que ella no quería.

No le culpaba, incluso alguien como Uchiha Sasuke puede sentir algo tan vil.

 _No le culpaba_ , esto es lo que ella se buscó. Pero,

¿Por qué no le decía las cosas claramente?

¿Por qué dejaba que él fuera consumido por el odio? ¿Qué ganaba...?

Te diré porque una relación no funciona, incluso si hay amor.

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede?"

Dudas.

"¿Qué crees tú?"

Dolor.

"Di que no es cierto."

Envidia,

"¡Sakura, di algo!"

Traiciones.

"¿Estás embarazada?"

Desconfianza.

"¿...Qué harías, si así fuera?"

Silencio.

.

 _¿...Qué harías en esa situación?_ La apalabras resonando y... ¿y en qué maldito momento todo llegó a esto? Atrapado entre la furia y tracción, por otro lado ese amor incondicional que decía tener por ella.

 _"Yo quería alguien que me reparara... cuyo amor fuera suave y cálido. Quien me hiciera sentir segura, y tú Sasuke..."_

 _"Tú jamás-"_

Ella decía querer un romance de película,-

"No importa." Cómo una voz resonando, golpeando la ilusión de cristal que se formaba, Sasuke habló, un impacto en ella.

Un amor suave,

Firme, furia en su voz mostraba el dolor de él, y sin duda alguna en su ser.

"¿Cómo puedes pasar por alto eso?"  
¿Por que él se empeñaba con ella? Ella no valía nada...

Alguien que al besarle, le hiciera ver las estrellas,-

Sus manos apretando más fuerte las de ella, negándose a soltarle,

"Por tanto tiempo, por tantas cosas... nunca me rendí, porque sé que si en otra vida los papeles fueran cambiados, _sé_ que tú no te rendirías.

Que al tomar su manos, su corazón palpitara,-

"¡Estás demasiado seguro de algo como eso, pero mira la situación! Mira en lo que te metes con alguien como yo,-""

"Sé que sientes lo mismo por mí, y que sin importar cuanto yo me equivocara, tu amor no flaquearía."

Alguien que le protegiera,

Ella ya no respondía, porque él...

"Yo no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras, no te pediré imposibles, pero de ninguna manera permitiré que estés lejos de mí."

Pero Sasuke _no_ era esa persona.

Porque sus palabras eran crudas, directas y sin miramientos. Sus acciones siempre le hacían temblar, su boca un arma que le dañaba. Él no traía cuentos de hadas, él le daba realidad. Su mano no estrechaba a de ella en una cita, su mano se cerraba posesiva en su cintura, le atraía más cerca.

Él no creía en, _"si amas algo déjalo libre"_ no, él jugaba sucio y se empeñaba en conseguir lo que quería.

Sasuke no era el indicado, y sin embargo,-

"Jamás he valido tanto de lo qué haces."

No podía dejar de amarle.

Una brecha incluso más grande que los centímetros entre ellos, esa que ella volvió a crear. Una que, una vez más, Sasuke volvió a cruzar. Sus brazos rodeando sus hombros, abrazándola tan fuerte que no había escapatoria.

 _Deja de luchar, deja de mentir._

Sentir su miedo y confusión, el haberlos visto, tan vulnerable y asustado, tan decidido y tenaz.

¿Qué más pruebas necesitaba?

"Hace mucho me prometí no culparte, nunca. También me había jurado a mí mismo que nadie ni nada me alejaría de ti, _jamás_.

Porque el amor era de tantas formas, sus expresiones y acciones nunca coherentes o racionales...

Y sus palabras no eran vacías, no eran por el calor del momento. Pues Sasuke no sabía que iba a pasar, no sabía por qué tenían que pasar por tantas pruebas para demostrar que como _él_ , nadie podría amarla. Que era a ella, lo único que necesitaba.

Porque su amor no era gentil o tierno...

Su amor no era falso. Su amor _no_ era débil.

No había nadie más para él.

"Mi única felicidad eres tú."

No todos son afortunados y encuentran a la persona que daría todo,

Y aunque el amor no lo curaba todo, este era la base que Sakura necesitaba.

"Sasuke," aspiró su nombre, su esencia, enterró su rostro en su cuello, él sintió las lágrimas mojar su piel expuesta, el temblor en el cuerpo que estaba protegiendo.

 _No importa qué,_

Cuando ella levantó su rostro y sus miradas hicieron contacto, él podía ver el arrepentimiento, tan claro, tan palpable.

"Lo siento tanto."

 _Siempre he sido yo quien arruina lo nuestro,_

Su mano, siempre cálida, brusca, ligera sobre sus mejillas, con movimientos gentiles, su intento de consolarla, darle seguridad...

Dentro de su estómago, turbios movimientos, culpa y mentiras.

"Lo más importante para mi eres tú,"

 _Siempre tú,_

"Sasuke,"

"¿Hum?"

Él le odiaría. _Lamento haberte hecho creer esto,_

"Te mentí..."

 _No hay embarazo._

* * *

Sus razones siempre fueron retorcidas, aunque no encontraba un placer en su dolor. Era su inseguridad, la que le empujaba a estos golpes emocionales. Ella misma se había provocado esto. No, no disfrutaba hacer sentir mal a Sasuke, no había una vena sádica en ella ante su dolor emocional. Era su inseguridad, esa cadena que arrastraba desde siempre, esa necesidad de sentirse amada.

Sasuke decía amarla, decía que nada ni nadie podrían borrar lo que sentía por ella... pero Sakura no podía creer en esto al cien. No _quería_ creer.

Por eso había pedido ayuda profesional. La clínica a la que estaba asistiendo no era muy barata, pero tenía reputación, y una extensa área de psiquiatría con personas capacitadas.

 _"Es tu miedo a estar sola lo que te lleva a esta situación_ _,"_ _La doctora le había dicho, gesto comprensivo. "No es algo ajeno a las personas, pero hay un detonador en tu pasado que provocó que en ti, este miedo fuera creciendo. Desarrollaste una dependencia."_

 _No lo negaba, "Dices que últimamente has tenido síntomas físicos," Sakura asintió, mientras le explicaba los resultados del examen sanguino en sus manos. Sus defensas estaban bajas y muy cerca de tener un grado de desnutrición. La preocupación y pensamientos frecuentes del pasado, futuro, trabajo y miedos, todo junto... ella no se dio cuenta que estaba dejando de comer._

 _"¿Desde cuándo?"_

 _"No lo sé, quizá noviembre." Cuando él se había ido. La reclusión en su cuarto, el cansancio en el hospital..._

 _"Entonces desde ahí, entraste a una etapa de depresión. Tu apetito fue menos, y la ansiedad te provocaba los mareos y vómitos." Sakura asintió._

 _"Los trastornos de ansiedad no son graves, siempre y cuando recibas ayuda,"_

Era el primer paso, ayuda.

Y ese día Sakura tenía la intención de decirle, pero mientras salía de su sesión, _ella_ no dejaba de atormentarle. Sakura cerró ciclo con varias personas, y estaba intentando abrir uno más firme con Sasuke.

 _"¿Sakura?" detrás de ella, la voz de ese fantasma al que ella había creído olvidado. Pero desde los confines de su mente y pasado, Ino Yamanaka estaba ahí._

Miles de memorias, tristes, injustas y desagradables le asaltaron. Como su estómago se encogía, un hormigueo en sus manos y un sudor frío en su cuerpo. Inexplicable el miedo y dolor que una simple persona podía traer a ella.

Por mucho que intentara cambiar, la vida simplemente no se la dejaba fácil. Y mientras observaba la sala de infantes, no pudo evitar pensar en que sus errores, su manera de venganza; ella siempre estuvo tan en riesgo de exponer su salud, y si hubiera continuado...

Pero el amor repara todo, ¿ _verdad_?

 _Él me ama, Sasuke..._ él podría repárala, su mente, su alma y su cuerpo.

 _¿Pero hasta qué punto?_

Sabía que estaba mal, el mentir de manera tan descarada y cruel. _Si él me ama no desconfiaría de mí..._

"¡Sakura, di algo! ¿Estás embarazada?" pero por mucho amor, él aun dudaba. No le culpaba, sabiendo su historial, ¿Qué más se podía esperar de alguien como ella?

Y siempre eran las palabras, las que lograban que lo de ellos se desapareciera-

"¿Qué harías, si así fuera?"

 _¿Ves?_ Sasuke no amaba a tal grado de pasar por alto eso. Incluso si _eso_ , era una mentira de ella. Retorcida, la peor basura, lo que él jamás merecería, porque lo mejor sería si-

"No importa."

 _Creo que estamos destinados a ser, pero-_

* * *

"Lo siento tanto." Su voz ronca, su garganta tan dañada en un solo día, ojos rojos y mejillas manchadas. El calor de él, su cuerpo firme junto al de ella, recostados sólo en esa cama, como tantas veces, pero esta era una de esas únicas ocasiones donde era todo más íntimo. _Esto era diferente._

Sakura le contó todo, desde su sesiones de terapia, sus problemas de salud debido a los ataques de estrés, y como decidió ponerle a prueba. las horas habían pasado y la noche se iba, solo sus voces haciendo un breve eco, sus cuerpos insistentes en tocarse.

El miedo de que esta persona caminara lejos de su alcance, el asegurarse de no ser así.

 _No te culparía si te hartas de mí._

Ella había querido que él pensara eso, ella había esperado que Sasuke la dejara, por fin y para siempre... y esto él aun lo estaba asimilando, su mente aun ida, pero su cuerpo consciente de ella entre sus brazos.

"Lamento haber pensado en eso," porque había culpabilidad en él, no podía negarlo, incluso si ella movía con venencia su cabeza para negar, él también había fallado.

"Debí saber que-"

"Yo jamás- yo no pude estar con nadie mientras tú no estabas. Incluso cuando Karin," su nombre ya no era veneno en su lengua, porque no había nadie más leal que el hombre ahí. Su ausencia en el invierno fue más fría que enero, pero cuando pensaba en él, una calidez en su pecho insistía.

La mera idea de pensar en que alguien que no fuera él le tocara era repugnante. Y a sabiendas de cómo se sentía, cuando ella creyó él estaba con alguien más, los síntomas comenzaron a suceder. No los detuvo.

 _Ella quería eso, castigarse a sí misma, pero-_

Su mano acariciando su espalda, brindándole calor, traspasando su piel y acogiendo su alma.

"Fue mi error al querer creer que el amor sería mi cura, el depender de alguien más para reparar mi podrida alma..."

"Eres más que intentos fallidos o ilusiones," sus palabras no eran miel, eran realidad...

"Heh, no puedo creer las palabras de un hombre enamorado," su voz ya no mostraba el dolor. El silencio, la negación y las mentiras siempre fueron la clave de su sufrimiento. Sasuke bajó su rostro, y un toque suave de sus labios en su frente fue más que un beso apasionado.

"Aun quieres-"

Sus manos pequeñas sujetando con fuerza la tela de su camisa, le obligó a bajar la vista hasta ella. La inseguridad seguía ahí, él podía ver, y también sabía que iban a necesitar más tiempo y esfuerzo para erradicarla. _Estaba bien, siempre y cuando estuviera junto a él,_

"Quizá siga tomando las decisiones equivocadas, pero quiero continuar con nuestros planes."

 _Trabajando en un futuro juntos._

No, no era Sasuke quien le repararía, pero solo él podía amarla, solo él podía ayudarle a amarse a sí misma, y eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

"Podemos atrasar la mudanza, tú necesitaras tiempo para los tramites,"

"Ya no quieres que vaya, ¿eh? Lo siento, pero ya no te daré tiempo de dar marcha atrás." La mano en su espalda se movió, y sin miramientos su mejilla fue pellizcada ante el quejido de ella.

"Eres todo un fastidio," le dijo Sasuke al ver esa sonrisa tentativa en ella,

"Y aun así me amas." Fue imitada por una de él, gentil y una vez más sincera sólo dedicada a su amada.

Sasuke volvió a bajar su rostro, y se aseguró de que ese beso, y los siguientes, fueran tan largos y fuertes para responder a la muda pregunta.

.  
.

"Aun así te amo."

.

.

* * *

NA: Agradezco infinitamente todo su apoyo, de aquellos que siguieron este fic desde su primer capítulo, quien le atrajo la historia y se quedó, quien me comentó sin falta alguna, quien me escribió biblias y quien me la rayó porque me lo merecía. Sin duda estoy emocionada, agradecida mil, pues esta es mi primer long fic, la primera historia que termino. Bad at Love está tan llena de drama, no solo por lo que se cuenta, sino por todo lo que pasé al escribirla, desde intento de plagio, querer eliminarla, abandonarla, emocionarme al escribirla… ahora si me siento ficker :v

No estoy llorando, me cayó un drama en el ojo. xdxd

No se vayan, aun les tengo algo… OvO/


	20. Epílogo

**_"No soy buena en el amor, no tengo suerte," eso le dice ella, para él son excusas. "Además, tú no eres el indicado para mí, Sasuke."_**

 ** _Siempre cometiendo los mismos errores, siempre tratando de estar juntos..._**

* * *

 **You know, I'm bad at love**

 **[Epílogo]**

* * *

Eran las últimas semanas donde Sakura se encontraba a sí misma enfrentando todo aquello que creyó en el olvido.

Él sabía bien que pedir disculpas no era fácil, mucho menos para ella, quién siempre se protegió tras la indiferencia y egoísmo. Comportándose hueca y superficial, ignorando el dolor que provocaba en los demás, en sí misma.

A Sasuke, la chispa de orgullo en él, esa que iba creciendo hasta convertirse en una llamarada de admiración y amor hacia esta mujer que sostenía su corazón... ella era fuerte, era resistente y no se dejaba vencer. No importaba cuantos baches hubiera en su camino, ella se mantenía de pie, continuando...

Luego, ser honesta y aceptar que durante mucho tiempo estuvo equivocada. Aceptar por fin que su amor era mutuo, y que juntos podían ser felices.

Aunque no podía eliminar ese pequeño miedo que vivía en ellos, uno que sabía tardarían mucho en erradicar, Sasuke no se dejaba caer. Habían pasado por demasiado, y en este punto, no había algo ni nadie que pudiera arrancarla de su lado.

Sasuke primero moriría que estar sin ella.

 _Obsesión_ , podrían llamarle. Amor, era lo que alimentaba sus palabras y acciones.

Cuando has tenido a la persona más importante para ti, cuando eres separado de esta, para luego tenerla a medias, verla con alguien más... no, Sasuke sabía lo que era el infierno y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo.

Y mientras su mente se enfocaba en esa mujer– _siempre_ _Sakura_ ,–sus pasos hacían eco en el pulido azulejo. Pasillos desconocidos, personas sin rostro y sonidos de fondo, su meta era llegar hasta donde ella.

Y la divisó con facilidad, su cabello un espectacular entre un mar de monotonía, sus facciones finas y cuerpo delgado, su postura era tensa.

Le admiraba por su fuerza, cualquier otra persona no habría llegado hasta este punto.

Su atención siempre enfocada en una sola mujer, que tardó en reconocer a la rubia frente a ella.

* * *

Unos días atrás, cuando la volvió a ver luego de años, su primer pensamiento y acción fue evitarla. Correr y alejarse de este fantasma. Desear que volviera a desaparecer de su vida...

Pero ya no podía mantener esta constante; huir.

Por demasiado tiempo Sakura se empeñó en enterrar esas pequeñas semillas de miedo, rencor e inseguridad alimentadas por más emociones negativas que, llegado a un punto de quiebre todo su ser estaba envuelto por espinas y ramas torcidas. Ella no podía avanzar con eso atándole al piso...

Lo discutió con Sasuke, estuvo por días meditando y decidiendo si este era un paso que debía dar en esos momentos. Había estado tan frágil, pues su última crisis había sido debió a eso.

 _Ino..._

"No tienes que obligarte," había dicho Sasuke, su cuerpo pegado al de ella, su ser incondicional siempre a su lado...

Regresando el tiempo, rebuscando momentos en ese baúl de recuerdos dolorosos, con la culpabilidad atacando, que una vez más confirmaba que él siempre estaba para ella.

Qué estúpida había sido. Como adolescente, siempre ciega y dolorida de lo que se decía, insegura de esas voces que alegaban Sasuke era demasiado bueno para ella. Les había creído, y lo había pagado muy caro.

Y fue entre reminiscencia, que decidió cerrar por completo el ciclo.

Donde esto inició mal,

"Yo puedo hacerlo," ella le dijo con decisión, ella podía enfrentar esto.

Y no había esperado volver a verla, pero el destino jugaba a su favor, y de regreso a la clínica, en el área de psicología ahí estaba.

Era como la recordaba, largo cabello rubio, figura de modelo y rostro hermoso. Ino siempre fue todo eso que Sakura alguna vez deseo ser. Lo que por mucho intentó imitar... pero ahora, frente a ella, no lucía como en sus miedos, no del todo. No había sudor en sus manos ni deseos enfermos de alejarse de su campo visual, si bien podía dar a notar las miradas inquisitivas, –¿era perjuicio?– Como sus ojos celestes insistían en analizarla, y los deseos de ella de alejarse estaban ahí.

El inicio fue vago y flojo, como no queriendo, y un simple, "¿Qué tal?", les llevó a sala de espera. Sus asientos acolchonados, pero no mentía, era incómodo y desagradable, sin embargo necesario. Por ella, por Sasuke. Él se merecía todo. Enderezó los hombros, si Sasuke fue capaz de tanto por ella, esto no debería ser el fin de su mundo.

Antes de la universidad no le había vuelto a ver, su amistad se había disuelto el momento en que la pelirosa vio a su _mejor amiga_ y Sasuke besándose.

Ino notó el breve cambio en ella, el desafío en sus ojos, sin dejar bajas las defensas. Después de tanto, aun podía ver a través de ella.

"¿De algo querías hablar?" Su voz sacando a flote tantas cosas... _"Sasuke me besó, lo vi saliendo de los vestidores con otra chica, escuché que sólo juega contigo..."_ sus manos en puño, sus uñas clavando su piel, un nudo en la garganta y deseos de soltarle una bofetada por cosas que antes no se atrevió a cuestionar...

Para Ino esta relación dejó de existir cuando se enteró que Sasuke y Sakura salían...

"Hay algo... una pregunta que necesito respondas," Una ceja alzada, no esperando del todo que realmente hablara. No dijo nada, esperó a ella... la Sakura de antes no tomaba la iniciativa.

"Sasuke no te besó."

¿Dónde estaba la entonación en la pregunta? ¿Había siquiera necesidad de formularla cuando ella sabía la respuesta? Ino pensaba, _¿Qué es lo que espera?_ Aun así, jugó. "¿Hum? ¿Por qué te puede interesar algo que ocurrió hace años?

La molestia en su tono y su gesto, Ino lo notaba con ojos agudos y centrados, le estaba midiendo.

"Contesta."

"¿Por qué es tan importante?"

Una travesura de niños, unas palabras maliciosas... sonrisa de lado, esos labios color intenso y la diversión a su costa, la imagen con la que Sakura siempre le retuvo.

"¿Tú y Sasuke-kun están juntos? ¿Aún?"

Burla. Incredulidad. Sorpresa. Ino aún no podía creer del todo esto. Recordó la mañana que la vio, con ese sobre y el nombre en él. _Uchiha_. Así que se mantuvieron...

Siendo sincera, jamás creyó pudieran estar juntos hoy día.

Había una emoción dentro de ella, que de momento no podía identificar. Era un déjà vu, una neblina de recuerdos que sabía eran debió a la chica pelirosa frente a ella, esa que creyó sería su mejor amiga. Pocas veces ponía su mente a analizar su adolescencia, muchas tonterías y situaciones que eran dejadas al lado ante momentos presentes, importantes. Ver a Haruno Sakura de nuevo era toda una desagradable coincidencia.

Tenía una mancha, el recuerdo de esta chica, su conexión. Ella era, después de todo, un punto amargo para Ino. Acostumbrada a tener lo que quería, a hacer y deshacer, a sobresalir y siempre ser el centro de atención, el haber sido ignorada, dejada de lado por el chico del cual estaba enamorada, _por ella_ , siempre fue una magullada a su ego.

Tenía veinticinco, un trabajo estable y una vida perfecta, y ante sí se encontraba con Sakura, recordatorio de que el pasado no se puede ignorar... ¿Qué había sido de ella? ¿Se encontraba bien? De ser así, ¿por qué le buscaba y exigía una respuesta que dudaba tuviera relevancia en su vida? seguro...-

 _Oh_ ,

La falsa confianza tras su mirada de desafío, su postura tensa... _vaya_.

Para Ino su época de amistad es una que ahora le es un tanto indiferente, no le quitaba el sueño ni le hacía sentir miserable, muy a pesar de su saber en su mal actuar. En cambio, la chica de colorido cabello sentada a su lado no estaba en la misma posición.

No todos dejan el pasado atrás.

No podía hacer un análisis rápido con posibles señales, pero por su conocimiento y experiencia, Sakura explayaba temor.

Tanto le importaba su respuesta...

Desde la visión periférica advirtió como alguien se acercaba, mirando directamente quedó callada–la otra chica no lo había notado.

Era la confirmación que no necesitaba.

"Hah, a decir verdad no me sorprende..." movió su cabello detrás de su hombro, reajustó su postura y una sonrisa sabedora, sus palabras estaban haciendo efecto, "siempre fuiste muy intensa en cuanto a Sasuke-kun se refería,"

Le vio respingar, a ambos. El que su boca mencionara su nombre no era del agrado de la otra chica, eso podía notarlo.

"Te lo diré por última vez-"

"No creo que sea necesario. ¿Por qué preguntas lo que ya sabes?" La sonrisa no se iba de su rostro, la breve vulnerabilidad de la otra, la fuerza de él para mantenerse pasos atrás. Ino mordió su labio, no sabía por qué hacía esto. "Pobre Sakura, tan insegura como siempre. ¿Quieres que te diga que siempre mentí y me interpuse? Vamos, tanto tiempo, eso es algo que tú siempre has sabido, ¿no?"

Presión. Llevarla a un punto.

 _Vamos_ ,

"Sí."

Confrontación.

"¿Y ahora? ¿Quieres una disculpa?"

 _¿Cuánto ha cambiado? ¿Cuán herida está y qué necesita para romperse?_ La fascinación que esta chica despertaba en Ino, había olvidado eso. "¿Qué harás, Sakura? no me digas que tu relación depende de mi respuesta..."

"No."

"¿No?"

"No." Tomó aire, "No es lo que-"

"¿Qué es lo que vienes a buscar, entonces?" No apartaba la mirada de ella, a sabiendas que Sasuke estaba a distancia y que ahí se quedaría.

Veía el ligero temblar de sus hombros, la negación al mover su cabeza y sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños y el autocontrol con el que quería detener a su rostro de dar a mostrar sus sentires, luego uno de esos puños fue a chocar contra el sofá.

Ino lo entendía.

Si algo odiaba de ella, algo que Sakura siempre detestó de Ino fue cuanto podía saber con una mirada, cuán manejable era ella en manos de la rubia. Y siempre fue más fácil culparla por todo, por su fallida relación, por su actuar ahora, pero eso ya no era el punto.

"¿Quieres que te diga que lamento con toda el alma mentir y obligarles a una relación vacía? Que seguro pasas por un momento horrible y eres tan patética como para dejarle ir... ¿es eso? ¿Sabes? Si vas a vivir toda tu vida esperando a aclarecer el pasado, dependiendo de la voluntad de los demás, entonces déjame decirte; nunca llegaras a ningún lado."

Levantó la mirada tan rápido, ojos verdes incrédulos a lo que había escuchado. Ella, con su sonrisa simpática, de superioridad... teniéndole lastima... más aun, sus palabras, tan ciertas...

El nudo en su garganta y la impotencia. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Qué debía decir...?

No era como quería cerrar ese ciclo, no era lo que esperaba. Una plática civilizada o una disculpa, pero en este punto junto a esta desconocida... ¿Qué era lo que Sakura quería realmente? Qué necesitaba...

Hacía mucho sabía que Sasuke no era el culpable de besar a Ino, lo sabía por tantos años, y aun así ella decidió ignorar y actuar contra él, contra sí misma. Que Ino recalcara eso, sin tregua o anestesia, sin ofrecer un borrón y cuenta nueva...

 _Me he cansado de jugar a la victima..._

"Tienes razón," Siempre la han tenido, todos... "No quiero una explicación, mucho menos una disculpa. No las necesito."

Era el brillo de la furia contenida en esos ojos verdes que siempre le cautivaban, que siempre había envidiado, que Ino esperó.

Reacción.

"Fuiste una perra engreída, no te importó romper mi corazón, arruinar mi noviazgo... mintiendo. No necesito de una disculpa vacía para darme fuerzas." Se levantó de su asiento, y este pequeño movimiento representaba tanto...

Al fin, con los pies plantados en el suelo y su vista en ella, mirando esos ojos celestes desde arriba. Voz serena, palabras poderosas, una intensión y una acción; mantenerse fuerte.

"Tengo lo que necesito para ser feliz; su amor."

Por tantos errores, eso era lo único que no podía erradicar aunque quisiera. Tenía razón, no había mucho caso seguir con esto. "Sin embargo, soy yo quien perdono."

De todo, esto era algo que no había esperado, no por cómo se había mostrado. "¿Ahora quien muestra disculpas vacías?"

"Simplemente me deshago de estos innecesarios sentimientos." Soberbia en su voz, una figura que hace poco parecía un ratoncillo y ahora... _ahora_ mostraba carácter.

"Heh, así que sí cambiaste."

Y antes de que ella desapareciera de su vista, antes de cruzar el umbral de la estancia y se alejara por completo, Ino dijo algo.

Sakura no lo esperaba, su corazón se encogió, sin embargo ni eso le detuvo, siguió caminando... sin pausas o dudas, hacia la persona que le esperaba.

Sus ojos puestos en ella, su cuerpo acercándose y tomándole de la mano, sujetándola con fuerza y su presencia ofrecían todo esto que Sakura siempre ha de necesitar.

"¿Todo bien?" Ella asintió, con varias emociones remolineando y esas últimas palabras de Ino envueltas en sinceridad eran un suave coro,

 _"Lo_ _siento_ ,"

"Sí," respondió a la pregunta de Sasuke. Ino, este encuentro fue la flor que ella necesitaba para el sepulcro de este horrible e inseguro pasado. "Todo está bien ahora."

* * *

 **Llevar chicos diferentes a su casa había sido la recurrente hasta poder ignorar retorcidos y profundos sentires que sólo _él_ provocaba en ella.**

Su boca le besaba con fuerza, sentimientos por siempre ocultos liberados en forma de palabras, acciones y expresiones. Sus manos acompañaban la danza, tocando todo a su alcance, acercándola más...

Su nombre,

"Sakura,"

Era la plegaria que él siempre daba en momentos así. De poca decencia y pasión desbordante, de calor y seguridad...  
Sus manos rodeando su cuello, inclinándole, obligándole a bajar más el rostro y tomar un ángulo distinto. Su beso se profundizaba, en su lengua el sabor fuerte de una bebida cuya importancia fue poca, pero aun así se mezclaba con él. Labios succionando, dientes sujetando, alientos entremezclados y la negación de separarse.  
No fue la falta de aire en sus pulmones el motivo de su separación.  
No estaba segura de quien odiaba más el teléfono que les interrumpió, si Sasuke o Sakura. Tomándolo entre sus manos, el ceño fruncido en el rostro de él, sin evitar un bufido de burla al ver el contenido.  
"¿Que sucede?"  
"Naruto."  
Le enseñó la pantalla, por un momento la luz brillante le desenfocó.  
Un texto mal escrito, demasiado emoticones y una imagen.  
" _Más_ _vale que no piensen vivir en libertinaje,"_ Se leía. Así también, un Naruto vestido muy formal, rostro serio sosteniendo una biblia en mano.  
El silencio finalizó con una risa de ella, incrédula y divertida. Tomó el celular en sus manos y comenzó a escribir en él. Sasuke sólo le observaba mover sus dedos y sonreír de vez en vez. Sus ojos parpadearon con fuerza ante el flash en su rostro.  
"Más te vale que-"  
"Tarde," Su lengua fuera, gesto de burla. "Ya la envié."

.

 **Su amor no fue puro o dulce… De cuento de hadas.**

 **Era posesivo**

Doloroso.

Persistente.

 _"Quiero un amor cálido, uno que complemente mi alma."_

Chico tras chico, tras chica, error y dolor.

No le culpen por querer intentarlo, ella sólo buscaba con todas su fuerzas lo que tenía a su lado.

 _Incondicional_.

 _Sasuke era..._

"Felicidades," Besó sus labios con ansias, efusivo. Su mano posesiva en su cintura, una sonrisa media en su beso. Sakura sostuvo con fuerza las carpetas en mano, pues él le inclinada hacia atrás y estas caerían al igual que su bolso.

Las flores de Sakura adornaban el paisaje, los pétalos caían al piso y coloreaban el suelo. Las personas a su alrededor miraban brevemente a esa joven pareja demostrándose afecto. Consciente, Sakura sintió su cara arder, apenas si había dado unos pasos fuera del hospital y Sasuke le tomaba. No mentía, se sentía bien.

Abril traía consigo cierres, cambios, y nuevos comienzos. Luego de tanto...

Había estado tan ocupada tramitando su cambio, y había esperado que esto fuera más difícil y tomara más tiempo, pero tuvo salida sin problemas. Ese fue su último día en ese hospital, más no había esperado que Sasuke le recogiera.

"¿Tienes hambre? Podría cocinarte algo," Susurró contra su oído, y su mano dejó de estar en su cintura, bajando lentamente.

"... mejor comamos fuera,"

"Que aguafiestas,".

"Te conozco a ti y a tu definición de " _cocinar_ ", no quiero que me tengas despierta tan tarde, tengo que llevar estos documentos tempr-"

"Heh, al parecer no me conoces tan bien como crees..." si bien su mano había detenido sus avances, el cómo su cuerpo se inclinaba al de ella, su aliento tocando su piel y sus ojos gritando todo lo que él podía hacer ese día si ella accedía... y lo que haría si ella se rehusaba... Sakura no pudo evitar sentir esa calidez conocida en su vientre cuando sus palabras se registraron en su mente, "¿Quién digo algo de dejarte dormir?"

.

 **Él no era su hombre perfecto,**

"¿En qué momento piensas comenzar a empacar?"

"Luego," medio dormida dijo, aun emperezada bajo las sabanas. Sólo trató de enterrar más su rostro en la alomada, ignorando su voz, la luz de la ventana y el deber.

"Sakura," La advertencia en su tono fue nada en ella, hasta que la misma luz brillante le cegó y el aire probó su piel. El miedo de no tener un soporte y ser cargada por esta persona se presentó, gritos ahogados de sorpresa y miedo.

"¡Sasuke! ¡Bájame!"

"Ve a empacar,"

"¡Lo haré luego!" Los manotazos seguían y las pataletas, los gritos de indignación se transformaban en risas incontenibles y palabras juguetonas, manos traviesas y sonrisas brillantes. Terminando ambos en la cama, continuando con las expresiones y diálogos inmaduros, sus rostros cerca y declaraciones inquebrantables.

Esas que se sellaban con besos suaves y pasionales, dando inicio a un campo más placentero, pero no menos cálido...

.

 **... Porque Uchiha Sasuke sólo amaba su cuerpo.**

Sujetaba sus manos, besaba con lentitud sus labios. Él nunca era paciente o suave al tomarla, siempre inflexible y poco tolerante, como si cada vez que estaba con ella fuera a ser la última. La despedida dolorosa de un amante que sabía lo de ellos llegaba a su fin. Un adiós agridulce, traspasando su piel y marcando su alma. Su nombre siempre tatuado en ella.

Sakura siempre fue, después de todo, sólo de él.

Y ahora, las yemas de sus dedos revoloteaban superficialmente, como el aleteo de una mariposa, imperceptible pero con ímpetu. Como esas pequeñas caricias erizaban su piel y encendían el fuego de su alma, la incontrolable lujuria de su cuerpo, cuando sus dedos adulaban su vientre, ceremonial; con respeto y amor... bajando hasta esa parte húmeda y palpitante. Como uno, luego dos dedos entraban en ella, le obligaba a aceptarle, a acostumbrarse e iniciar... como ella se retorcía debajo de él, mordiendo su labio para evitar rogarle que parara, más aun para no suplicar que nunca se detuviera.

Era un manjar, el verla así de expuesta, ansiosa y perdida... con movimientos lentos y tortuosos, un ritmo controlado sólo por su propio placer de verla retorcerse y gemir, hasta que la paciencia se terminara, por él, ella.. Ambos... imposibles de sobrellevar tanto. Como con ambas manos le tomaba de la cadera, la cintura y le obligaba a darle la espalda, a inclinarse, una mano palpando su vientre, guiándole, pidiendo de manera silenciosa por la flexibilidad de esa conocida posición.

Verla así, respiración chocando contra el colchón, puños encerrados en las sabanas, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a mantener su mente ahí, un ancla para no perderse tan pronto, mientras él... Sasuke, observando desde atrás, como antes- como siempre, a espaldas de ella esperando por una afirmación antes de poder actuar...

Y fue el breve gemido de impaciencia de parte de la pelirosa, sus ojos vidriosos y oscuros, sin filtros, sin ocultar sus deseos, que Sasuke prosiguió. Ambas manos palpando a libertad su cadera, sin restricción o pena, acogiendo los carnosos músculos, dedos clavándose en su piel. Sintiendo y manejando, para luego separar ambas mejillas y mirarle mejor. Fluidos mostrándose, su propio miembro endurecido y necesitado, el palpitar del mismo era demasiado como para seguir aguantando, sin importar cuanto tratara de aliviar la presión con su mano, sus propios fluidos derramándose de la punta. Aun en una mano, su pene cerca de su entrada, pasando lentamente, mezclando sus líquidos y agonizando ante el calor entre ellos. Su sano juicio no estaba, y sin previo aviso o permiso entró en ella.

Como si con la penetración el aire fuera golpeado de su pecho, Sakura resintió el tacto. Enterrando su cara aún más en la almohada cuando Sasuke se adentró por completo en ella, y queriendo retomar su respiración, acostumbrarse a él, otro suspiro se escapaba de sus labios cuando le sintió salir, lento. Luego de nuevo, duro, sin piedad contra ella. El movimiento continuo de la cama bajo ella, el sonido de carne contra carne que apenas si podía sofocar los sonidos guturales de él, los gimoteos incontrolables de ella. Sus nombres como un rezo de adoración, palabras pecaminosas y penetraciones incontrolables. Estocadas rápidas y desenfrenadas llegando a lo más profundo de ella. Todo lo que esa mujer de delicado corazón y fuerte alma provocaba en él expresándose de manera corporal.

Sasuke encontró su propio rostro enterándose en su cabellos suaves, su cuello, el aire titilaba contra su húmeda piel era pasado de alto por su mente, pues sus labios rozaban su piel y se abrían para dejar salir su voz. Sólo su mente podía diferenciar su sonido, incluso con el incesante mover de su pelvis contra ella, Sasuke susurraba palabras prohibidas en su oído; indecentes promesas y suaves pensares. Como esos verdaderos **_"te amo,"_** le hacía derramar lágrimas y llevarla a un límite.

No importaba cuantas veces o de que formas Sasuke la tomara, cada vez más duro y exigente, placentero y necesitado, al borde de las lágrimas... las emociones tras sus actos era su clasificación de _amor_.

Y sin importar cuanto, esos sentimientos no se desvanecían.

.

 **Haruno Sakura no obtuvo la vida perfecta...**

"¿Te gusta?" Ella sólo atinó a asentir, absorta de la vista que ese lugar significaba; futuro.

El edificio era grande. Itachi les recibía a pie del mismo, con una sonrisa acogedora.

"¿Está bien esto?" que ella fuera con él. Esa pregunta, dicha tantas veces...

"Sí," Y Sasuke le tomó de la mano, respondiendo por tantas ocasiones más. No había otra opción más que esta, jamás la habría, no una que él estuviera dispuesto a aceptar. Esto era lo que había querido por tanto tiempo, una meta lejana e imposible...

Jamás pensó que pudiera vivir para presenciar esto, mano en mano entrado a la que sería su nueva vida, su nueva oportunidad... y _hogar_.

Hace tanto tiempo que no decía eso, _hogar_. No podía describir los sentimientos de facilidad que esto le provocaba, más sin embargo Sasuke sabía que con Sakura a su lado, esos estremecimientos no desaparecerían.

.

 **Ella mentiría al decir que él es el indicado.**

No, porque Sasuke fue su mástil, su amor y entrega, perseverancia y perdón... él fue lo que le ayudó a salir a flote de aquel abismo de perdición. Quien esperó por ella y le dio cuanta oportunidad. Quien le prometió amarla sin condición o pasado, sin juzgar.

Su amor duro y sincero, siempre presente, jamás dejándole ir, nunca mintiéndoles con palabras bonitas o falsas esperanzas.

La primera persona que estuvo ahí y creyó en ella, quien le daba esta realidad lejos de soledad y coloridos sueños imposibles.

"¿Sasuke?"

"¿Hum?"

La habitación era acogedora para ambos, la emoción aun vibraba en su piel. Sábanas frescas y la oscuridad presente, aun así, Sakura jamás se había sentido tan protegida.

Su cuerpo moviéndose, sacándose de su agarre y mirándolo de frente, en los ojos oscuros de él el sueño y cansancio se hacían presentes, y aun eso siempre enfocándose en los rasgos de ella. La mujer no perdió tiempo, se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus labios se conectaron y los movimientos suaves de ella coaccionaron los de él. Un beso desprevenido, vivido y barajado de emociones libres en ella. Sinceridad y agradecimiento, amor y afecto que ya no ocultaba, y cuando el beso se alargó y el aire fue una necesidad, ella se separó, tan sólo unos centímetros de él, pero sus narices tocándose, sus frente juntas y sus ojos sinceros enlazando sus miradas. Negro ónix expectante, verde brillante, amoroso. Y cuando sus labios recitaron lo que su cuerpo esperaba, lo que ambos asumían y sus ojos no ocultaban, Sasuke juró que su corazón latió tan rápido y pesado... su sentir era indescriptible.

 **"Te amo,"**

Y siendo él quién retomara el acto de reunir sus labios otra vez y para siempre. Sueños antiguos desechados y nuevas expectativas que ya no era imposibles marcándose en ellos. Sus pensamientos eran todos ella y el futuro imperfecto que construirían, al fin sin reservas o daños, sólo Sasuke y Sakura.  
Manos entrelazadas, el anillo en su dedo anular cerrando la promesa.

.

.

.

.

 **Había una chica con ojos únicos, cerca de ella vivía un chico orgulloso. Sus miradas se encontraban; ella se sonrojaba, él quería besarla. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero los celos sacaban lo peor de ambos.**

 **Siempre cometiendo los mismos errores, siempre tratando de estar juntos...**

 **¿Sabes? ellos simplemente habían creído que eran malos en el amor.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Para Hikari.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia presentada de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizó sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban o adapten esta historias. Inspirada en la canción del mismo nombre perteneciente a Halsey.

No tengo palabras, más que muchas gracias a todos, de verdad, fueron sus comentarios los que me animaron a continuar. Agradezco su paciencia ante mi tardanza, mis errores y fallos. Esta historia es imperfecta y poco original, pero sin duda disfruté escribirla. A todos, gracias por su apoyo, tengo tan poca experiencia en esto, pero Bad at Love es mi primer longfic terminado y así mismo mi mayor orgullo.


End file.
